


with nothing but your t-shirt on

by crouton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Harry, Camboy Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Subspace, Top Louis, Vibrators
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crouton/pseuds/crouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wie, że „widziałem jak pierzyłeś się wibratorem” nie powinno być jego pierwszą myślą, kiedy spotyka Harry’ego Styles’a.</p><p>albo</p><p>Harry to camboy, a Louis jest napalonym subskrybentem do czasu, kiedy dowiaduje się, że uczą się na tym samym uniwersytecie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rozdział 1 (część 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with nothing but your t-shirt on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163982) by [crybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/crybaby). 



> Hej! To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i jestem bardzo dumna, więc mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :) Rozdziały są długie, więc postanowiłam podzielić każdy na dwie części i dodawać je po prostu częściej  
> Tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki The 1975 "The City"  
> Możecie zaobserwować mnie na twitterze, @niallscrouton  
> Beta: @paulinadeanz (wattpad)
> 
> Dostępne również ma Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75132278

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis rozmawia z Harrym Stylesem, jest skoncentrowany na odpisywaniu Liamowi, że nie, to nie on skończył zapas awaryjnych prezerwatyw, kiedy ktoś kaszle, by zwrócić jego uwagę, a on spogląda w górę szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaczyna się gapić.

Louis wie, że „widziałem jak pieprzyłeś się wibratorem” nie powinno być jego pierwszą myślą, kiedy spotyka Harry'ego Stylesa.

I możliwe, że Harry Styles myśli, że Louis jest chory na głowę, bo zamiast odpowiedzieć po prostu „tak” na pytanie „czy to jest wejście na wydział Psychologii?”, Louis stoi przed nim z szeroko otwartymi oczami i gapi się.

Palce Louisa zastygają nad klawiaturą jego telefonu, a on próbuje trochę ochłonąć.

Chłopak, który stoi przed nim z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, zmęczonymi oczami i roztrzepanymi włosami, niewątpliwie jest tym samym, którego Louis oglądał tylko w koronkowym staniku jakieś dwa dni wcześniej.

Louis nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, że _cumwhoreharry_ stoi przed nim, bo nie ma opcji żeby to był on. Może mógłby to być inny, zadziwiająco piękny chłopak, gdyby nie miał tego głosu. Louis bardzo dobrze zna ten głos, słyszy go w snach i gdy dochodzi.

Harry śmieje się nerwowo, a Louis czuje, że pocą mu się ręce. „Wszystko w porządku?” Pyta ten sam, zachrypnięty głos. Louis wyobraża sobie, że pyta o to samo po tym jak pieprzy jego usta i dochodzi do siebie.

Louis nakazuje sobie się pozbierać i kiwa głową chowając telefon do kieszeni, pozostawiając wiadomość Liama bez odpowiedzi i otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć.

„Tak, to tutaj” chichocze, a Harry uśmiecha się do niego zanim podnosi dłoń do czegoś pomiędzy przywitaniem się, a machnięciem, i Boże, Louis widział te wszystkie cztery palce wpychane w niego i jego drugą rękę zaciśniętą na jego kutasie. Z Louisem nie jest w porządku.

Gdy Louis wraca do domu, jego laptop ciągle ładuje się na zagraconym biurku, otworzony, z kurzem na klawiaturze i ekranie. Otwiera drzwi niewzruszony tym co zamierza zrobić.

Tylko czasami Louis ma mieszkanie dla siebie, zawsze we wtorki i czwartki kiedy wraca z zajęć.

Liam i Niall są świadomi jego obsesji i najprawdopodobniej słyszeli więcej, niż są w stanie się przyznać. Louis lubi oglądać filmiki Harry’ego kiedy jest sam, bo wtedy może puszczać je głośno i słuchać jego jęków przez głośniki, zamiast oglądać jego livestreamy na słuchawkach, czekać aż się skończą i skupiając się na waleniu sobie po cichu, by nie robić zbyt wiele hałasu.

Jest czwartek, a on ma jeszcze zaległy filmik ze środy na jego skrzynce, i normalnie Louis usiadłby na łóżku i oglądał „Środowy Filmik”, ale stoi i patrzy na swojego laptopa.

Teraz jest to dziwne, bo go spotkał. Może nie zbyt długo, ale jednak i on jest gdzieś niedaleko. Patrzył na tył jego głowy przez cały wykład i ledwo poradził sobie, ponieważ był rozdarty pomiędzy rozzłoszczeniem się na osobę, która przed nim siedziała, a siedzeniem spokojnie.

Przechodzi przez pokój do laptopa w chwili słabości, ponieważ w niedzielnym livestearmie Harry powiedział, że następny filmik będzie warty obejrzenia, a Louis czekał cierpliwe.

Siada na jego chwiejącym się krześle i obgryza paznokcie. Z jednej strony, jeżeli Louis przestanie subskrybować i nie będzie wpłacał żadnych pieniędzy przez następny miesiąc, może uda mu się zapomnieć o wszystkim, co widział oraz spróbuje porozmawiać z Harrym ponownie i zaprosi go, a później odkryje wszystkie dźwięki, które już słyszał, ale we właściwy sposób. Ale z drugiej strony, Louis może oglądać filmik i powiedzieć sobie, że przestanie, ale tego nie zrobi, przez co będzie czuł się źle i winny za każdym razem kiedy zobaczy tego chłopaka, nigdy nie podejdzie do niego i przepuści tę możliwość przez palce.

Harry miał rację. Filmik jest bardzo dobry. Louis dochodzi przy kokieteryjnych jękach Harry’ego dochodzących z głośników, kiedy ujeżdża grube dildo, nie mając na sobie nic poza małymi kocimi uszami w jego włosach.

Louis ma nadzieję, że może to był tylko jeden raz, że może gdy przyjdzie w poniedziałek na zajęcia to jego tam nie będzie.

Oczywiście to się nie zdarzyło i gdy przychodzi na zajęcia, Harry siedzi na tym samym miejscu, a Louis siada za nim ponownie, próbując słuchać nudnego głosu chłopaka siedzącego koło niego, który mówi o tym dlaczego zmienił kierunek.

Może to nie byłoby takie złe, jeżeli Harry byłby tą zdzirowatą osóbką, którą jest jako _cumwhoreharry_ , ale z tego co Louis jest w stanie powiedzieć, jest on delikatną i słodką osóbką. Może Louis jest w błędzie, ale to byłoby jeszcze gorsze gdyby naprawdę był taki zdzirowaty.

Nakazuje sobie skupić się, ponieważ nie zamierza być rozkojarzony przez sposób w jaki włosy Harry’ego kręcą się z tyłu jego głowy albo myśleć o niedzielnym livestreamie, a niedziele to dni, w których Harry jest całkowicie ubrany, więc Louis myśli, że to nie będzie takie złe, jeżeli obejrzy ten niedzielny.

W końcu i tak jest zdekoncentrowany, ponieważ Harry ściąga swoją bluzę, zahaczając o swój sweter, dając przy tym Louisowi świetny widok na jego gołe plecy zanim pociąga go w dół.

Oczywiście jest już za późno, a w myślach Louisa tworzy się obraz leżącego pod nim Harry’ego i jego zaciśnięte na pościeli palce, gdy Louis przejeżdża paznokciami po jego plecach, zjeżdża w dół jego kręgosłupa zanim go rozciąga i liże jego dziurkę.

Wychodzi trzymając swój podręcznik przed swoim kroczem, żenująco twardym w jego luźnych dresach.

Louis nie zgadza się, by to zajmowało mu głowę. Nie zgadza się.

Gdy wraca do domu, Nialla i Liama nie ma, a on naprawdę myśli, że nie powinien być sam kiedy ma coś tak wielkiego w rękach.

Bierze dla siebie piwo z lodówki i macha na telewizor, ściąga buty i kładzie nogi na stoliku do kawy. Zanim przelatuje po kanałach, myśli, że wszystko jest chujowe, jest sam z powtórką Teorii Wielkiego Podrywu i myślami, które powoli zasłaniały to co było na ekranie.

Nie wie dlaczego robi z tego tak wielką rzecz. Jeżeli Harry Styles chce spędzić wieczór przed kamerką dla oglądających go kuguarów i starszych mężczyzn, to jego sprawa. Louis nigdy nie miał obsesji na tle seksu, który go nie dotyczył.

Ale Louis ma to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, kiedy o tym myśli, takie, do którego był przyzwyczajony, gdy był mały i zjadł za dużo żelek-robaków, myśląc że ruszają się w jego brzuchu.

Nie wie o co chodzi. To coś jakby mieszanka niepokoju, wstrząsu, poczucia winy oraz pożądania, to uczucie opuszcza wraz z palcami stukającymi w jego udo, dopóki się nie przełamuje i nie bierze jego laptopa z stolika do kawy zrzucając papiery Nialla na dywan.

Po tym co czuł, wydaje mu się, że mijają wieki kiedy laptop pokazuje pulpit, klika dwa, trzy i razy na ikonkę Chrome.

Jedno incognito, ukrywa zakładki z nieprzyzwoitymi tytułami, uczucie w jego brzuchu narasta razem z adresem URL.

Ta sama strona. Na górze ciągle jest zdjęcie Harry’ego, rękami podpiera podbródek leżąc na brzuchu ze skrzyżowanymi kostkami. Ubrany jest tylko w różowe majtki, perfekcyjnie dopasowane do różowej gumy balonowej w tle.

To nadal ta sama strona i migający, błyszczący, jasnoróżowy przycisk _Na żywo!_

O Boże.

Louis pogłaśnia dźwięk w rogu ekranu zanim klika na przycisk. Ładuje się nowa strona, tym razem tylko z dwoma przyciskami. Różowy – _Oglądaj tutaj!_ I czarny – _Oglądaj na Boyztube!_

Louis klika drugi i przechodzi do strony, ale filmik zatrzymuje się i automatycznie wyskakuje okienko gdzie musi się zalogować. Louis wybiera jedno konto, które ostatnio stworzył i wpisuje email oraz fałszywe imię, hasło i gotowe.

W ostatnim momencie schyla się po brudną skarpetkę Nialla, upchniętą pod stolikiem do kawy, ściska ją w palcach i przykłada do kamerki. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Harry stoi nagi przed kamerą w zakolanówkach, przejeżdża dłońmi po jego gładkich udach aż do brzucha, zanim szczypie swoje różowe sutki, a jego kutas staje przed jego brzuchem.

 

 

 

Gdy Louis rozmawia z Harrym Stylesem po raz drugi, Louis ma spuszczoną głowę ze wstydu i nie patrzy gdzie idzie.

Decyduje się nie oglądać Harry’ego przez cztery dni, ale porzuca to kiedy wstaje w niedziele z twardym kutasem po bardzo realnym śnie, w którym Harry ujeżdżał go w jednej z jego koszul.

Jest rozczarowany i zawstydzony kiedy przychodzi na kampus by pouczyć się z Stellą, jeansowa kurtka ciąży na jego ramionach gdy idzie powoli przez suche liście ze słuchawkami w uszach.

Jest bardzo zamyślony kiedy wychodzi zza rogu i wchodzi w kogoś, zaraz potem jego klatka piersiowa pali z bólu.

Odskakuje i wyciąga słuchawki z uszu, spogląda w dół na swój tors, gdzie wielka plama zaczyna prześwitywać przez jego koszulkę. Jest poparzony w miejscu gdzie jest poplamiony materiał i przechodzi przez jego skórę, a on zgrzyta zębami.

Jest gotowy nakrzyczeć na kogoś kto to zrobił, ale kiedy patrzy w górę, oczywiście widzi Harry’ego Stylesa wyjmującego słuchawki z uszu, z rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami.

„Cholera” Harry mówi szybko, a jego głos jest wysoki tak jak wtedy gdy dochodzi, „Strasznie przepraszam!”

To mógłby być każdy, a Louis najprawdopodobniej ma zbyt wysoki głos. Z wyjątkiem chłopaka do którego miał słabość, aż od ujawnienia jego związku w MFC, ale wtedy zobaczył profil Harry’ego jako pierwszy wynik wyszukiwania „młody chłopak o delikatnych rysach”*.

„Ja, ugh” zaczął Louis, odciągając materiał koszulki i próbując zignorować pieczenie. „Jest w porządku.”

Harry chowa słuchawki w kieszenie i przeczesuje swoje włosy dłonią. Czubek jego nosa jest czerwony i policzki zaróżowione, a żołądek Louisa się przewraca, ponieważ nie po raz myśli o dotykaniu i całowaniu Harry’ego, zamiast pieprzeniu go przy ścianie albo na biurku. Wygląda cudownie w tych obcisłych spodniach i zielonej kurtce z kapturem.

„Nie, nie jest, jesteś przemoczony!” Wykrzyknął Harry, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę. „Cholera. Um, mój pokój jest na Abbotts, więc jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną, mogę dać ci inną koszulkę?”

Louis jest już spóźniony i Stella będzie wkurzona, ale zgadza się.

Harry przytakuje i schyla się po pusty kubek, po czym wyrzuca go do śmieci.

 

 

 

Harry ma jednoosobowy pokój i Louis jest pewien, że musiał składać podanie, żeby go uzyskać. Nie może sobie wyobrazić próbowania bycia odnoszącym sukcesy camboy’em i mieszkania z kimś w tym samym czasie.

To oznacza, że jego pokój jest mały, pojedyncze łóżko przy ścianie i biurko naprzeciwko. Jest o połowę mniejszy od pokoju Louisa. Harry zamyka drzwi po czym idzie do szafy, otwiera ją i szuka czegoś czystego kiedy Louis rozgląda się po jego pokoju.

Wygląda nawet normalnie, ale Louis dostrzega kamerę obok Maca i myśli, że nie powinien być tak zaznajomiony z tym pokojem. Nie powinien znać wcześniej tej pościeli, ponieważ widział jak Harry dotyka swojego kutasa przez prześwitujący materiał niebieskich majtek.

Zastanawia się, gdzie Harry może trzymać swoje zabawki.

Jest stąd niezły widok na dziedziniec, ale Louis wie to, ponieważ tydzień temu Harry zamieścił zdjęcie, gdzie siedzi nagi na parapecie z dziedzińcem w tle i lampkami choinkowymi zawieszonymi koło niego.

Harry cicho odchrząka i Louis obraca się by wziąć miękko wyglądającą, białą koszulkę.

„Łazienka jest wspólna jeżeli nie chcesz się przebierać tutaj” mówi cicho Harry.

Louis potrząsa głową, desperacko nie patrząc znowu na łóżko gdzie widzi plastikowe wieczko od lubrykantu wystającego spod poduszki, którego Harry używa w swoich filmikach.

„Nie, w porządku” mówi Louis, a Harry obraca się i znowu podchodzi do szafy, kiedy Louis zrzuca z ramion kurtkę i ściąga koszulkę przez głowę. Jego palce się trzęsą, odrzuca obraz sytuacji gdzie rozbiera się, by popchnąć Harry’ego na jego jednoosobowe łóżko i całować dopóki jego usta nie będą opuchnięte, palce nie będą go rozciągać i nie będzie go powoli pieprzył.

Harry odwraca wzrok, ale Louis jest pewny, że widział jak Harry patrzy na niego kątem oka, gdy zakłada koszulkę.

Jest miękka, a jej dekolt niski. Pachnie chłopięco i czysto, a Louis chce wtulić się w Harry’ego i zostać tak na zawsze, jeżeli w ten sposób mógłby zatrzymać ten zapach na jego koszulce.

Louis nie wie co jest bardziej przerażające; fakt, że chce pieprzyć Harry’ego dopóki ten nie będzie płakał i jęczał dochodząc na siebie, czy to, że chce przytulać go i całować aż nie zaśnie w jego ramionach.

Harry gniecie poplamioną koszulkę Louisa w dłoniach, obiecując że wyczyści ją i znajdzie sposób by ją oddać, ale wtedy Louis mówi, że mają razem zajęcia z psychologii, a delikatny uśmiech wpełza na twarz Harry’ego.

Louis podchodzi do drzwi zapinając ostatnie dwa guziki kurtki, gdy Harry bełkocze ostatnie przeprosiny, ale Louis macha ręką i zastanawia się czy nie jest za wcześnie, by zaprosić gdzieś Harry’ego.

Harry otwiera przed nim drzwi i opiera się o framugę, a Louis wkłada ręce do kieszeni.

„Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam.” Harry się rumieni, a jego nieśmiały uśmiech jest prawdziwy.

Louis potrząsa głową i spuszcza wzrok na swoje buty, następnie przeczesuje włosy palcami. „Naprawdę w porządku, jestem cały.”

Harry potrząsa głową i wyciąga dłoń w stronę Louisa.

„Jestem Harry, tak w ogóle” mówi, a Louis uświadamia sobie, że nie powinien znać jego imienia i myśli, że przez ten cały czas, nie powinien nazywać go „Harry”, bo to jest tylko jego pseudonim, którego nie powinien znać.

Louis mocno potrząsa dłonią i marszczy nieco brwi, gdy Harry nie puszcza jej i cicho chichocze.

„Wiesz, że teraz powinieneś mi się przedstawić?” Harry mówi trochę złośliwie i ściska jego dłoń.

Louis potrząsa głową i czuje jak jego policzki natychmiastowo stają się czerwone. „Tak, racja, przepraszam. Jestem Louis.”

„Miło mi cię poznać, Louis.”

 

 

 

Gdy Louis rozmawia z Harrym Stylesem po raz trzeci, jest wtorek, siedzi na swoim miejscu i przegląda coś na twoim telefonie, czekając aż jego laptop się włączy.

Louis spogląda w górę, słysząc hałas i widzi Harry’ego zatrzymującego się przy swoim miejscu w rzędzie przed Louisem, by przeprosić i zdjąć ze stolika torbę kudłatego chłopaka pukając przy tym w blat. Louis obserwuje zakłopotanie przebiegające przez twarz chłopaka, a Harry pięknie się uśmiecha i kontynuuje, podnosi wzrok, niemalże prosto na Louisa.

Louis blokuje telefon i skupia się na sposobie, w jaki Harry nieco się przesuwa, a biodra kołyszą się w obcisłych jeansach. Louis widział jak nabija się na błyszczące, różowe dildo siedząc na krześle, a ono znika w nim poprzedniej nocy, gdy ubrany był tylko w cienki podkoszulek, bardzo przypominający ten Louisa i pokazujący dokładny zarys jego sutków, kiedy niespokojnie się wiercił i próbował nie dotykać swojej erekcji.

Harry uśmiecha się i patrzy, co Louis dostrzega znad laptopa, którego zamyka. „Jest mi naprawdę przykro” zaczyna, a Louis próbuje mu przerwać, ale Harry podnosi rękę by go uciszyć i potrząsa głową . „Myślałem, że dam radę wyczyścić tę plamę, ale jeżeli nie jesteś zadowolony, to mogę kupić ci inną?”

Louis marszczy brwi, to jest o wiele lepsze, niż by przyznał. „Naprawdę, w porządku, to była moja wina.”

Harry jest gotów zaprzeczyć, ale doktor Carter wchodzi i skutecznie ucisza Harry’ego, a ten szybko siada na swoim miejscu. Louis chowa czystą koszulkę do torby na laptopa i próbuje się skupić.

Ciągle kończy na myśleniu o całowaniu karku Harry’ego, kiedy sięga do jego kutasa i powoli obciąga mu ręką dopóki ten nie drży, dochodząc.

Koszulka pachnie jak Harry i Louis jest w niej podczas oglądania wieczornego livestreamu.

Harry powoli się rozciąga leżąc na boku, podparty dwiema poduszkami, czytając komentarze, jedną nogę ma podniesioną, więc Louis widzi jego palce, które się w nim poruszają.

Louis chowa nos w koszulce i zaciąga się zapachem, a Harry śmieje się z czegoś co przeczytał, ale zaraz potem jęczy i trzepocze rzęsami. Louis widzi jak jego kutas drga i wydziela preejakulat, opada na pościel.

Louis słyszy Liama przed drzwiami i wie, że nie powinien, ale pogłaśnia dźwięk, więc słychać wszystko przez słuchawki i obniża swoje dresy, wsadza rękę za gumkę i zaciska palce na swoim kutasie, którym porusza wzdłuż podbrzusza.

Harry owija dłoń wokół swojego kutasa i powoli porusza ręką, zanim Louis zdążył pomyśleć, pisze w małym okienku chatu: „bez dotykania”.

Harry ponownie skupia się na ekranie i przebiega po nim wzrokiem, kiedy kciukiem przesuwa po napletku, ściska inne miejsce i znowu wydziela preejakulat, a jego ramię napina się.

Jego źrenice się rozszerzają i zabiera rękę z kutasa, śmieje się delikatnie.

„Coś jeszcze, Tommo the Tank Engine?” Harry mruczy, trzepoce rzęsami przed kamerą, a serce Louisa zaczyna łomotać.

Louis kładzie palce na klawiaturze i myśli nad odpowiedzią. Harry odsuwa od siebie palce i podbiera podbródek.

„Czekam” mówi, przewraca się i wypina pośladki.

Louis przełyka ślinę, pisząc: „ocieraj się o łóżko”

Harry uśmiecha się gdy to czyta, zagryzając powoli wargę i przesuwa ciałem w dół, twarz ma przy poduszce, a przenosi się bliżej ściany, więc kamera pokazuje więcej niż zawsze. Louis widzi jak porusza delikatnie biodrami.

Harry cicho jęczy, gdy powoli ociera się o materac, jego palce napinają się kiedy wygina się w łuk przed tym jak opuszcza biodra.

Louis chce być pomiędzy jego udami i dotykać je gdy ociera się o prześcieradło. Chce być tam po tym jak dojdzie, kiedy będzie śpiący i będzie drżeć.

Ramiona Harry’ego są napięte, mięśnie widoczne, biodra poruszają się w rytmie, a on ociera się mocniej, szybciej. Jest coraz głośniejszy, słabe jęki teraz są głośniejsze i kończy na cichym skomleniu, kiedy jego biodra pospiesznie pracują, a mięśnie przesuwają się pod skórą.

Jego głowa przekręca się na poduszce, więc jego policzek leży na niej i patrzy w kamerę jak królik pod kołderką, jego usta są otwarte i wydobywają się z nich wysokie, króciutkie dźwięki.

Louis dotyka swojego kutasa w czasie, gdy Harry pracuje swoimi biodrami, jego żołądek się skręca kiedy Harry zaciska powieki, a jego usta układają się w piękne „O” gdy dreszcz przebiega przez jego ciało.

Louis dochodzi, kiedy biodra Harry’ego dotykają materaca. Louis zaciąga się zapachem jego koszulki, gdy słyszy kwilenie Harry’ego w jego uszach.

 

 

 

 „Słuchaj, naprawdę nie masz pieniędzy, żeby ciągnąć dalej tę obsesję, Lou” wzdycha Liam, kiedy wyciąga portfel z tylnej kieszeni.

Louis wie to. Wie, że nie ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby wydawać je na pięknych chłopców z wysokiej jakości filmikami, ale po prostu nie może nie móc gdy chodzi o Harry’ego.

To nie byłoby tak złe, gdyby Louis potrafił przestać wpłacać pieniądze, ponieważ to jest proste, ale nie może się powstrzymać od wpłacania, bo wtedy Harry tak pięknie się uśmiecha. No i oczywiście jest też fakt, że Harry umieścił link do jego listy życzeń na swoim blogu, obiecując że zamieści swoje zdjęcie z zakupioną rzeczą, która kosztuje ponad dwa funty lub filmik z rzeczą, która kosztuje ponad dziesięć.

Liam wzdycha kiedy daje mu pieniądze na bilet, a Louis owija ramie wokół jego szyi i składa całusa na czubku jego głowy obiecując, że zrobi dla niego kolacje, jeżeli Niall gdzieś wyjdzie.


	2. rozdział 1 (część 2)

Gdy Louis rozmawia z Harrym Stylesem po raz czwarty, robi to ponieważ Harry potrzebuje długopisu. Louis nie ma żadnego, więc wzrusza ramionami i patrzy jak Harry pyta osobę siedzącą przed nim.

 

 

 

Gdy Louis rozmawia z Harrym Stylesem po raz piąty, stoi w kolejce w małej kawiarni, ponieważ temperatura szybko spada, a on powoli zamarza.

Nadal ma dwadzieścia siedem minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć, więc zamawia swoją herbatę zabielaną mlekiem o smaku waniliowym w ceramicznym kubku i myśli nad ciastkiem, po czym rozgląda się po przytulnym pomieszczeniu i szuka wolnego miejsca by usiąść.

Jęczy, gdy uświadamia sobie, że nie ma żadnego wolnego miejsca i wszystkie stoliki są zajęte.

Zauważa stolik rodzinny wystający zza czyjejś głowy i ma to szczęście. Bo oczywiście Harry Styles jest tam, gdy on potrzebuje miejsca by usiąść. I oczywiście Louis wcześniej już odkrył, że Harry jest bardzo uprzejmy. Problem tkwi w tym, że zawsze gdy Louis go widzi, wszystko o czym może myśleć, to poczucie winy przez fakt, że widział go nago z różnymi zabawkami i to, że zapatrywał się w zdjęcie, które Harry udostępnił jakiś rok temu, na którym obciągał jakiemuś facetowi i wyobrażał sobie, że to on jest na zdjęciu.

Bierze głęboki oddech, zanim podchodzi do małego stolika i odchrząka.

Harry spogląda w górę, ma wory pod oczami i mruga powoli. Jedną stopę ma na krawędzi krzesła, jego podręcznik do angielskiego jest otwarty na stoliku przed nim, obok dużego kubka gorącej czekolady, prawie nietkniętej.

„Hej!” ćwierka, jego głos jest na pograniczu spania, radości i miłego zaskoczenia.

„Cześć” Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech. „Mogę się dosiąść? Nie ma wolnego miejsca...”

Harry szybko kiwa głową zdejmując nogę z krzesła, zbiera swoje rzeczy ze stolika, a różowy zakreślacz wypada z jego jeansowego piórnika na podłogę.

Louis podnosi go i siada.

„W porządku?” Pyta i opiera się o krzesło, biorąc łyk herbaty.

Harry uśmiecha się sięgając po swoją gorącą czekoladę, i ostrożnie bierze łyk. Na jego górnej wardze została urocza pianka, i gdyby Louis znał go dłużej, mógłby pochylić się nad stołem i zetrzeć ją kciukiem. Ale ze względu na wszystko, myśli że Harry mógłby poczuć się obrzydzony i napastowany przez Louisa.

„Wziąłem kilka dni wolnego i teraz to będzie mnie prześladować” wzdycha Harry.

Louis nie jest zaskoczony. Harry wspominał o tym na swoim blogu, nawet zamieścił zdjęcia z prywatnej sesji z bogatym mężczyzną, który zapytał czy może dać mu klapsa więcej niż kilka razy.

Nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze, tyłek był cały w czerwonych, fioletowych i niebieskich siniakach na zdjęciach, które udostępnił, więc Louis nie był zaskoczony, że musiał wziąć kilka wolnych dni by powrócić do formy.

Louis sympatycznie wzruszył ramionami, by nie wypytywać Harry’ego o powód, stawiając go przy tym w kłopotliwej sytuacji.

Harry wzdycha i bierze kolejny łyk, po czym zamyka podręcznik i chowa żółty zakreślacz.

„Gdybym teraz porzucił szkołę, co myślisz o zostaniu gwiazdą rocka?” Harry wzdycha, podpierając policzek dłonią.

Louis szczerze uśmiecha się pokazując zęby. Może wyobrazić sobie Harry’ego w obcisłych spodniach i podartej koszulce, krzyczącego w niebogłosy do setek ludzi. Jest do tego stworzony, jak Mick Jagger.

Potrząsa głową. „Obawiam się, że byłoby słabo. Ale zawsze mógłbyś jeździć w trasy jako groupie, jeżeli byś chciał.” To kolejna rzecz, którą Louis może łatwo sobie wyobrazić, Harry jako groupie, a wszyscy go pieprzą. Łapie mocno za ucho od jego kubka.

Harry odchyla głowę, unosi brwi w zamyśleniu i próbuje się nie uśmiechać.

„Tak przypuszczam” rozmyśla Harry, zanim z powrotem spogląda na Louisa i bierze następny łyk gorącej czekolady.

 

 

 

To mogłoby być przed piątą rozmową z Harrym Stylesem, wydaje się, że Harry uważa, że są przyjaciółmi.

To wszystko jest w porządku dla Louisa, naprawdę, tylko jest mu coraz ciężej patrzeć w lustro, ponieważ bycie przyjacielem Harry’ego wiąże się z oglądaniem Harry’ego częściej.

Jednak Louis bardzo się stara.

Spędza całe piątkowe popołudnie na kanapie przed telewizorem i dłońmi na kolanach.

Niall dziwnie na niego patrzy gdy przychodzi do domu, chowa klucze z powrotem do kieszeni i rzuca swój plecak obok drzwi, po czym ściąga buty i zostawia je tam gdzie upadły. Bierze gryz kanapki, krzywi się i wyciera kącik ust kciukiem.

„Przysięgam, że widziałem tego chłopaka, na którego punkcie masz obsesję, kiedy byłem w Pret” mówi Niall, po czym bierze następny gryz.

Louis szybko potrząsa głową i patrzy na zegar. Livestream Harry’ego powinien za chwilę się zacząć.

„Wątpię w to” mówi z łatwością, próbując udawać skupionego na Pogromcach Mitów.

Niall wzrusza ramionami, po czym kładzie kanapkę na blacie kuchennym i zdejmuje płaszcz zawieszając go na oparciu krzesła.

Spogląda na Louisa, po czym siada koło niego. Powoli przeżuwa, patrzy na zegarek i mruży oczy. „Skoro o tym mowa, czy jego program czy coś, nie będzie się zaczynać?”

Właśnie, powinno. Harry prawdopodobniej właśnie wita wszystkich widzów i mówi o swoim dniu. Najprawdopodobniej jest jeszcze ubrany, więc Louis niczego nie przegapił.

„Nie będę już tego oglądał.” Louis mówi powoli, próbując uśmiechnąć się do Nialla.

Niall przewraca oczami. ”Jeżeli chcesz to wyjdę na jakiś czas?” Proponuje, „Mogę nawet wziąć Liama na drinka, jeżeli chcesz słuchać tego głośno.”

Louis kocha Nialla, jak młodszego brata i jest wdzięczny za to jak wyrozumiały jest, ale gdy próbuje odzwyczaić się od oglądania chłopca, który zabawia się ze sobą dla pieniędzy, jego oferta jest zbyt kusząca. To przegrana bitwa. Żałośnie kiwa głową.

Niall ściska jego ramie i ponownie wstaje. „Popatrz, to było wszystko, co musiałeś zrobić. Ja i Liam będziemy z godzinę, może dwie” mówi, gdy wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i ponownie zakłada płaszcz, wsuwa buty i opuszcza mieszkanie z trzaskiem drzwi, wybierając numer Liama.

Dotarcie do pokoju zajmuje Louisa pół minuty, laptop się włącza, gdy on wyciąga swój lubrykant, zsuwa dresy w dół ud i opiera się o poduszki.

Wchodzi na stronę Harry’ego, jego serce łomocze, gdy widzi jego słodki uśmiech na zdjęciu na górze strony. Zapisuje najnowsze zdjęcie, które Harry zamieścił, klęczy na nim w zakolanówkach, a kutas stoi naprzeciw jego brzucha, po tym klika na migający przycisk _Na żywo!_

Loguje się, strona ładuje się przez moment, po czym słyszy wzdychanie Harry’ego, który siedzi po turecku przed kamerą bez koszulki, w spódniczce w kolorze różowej gumy balonowej opiętej na jego talii.

Opowiada powoli o swoich planach na weekend, jego usta ciągle układają się w figlarny uśmieszek, gdy jeździ palami po swoich udach, przybliżając je coraz bardziej do rąbka swojej spódniczki, ale nie dotykając jej.

Louis wie, czego chce, więc robi mały rachunek sumienia, jak zawsze, by mieć pewność, że na pewno nie będzie potrzebował dziesięciu funtów przez najbliższy tydzień, po czy klika na zielony przycisk by wpłacić pieniądze.

Harry przerwał swój monolog i popatrzył na ekran, po czym promiennie się uśmiecha. „Dziękuję Tommo the Tank Engine za wpłacanie tygodniowej stawki.”

Właśnie wtedy Harry odchyla swoją spódniczkę, a jego kutas podskakuje. Twardy i mokry.

Owija swoją dłoń dookoła siebie, a Louis otwiera lubrykant, łapie penisa w swoją zgrabną dłoń i stymuluje się szybciej, bo naprawdę chciałby być tam z Harrym.

Harry pochyla się do przodu i przegląda komentarze, śmieje się słodko, po czym obciąga spódniczkę w dół, więc zarys jego kutasa jest widoczny przez różowy materiał.

„Wszystkiego najlepszego Rocking Jock, jakieś życzenia?” Powiedział seksownym głosem, dotykając główki swojego kutasa przez materiał i pochyla się w stronę ekranu, jest skoncentrowany na tym, co czyta. Jego szeroki uśmiech jest bardzo kokieteryjny.

„Myślę, że mogę to dla ciebie zrobić.” Harry mówi miękko, po czym szeroko się uśmiecha i pochyla się tak, że kamera nie może go uchwycić. Kiedy wraca, trzyma w dłoniach lubrykant i gruby, różowy wibrator.

Kładzie je przy swoich nogach, przesuwa laptopa i podnosi się na kolanach na kołdrze. Louis jest sparaliżowany, gdy napina swoje ręce i przykłada je do spódniczki. Podciągając ją wyżej i wyżej, po czym ją opuszcza ją. Louis jęczy sfrustrowany i zaciska pięść u podstawy swojego penisa.

Harry porusza się, jest odwrócony tyłem do kamery, więc Louis obserwuje tył jego ud zanim Harry wypina się, a Louis ma cudowny widok na jego tyłek, kamera robi zbliżenie na jego spódniczkę.

Powoli się pochyla, aż kutas Louisa drga w jego dłoni, jest skupiony na tym jak Harry się przesuwa do wygodnej pozycji, a jego spódniczka jest nad jego pośladkami.

„Wszyscy widzą?” Mówi stłumionym głosem Harry, po czym jego ręce przesunęły się na krawędź spódniczki, podnosząc ją, aż jego dziurka staje się widoczna, gładka i różowa.

Louis przygryza wargę, chcąc tylko włożyć w niego język, pozwolić mu usiąść na tego twarzy i lizać go.

Harry sięga za siebie i jego ciało odrobinę się przesuwa, po czym jego ramie cofa się, a on trzyma w dłoni śliski od lubrykantu wibrator. Trzyma gruby koniec przy swojej dziurce i powoli go wsuwa.

Louis prawie czci to, w jaki sposób on to robi, jęcząc tak głośno, zaczynając trochę nerwowo i wkładając w siebie wielką zabawkę, dopóki błyszcząca podstawa znika. Louis widzi jak jego uda przez to drżą, po czym naciska przycisk kciukiem wywołując brzęczący dźwięk.

Harry jęczy, gdy ściska podstawę swojego penisa, robi to szybciej, całym sobą.

Harry jest dla siebie bezwzględny, szybko porusza zabawką i jęczy.

Jego ramię jest napięte, gdy w tym czasie obciąga sobie ręką.

Harry szybko dochodzi, ale nie wyciąga zabawki, kiedy próbuje unormować oddech, dzięki temu Louis dochodzi, słuchając cichych jęków Harry’ego, po tym Harry odwraca się i wyjmuje to z siebie.

Jego dziurka na chwile pozostaje w tym kształcie.

Jego policzki są zaczerwienione i wygląda słodko, gdy niezdarnie obraca się przodem do kamery, jego spódniczka jest pognieciona z mokrą plamą na przedzie.

Louis wpłaca kolejne dwa funty, by zobaczyć uśmiech Harry’ego, po czym zamyka laptopa, a uczucie ogromnego wstydu go zalewa.

 

 

 

Harry pisze do niego w piątek w nocy, a to dla niego nowe, to, że Louis ma zapisany numer Harry’ego w telefonie, jak również głupie zdjęcie ananasa, które wysłał mu Harry, moment po tym jak Louis dał mu swój numer.

To było w porządku dla Louisa, gdy dostawał kochane wiadomości od Harry’ego gdzie narzekał na to jak zimno jest w jego jednoosobowym pokoju i zdjęcia w złej jakości gdy Harry nie może spać; ale Harry wysyła mu wiadomość z pytaniem czy jest wolny, jakieś dziesięć minut po tym jak Louis oglądał go robiącego kokieteryjny striptiz w zwiewnych, różowych majtkach i podwiązkach. Louis z poczuciem winy wyłącza telefon i zostawia go ekranem do dołu na stoliku nocnym.

Włącza go dopiero w sobotnią noc, przed tym jak wychodzi z Niallem, wtedy Harry wysyła mu dwa zdjęcia, na których wygląda na niezadowolonego i osiem wiadomości.

Wtedy Louis decyduje przestać subskrybować _cumwhoreharry_ raz na zawsze.

Oczywiście nie na długo, ponieważ wraca do domu sfrustrowany, bo nie mógł znaleźć nikogo wystarczająco przyzwoitego i jego jedyną opcją jest filmik numer siedemnaście, ten, w którym Harry w gładkiej koszuli nocnej, sięgającej mu tyko do ud dąsa się do kamery.

 

 

 

„Jakie masz plany na weekend?” Harry pyta go, owijając słuchawki wokół telefonu po czym wsadza go do tylnej kieszeni.

Louis kopie powietrze. Ma prace za pół godziny.

„Liam robi małą imprezę w sobotę, ale nic poza tym. A ty?” Louis odpowiada, patrząc w stronę Harry’ego.

Opuści imprezę, zamierzając nie oglądać Harry’ego, ale wtedy pewnie to zrobi. Skończy na oglądaniu „Środowego Filmiku” numer siedem, gdzie Harry dochodzi bez dotykania, ujeżdżając wielkie dildo i pocierając swoje sutki. Łka gdzieś przy końcu.

„Nic zaplanowanego, naprawdę. Pewnie będę oglądał całe dwa sezony Przyjaciół w piątek i zrobię coś dalej w moim zadaniu z fotografii, ale nic poza tym.”

Louis kiwa głową, gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, mógłby zaproponować żeby zrobili coś razem, ale Harry sprawia, że czuje się głupio.

Idzie z Harrym na Abbotts Hall w ciszy, zanim nie widzi, że Harry zatrzymuje się i staje na progu.

„Więc”, mówi Harry unosząc brwi. Louis wzrusza ramionami naciągając kurtkę. Harry lekko się śmieje i potrząsa głową. „Cześć Louis, udanego weekendu.”

Louis wzdycha, a Harry odwraca się i wchodzi na górę po schodach, wypuszcza chmurę pary z ust. Skanuje jego nogi, na których opina się materiał jeansu. Harry otwiera główne drzwi, kiedy myśli w niego uderzają.

„Hej Harry!” woła, a Harry odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć i powoli zagryza wargę.

„Yeah?”

„Chcesz przyjść w sobotę?”

Harry uśmiecha się i szybko kiwa głową. „Bardzo chętnie, Louis.”

Louis czuje się jak gówno, gdy ogląda Harry’ego który krztusi się dildo w nocy, na prośbę kogoś, kto dużo zapłacił.

Harry pojawia się po ósmej, przechodzi przez drzwi ubrany w obcisłe spodnie i czarną bluzę, rozgląda się kiedy ściska jej krawędź. Louis nie może pojąć, jak ktoś tak słodko i cudownie wyglądający, może spędzać piątkowe wieczory na ssaniu wielkich kawałków gumy za pieniądze.

Louis myśli że to tylko jego wyobraźnia, a twarz Harry’ego wcale nie rozświetla się gdy go widzi, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej to tylko światło.

Niall wziął odpowiedzialność za alkohol, co skończyło sie obrzydliwym rumem, winem i czymś­czego­Louis­nie­może­rozpoznać, a po jednej kolejce Louis czuje sie pijany. Louis nalewa Harry'emu, podchodzi do niego, podaje mu i otrzymuje szeroki uśmiech wraz z pięknymi zmarszczkami koło oczu. Louis wie, że powinien przestać pić, zanim powie Harry'emu, że wygląda pięknie w białej bieliźnie.

Harry pije szybko, a sposób w jaki przełyka jest cudowny.

Liam jest miły, więc ma dużo znajomych, ale wygląda na to, że Harry zna więcej ludzi niż Louis. W tym czasie Harry znika w tłumie, a Louis kończy na kanapie z dziewczyną z ciemnymi odrostami.

Harry stoi koło chłopaka, który ma wygolone boki głowy i miło sie na to patrzy, bo Harry wygląda ładnie w jego ramionach, wiec Louis udaje zainteresowanego tym co mówi dziewczyna. Jest ładna, ale nie mógłby z nią sypiać.

Kanapa koło niego ugina sie, a on to ignoruje, dopóki ktoś nie kładzie głowy na jego ramieniu, a włosy nie łaskoczą go w szyje.

Spina się, ale po chwili uświadamia sobie, że to tylko Harry. Louis może stwierdzić, że zbyt dużo wypił. Jego oczy są zaszklone, uśmiecha się szeroko i wierci, dopóki nie znajduje się praktycznie na kolanach Louisa. To nie jest niemiłe, może trochę nieznane, ale Harry jest taki milusi i ciepły, kiedy rozsiada się okrakiem na nim.

Dziewczyna z ciemnymi odrostami i kolczykiem w języku zniknęła, gdy Harry zaczyna opowiadać żarty, próbując jeszcze bardziej rozszerzyć swoje nogi. Louis widział jak rozszerza swoje nogi przed kamerą niezliczoną ilość razy. Wygląda jakby chciałby być wypieprzony z rozłożonymi nogami i głową odchyloną do tyłu, gdy śmieje się ze swoich własnych żartów.

Louis kładzie bezczynnie swoją dłoń na jego udzie, gdy Harry zaczyna bezsensownie bełkotać.

Louis nieco świadomie spogląda na Nialla, ale w momencie staje się bardziej trzeźwy, gdy widzi go koło Liama. Wie, że ma kłopoty, gdy Liam przeciska się przed tłum idąc w ich stronę, a on zdejmuje dłoń z uda Harry’ego zanim Liam zatrzymuje się przed nimi.

Harry promiennie się uśmiecha i unosi swoje biodra.

„Kto to?” Liam pyta, uśmiechając się w sposób który sprawia, że ludzie go lubią. Wygląda dobrze, chociaż jest niechlujnie ubrany i nieogolony. Louis jest super­przytomny i skupia się na tym, że Harry jeszcze bardziej rozszerza swoje nogi.

„Cześć, jestem Harry” bełkocze Harry i wyciąga dłoń w stronę Liama, by się z nim przywitać.

Liam uśmiecha się czule do pijanego chłopca przed tym, jak upija łyk ze swojego kubka. „Wyglądasz znajomo, prawda Louis?”

Louis unosi brwi patrząc na Liama i potrząsa głową. Harry kładzie stopy na kanapie.

Liam przekręca głowę w stronę kuchni, a Louis wstaje z kanapy. Gorące palce zaciskają się na jego nadgarstku, więc spogląda w dół na Harry’ego, który wydyma wargi i patrzy na niego oczami Bambiego.

„Gdzie idziesz?” Pyta trochę niewyraźnie.

„Zaraz wracam” mówi Louis, więc Harry kiwa głową i znowu opiera się o kanapę.

Niall krzyżuje ramiona i marszczy brwi patrząc na niego. „To ten chłopak, prawda? Ten, którego ciągle oglądasz?”

Louis kiwa głową i powstrzymuje się by nie spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

„Więc, jak długo to trwa?” Pyta Liam opierając się o blat.

„To po prostu się stało. Znam go parę tygodni, może trochę ponad miesiąc. Chodzi ze mną na zajęcia z Psychologii. Jest strasznie słodki.”

„Nie pieprzysz się z nim?” Niall marszczy brwi patrząc gdzieś.

Louis potrząsa głową. „Nawet go jeszcze nigdzie nie zaprosiłem. Czuję się zbyt winny, ponieważ nadal go oglądam.”

Niall powoli kiwa głową. Liam wzrusza ramionami i szturcha się z Niallem.

„Więc” zaczyna Liam, nieco marszcząc brwi, „zgaduję, że wiesz co robisz.”

Louis się śmieje. „Nie miałem pojęcia. Ale myślę, że mógłbym zaprosić go gdzieś jutro, kiedy będzie trzeźwy” mówi powoli.

Dla Niall jest to wystarczające. Kiedy są usatysfakcjonowani, Louis wraca na kanapę.

Harry śpi, jego usta są lekko otwarte gdy cicho chrapie, przyciska swoje dłonie płasko do oparcia kanapy, a nogi na podkurczone do klatki piersiowej.’

Louis porównuje jego miękkie włosy do zwierzątka, kończy na tym że przeczesuje je palcami i delikatnie pociąga, więc Harry mruczy przez sen. Cicho chichocze, po czym potrząsa ramionami chłopaka próbując go obudzić.

„Harry?” Szepcze cicho, „wstawaj. Przez tą kanapę będą boleć cię plecy.”

Harry cicho jęczy zanim otwiera oczy. Uśmiecha się powoli, bardzo słodko i łapie Louisa za nadgarstek. Chętnie i ciekawie próbuje zgadnąć co chce Harry, który pociąga go na kanapę i pochyla się nad nim.

Louis jest zaskoczony, więc nerwowo się śmieje, a usta Harry’ego są tak blisko jego.

To jest delikatne i szybkie. Harry całuje go czule, po czym znowu zasypia, leżąc na nim.

Louisowi wali serce, kiedy Harry oplata ramionami jego szyję i zaczyna cicho chrapać.


	3. rozdział 2 (część 1)

Gdy Louis się budzi, uświadamia sobie, że zasnął na najprawdopodobniej najtwardszej kanapie na świecie prawie bez śladu kaca i z ciepłem bijącym z jego klatki piersiowej.

Harry nadal leży na nim rozwalony, oddychając wolno, więc jego obcas wbija się w łydkę Louisa. To nie w szczególności przyjemne.

Louis nie był tak pijany, żeby zapomnieć jak poprzedniej nocy jego usta były muskane, ale prawdopodobnie ostatnią rzeczą, którą Harry pamięta to taniec z rudą dziewczyną w kombinezonie do Wham!.

Myśli, że chyba Harry się na nim ślinił, ale nie przejmuje się tym tak bardzo jak powinien. Harry nie jest bardzo ciężki, ale Louis jest zdrętwiały, a jego plecy bolą; ciało Harry’ego wydaje składać się z ostrych kątów i stawów, które kłują Louisa w sposób, który nie byłby tak niechciany gdyby byli w bardziej ustronnym miejscu (patrz: łóżko Louisa).

Małym problemem jest to, że Harry naciska na jego pęcherz, ale wygląda na tak zadowolonego śpiąc na nim. Louis nie chce go budzić, naprawdę, ponieważ wyciąga swoją szyję i widzi profil Harry’ego, który nie jest przyciśnięty do jego koszulki, i zauważa jak słodki jest, gdy twardo śpi.

Ale Louis naprawdę musi siku.

Jego ramię zdrętwiało przed tym jak próbował się podnieść, więc kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. Potrząsa nim delikatnie, dopóki Harry nie sapie i szepcze coś bezsensownego w jego skórę, a jego oddech jest gorący.

Owija Louisa ciaśniej ramieniem, w okolicach podbrzusza, jeszcze bardziej przytulając się do Louisa i mocniej naciskając na jego pęcherz. Louis zaciska zęby.

„Harry?” Próbuje, potrząsając jeszcze raz jego ramię. „Harry, kochanie, obudź się.”

Harry jęczy gardłowo i próbuje się podnieść, opierając dłonie o klatkę piersiową Louisa. Niezdarnie sobie radzi próbując się wyprostować i kończy siedząc w połowie ud Louisa, przez co jeszcze bardziej wbija obcas w jego goleń.

„Głowa mnie boli” jęczy Harry, podnosząc dłoń by przetrzeć oko, kąciki jego opuchniętych po śnie ust opadają.

Louis podnosi się na łokciach.

„Będąc szczerym, wypiłeś więcej mieszanki Nialla niż powinieneś” docina mu Louis, a Harry marszczy brwi i zaciska powieki, gdy dotyka palcami czoła.

„Cześć” mruczy cicho, próbując uśmiechnąć się do Louisa, ale jego twarz znowu wykrzywia się bólu, więc powraca do masowania czoła.

Louis posyła mu pełen współczucia uśmiech.

„Dobry” mówi, przesuwając nogę pod nogą Harry’ego. „Mogę ci coś na to dać, jeżeli, no wiesz” znowu rusza nogą.

Policzki Harry’ego są różowe jak wschód słońca, gdy zaczyna rozumieć, o co chodzi i wierci się siadając na udzie Louisa, wstając na chwiejnych nogach i znowu siada, gdy Louis też to robi.

Jest kochany, pomięty po śnie z opadającymi powiekami, kiedy marszczy brwi przez ból głowy zgarbiony nad swoimi udami.

Po tym, jak Louis wychodzi z łazienki, daje Harry’emu dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe i szklankę wody, które Harry przyjmuje z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Patrzy jak Harry powoli przełyka, przy czym trzepocze rzęsami nad zaróżowionymi policzkami i jak jego gardło się porusza.

Zaróżowione policzki Harry’ego stają się jeszcze bardziej różowe, gdy uświadamia sobie, że Louis na niego patrzył, a Louis rumieni się przez to, że został przyłapany. Harry drapie się po karku, a kołnierz jego bluzy opada, więc widać jego obojczyki; gładka i delikatna skóra kontrastuje z ciemną wełną.

„Zakładam, że powinienem już iść, prawda?” Pyta nieśmiało Harry.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, przypominając sobie mokre palce Harry’ego, odpoczywającego jeszcze klęcząc. „Jeśli chcesz. Wszystko, co mogę zaoferować to przypalone tosty i pierwszy sezon Techników-Magików.”

Harry podnosi wzrok ze swoich dłoni na Louisa i uśmiech powoli wpełza na jego usta.

„Miałbyś coś przeciwko?” Pyta, a Louis prawdopodobnie kręci głową zbyt szybko, by wyglądać na nonszalancko nastawionego do tej sytuacji.

„Nie” mówi szybko. „Nie mam nic przeciwko.”

W końcu Harry wychodzi po jedenastej, a każda granica, którą Louis przekroczył ze swoim crushem wyglądała bardzo nierealnie.

 

 

 

Nadchodzi niedzielny wieczór, a Louis nadal zbiera się by zejść z kanapy o siódmej i oglądać niedzielny program Harry’ego, ale Liam powstrzymuje go wieszając się na oparciu kanap.

„Czy to nie jest trochę dziwne? Biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz się z nim przyjaźnisz i tak dalej” pyta, a Niall odrywa wzrok od telewizora by też spojrzeć na Louis.

Louis to wie. „Co masz na myśli?” Pyta zamiast tego i krzyżuje ramiona na piesi.

„To, że zaprosiłeś go wczoraj i skończyłeś z nim na kanapie. I zakładając, że to z nim ciągle piszesz, to oczywiste, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. Więc to, że oglądasz go, a on o tym nie wie, nie jest odrobinę dziwne?” Pyta Liam, spokojnie jak do dziecka, które zaraz ma wpaść w furię.

Louis marszczy brwi. „To jest dziwne, bo się z nim przyjaźnię?”

Liam wierci się, a Niall pochyla się odpowiadając „Cóż, yeah, to tak jakbyś oglądał nas, bez naszej wiedzy.”

Louis wie, że mają rację, i wie, że jeśli nie przestanie, to będzie się rozwijać. Bez końca.

„Różnica jest taka, że prędzej postrzeliłbym się w stopę, niż spał z którymś z was” warczy i idzie tupiąc do swojego pokoju, znowu czując się jak nieposłuszny dziesięciolatek.

Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, co Liam i Niall powiedzieli, gdy ogląda jak Harry bełkocze coś i odpowiada na pytania widzów.

 

 

 

Gdy we wtorek Louis wchodzi na salę, widzi, że ktoś siedzi obok jego miejsca, opierając głowę o ławkę. Przypuszcza, że to ta dziewczyna z trzema kolczykami w uchu, która zawsze siedzi koło niego, ale im bliżej jest zgarbionej postaci, zauważa dwie rzeczy: a – że wąskie ramiona, które nakrywa miękki sweter, są szerokie, i b – dziewczyna z trzema kolczykami siedzi w następnym rzędzie, zgarbiona nad swoim telefonem.

Gdy Louis jest na tyle blisko by zobaczyć kępki włosów, zerka pod czapkę z szarej wełny i zauważa, że to Harry pochyla się nad ławką ze słuchawkami w uszach.

Louis kładzie swój plecak na ławce przed tym, jak kładzie dłoń na plecach Harry’ego pomiędzy łopatkami.

Harry podskakuje nieznacznie przez dotyk, wyciąga słuchawki i uśmiecha się śpiąco.

„Nowe miejsce?” Pyta Louis, unosząc brew.

Harry tylko się uśmiecha, a Louis patrzy jak jego usta poruszają się okrutnie, przesuwa zębami po swoich pełnych wargach, gotowy by je zagryźć, ale zamiast tego usta Harry’ego układają się w pogodny uśmiech.

„Dobry” mówi przeciągając samogłoski, a Louis chce wpić się w jego usta, zacisnąć palce na jego nadgarstkach i poczuć smak jego miętowej gumy, gdy będą oddychać tym samym powietrzem.

To była podniecająca myśl, że jest tak dobrym przyjacielem Harry’ego, że ten się przesiadłby usiąść koło niego.

O dziwo może się skupić, gdy Harry jest obok, ponieważ nie może się na niego gapić bez bycia przyłapanym; więc jest zmuszony patrzeć przed siebie i próbuje, prawie z powodzeniem, nie myśleć o transmisji z poprzedniej nocy, gdzie Harry próbował dojść trzy razy pod rząd, masturbując się powoli przed kamerą i dochodząc dwa razy przed tym jak zaczął ciężko i płytko oddychać, a gdy już prawie łkał, przestał, a potem przepraszał za nieudany trzeci raz.

Pod koniec wykładu Louis ma kilka niejasnych pomysłów, co właściwie się dzieje, a Harry powoli pakuje się obok niego, gdy obraca się z uśmiechem.

„Chcesz iść na lunch?” Pyta Harry, zawieszając sobie torbę na ramieniu.

Louis sprawdza godzinę i uśmiecha się. „Jest dopiero jedenasta” droczy się, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

„W takim razie późne śniadanie” Harry wzrusza ramionami.

Louis pochyla głowę.

„Chodź.”

Harry idzie za nim.

Harry upija łyk swojej lemoniady i próbuje powstrzymać chichot, gdy Louis bierze gryz kanapki, szeroko uśmiechając się do niego.

„Powiedz, o czym myślisz” droczy się Louis po tym jak przełyka.

„Hugh Grant mógłby być moim ojcem” Harry rumieni się, ściskając swojego croissanta zanim wkłada go do ust.

Louis puszcza mu oczko. „Coś mówi mi, że coś innego cię niepokoi.”

Harry spuszcza wzrok na swojego nadgryzionego, czekoladowego croissanta, a jego policzki nadal są w kolorze truskawkowego milkshake’a.

Harry nie odzywa się, tylko upija kolejny łyk lemoniady ciągle patrząc w dół, ale wtedy podnosi wzrok nieznacznie marszcząc brwi, wyglądając jak zamyślone, małe dziecko.

„Myślisz, że mężczyźni są dla mnie?” Harry pyta, powoli mrużąc oczy, gdy patrzy na światło słoneczne, które przedostały się przez warstwę szarych chmur.

Myśli Louisa natychmiast nakierowują się na to, że jest o tym przekonany, ponieważ ogląda Harry’ego ujeżdżającego wibratory i jęczącego dla sponsorów już ponad rok, więc to było raczej oczywiste, że jest gejem.

Wzrusza ramionami. „Dodając dwa do dwóch, przypuszczam, że tak.”

Harry szeroko się uśmiecha, a Louis myśli, że usta Harry’ego mają dokładnie ten sam kolor, co truskawki, i desperacko chce pochylić się nad jednym z małych stolików i całować go, czując posmak lemoniady.

Harry kiwa głową.

„Też tak przypuszczam” powtarza, a Louis chciałby mieć na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, dzięki którym mógłby się wpatrywać w niego dłużej.

 

 

 

Louis włącza następny livestream na czas, by zobaczyć dolne partie Harry’ego zapełniające ekran, który ubrany jest w szmaragdowe figi z kremową falbanką, dzianinowe podkolanówki i zasznurowane conversy.

Kopie nogami tam i z powrotem, a Louis chce być pomiędzy jego udami, ściskać delikatne pośladki, aż będzie mógł go rozciągać, a Harry będzie kwilić.

Wyjmuje lewą słuchawkę i pogłaśnia dźwięk, karmelowy głos Harry’ego wypełnia ciszę.

„Jeszcze raz dziękuję Peter Parker Twenty Three za cudowny prezent, a pozostali, pamiętajcie, że jeżeli kupicie mi coś z mojej listy życzeń, możecie dostać specjalne podziękowanie w formie zdjęcia lub filmu, odpowiednio do ceny.” Harry przeciąga samogłoski, a jego ręka się pojawia spoczywając na pośladku i ściskając go.

„Ktoś zostawił prośbę, żebym rozciągał się, aż nie dojdę, a jak pewnie większość z was wie, nienawidzę zawodzić.”

Louis widzi, jak Harry się droczy ciągnąc za pasek, kręci biodrami i przyciska je do łóżka. Louis chce je trzymać, gdy ten odwiązuje sznurówki w swoich conversach, ściąga podkolanówki ze swoich gładkich nóg i droczy się, przesuwając swoje palce po udzie; wtedy Harry niszczy swoje nowe majtki wydzielając odrobinę preejakulatu na jedwabisty materiał.

Louis zamyka stronę, gdy Harry dochodzi, a poczucie winy narasta w jego brzuchu, kiedy Harry uśmiecha się do kamery tak samo jak tego dnia do Louisa, słodko i nieśmiało.

 

 

 

Niall zaprasza jakąś dziewczynę, a Louis po piętnastu minutach może powiedzieć, że nie jest nim zainteresowana, ale Niall jest trochę za bardzo podniecony, więc Louis mówi Liamowi żeby zaprosić jakiś znajomych, gdy pisze do Harry’ego.

 ** _czy to ma jakiś podtekst? x_** Harry odpisuje, a Louis przewraca oczami próbując nie odpisać twierdząco.

 ** _niall umówił się z jakąś pulchną dziewczyną, a ja i liam chcemy sobie to jakoś ułatwić x_** pisze Louis, a odpowiedź od Harry’ego przychodzi zaledwie kilka sekund później.

**_Będę niedługo xx_ **

Louis nie powinien szczerzyć się widząc dwa x na końcu wiadomości, bo nie jest nastolatkiem piszącym ze swoim crushem, ale i tak to robi.

Harry przychodzi mniej niż dwadzieścia minut później, dwóch znajomych Liama już jest; jeden pomiędzy Niallem a dziewczyną, a Liam czyta tytuły płyt DVD.

„Widzę, że jest impreza” komentuje Harry, gdy Louis otwiera mu drzwi i wchodzi do środka.

Louis chce wsunąć palce pod bluzę Harry’ego i drapać jego plecy, aż ten będzie mruczeć w usta Louisa. Louis chce czuć jak Harry uśmiecha się przy jego ustach, całować go po szyi i słyszeć jak chichocze przez łaskotanie.

„Jesteś głodny?” pyta Louis ignorując sarkastyczny ton Harry’ego.

Harry pstryka swój brzuch i spogląda na Louisa. „A co masz?”

„Niall wcześniej zamówił pizzę, więc będzie niedługo” widzi jak Harry nieco marszczy brwi; „ale myślę, że mamy coś ukrytego w zasnutej pajęczynami szafce kuchennej.”

Harry cmoka z dezaprobatą i idzie za Louisem do kuchni, i opiera się o blat. „Gdyby mógł mieć swoją własną kuchnię, a nie wspólny kącik, dbałbym o nią bardziej niż wy trzej razem wzięci."

„Więc masz wolną rękę” Louis otwiera lodówkę, zgina się i skanuje wnętrze. „Mogę ci zaoferować jabłko albo resztki chińszczyzny. Jest jeszcze trochę chleba, jeśli chciałbyś zapiekankę czy coś.”

„Resztki brzmią świetnie.”

Louis daje dwa pudełka do mikrofalówki i podaje Harry’emu widelec.

Harry siada na blacie i zaczyna jeść, a Louis chce tylko stanąć pomiędzy jego udami, pochylić się i całować go delikatnie, odsunąć się i zacząć karmić go słodko-kwaśnymi kluskami.

Do końca wieczoru zostali w kuchni chichocząc i pijąc czerwone wino.

 

 

 

W piątek Harry zaczyna swój livestrem z kokardką we włosach i misiem przyciśniętym do klatki piersiowej, ma na sobie lnianą koszulkę, patrzy prosto w kamerę, wydyma wargę i mówi „tęskniłem tatusiu.”

Louis jest popieprzony, dochodzi żenująco szybko widząc Harry’ego zabawiającego się ze sobą i jęczącego dla swojego tatusia.

 ** _Chcesz spotkać się w Lazaris??Xx_** pisze Harry we wtorek rano. **_Odprowadzę Cię do akademika x_** nie mija minuta, a Louis dostaje drugą wiadomość.

 ** _dwadzieścia minut x_** odpisuje Louis, susząc swoje włosy ręcznikiem.

Wiadomość od Harry’ego przychodzi kilka minut później, kiedy Louis zakłada spodnie, zapina je, ubiera bluzę MNU (prawdopodobnie bluza uczelni, na której studiują, MidAmerica Nazarene University w stanie Kansas – przyp. tłum.) i pakuje plecak. Jego telefon wibruje w kieszeni.

 ** _Widzimy się niedługo!! xx_** brzmi odpowiedź od Harry’ego.

 

 

 

Harry już jest, siedzi przy stoliku przy oknie. Louis podchodzi do jego stolika, a Harry spogląda na niego, kiedy pije ze swojego kubka. Identyczny stoi po drugiej stronie stolika.

„Hej” wita się Louis i siada naprzeciwko.

Harry uśmiecha się promiennie odpowiadając. „Wziąłem ci gorącą czekoladę, bo jest chłodno, kupiłem też brownie dla siebie i pomyślałem, że też ci kupię.”

Louis bierze swój kubek dziękując i bierze łyk, napój rozgrzewa go od środka trafiając do żołądka. Ale teraz, to jego normalna reakcja na Harry’ego.

 

 

 

Louis nie ma tyle cierpliwości, żeby czekać do następnego czwartkowego popołudnia. Harry zrobił pewną aluzję w swoim ostatnim livestremie, a Louis zauważył, że kiwa się na krześle będąc filmowany, więc w środę, kiedy dostaje nową wiadomość na maila, uderza palcami w udo robiąc szybką decyzje i podnosi się z łóżka by jak najszybciej zamknąć drzwi, nawet jeśli jest przekonany, że Niall tego nie usłyszy, bo w salonie jest jeszcze trzech innych chłopców, którzy są naprawdę hałaśliwi.

Prawie dwanaście minut później Louis wkłada lewą słuchawkę, siada na łóżku ze swoim laptopem i wkłada rękę pod swoje dresy.

Wie, że jest w tarapatach, bo Harry jest w spódniczce, szkocka krata jest dopasowana do jego wąskiej talii i daje złudzenie pełnych bioder. Wie, że jest w tarapatach, bo Harry wygląda tak grzesznie w krótkiej spódniczce i białych skarpetkach, które sięgają mu do kolan, podciąga rękawy swojej za dużej koszuli do łokci.

Chyba pomalował się błyszczykiem i tuszem, a Louis może niemal poczuć owocowy zapach dziecięcych perfum.

Harry ssie swoje palce i jęczy, gdy daje sobie klapsy, a spódniczka pęka w szwach. Kamera jest skierowana na jego tyłek w kolorze malinowej czerwieni, a Harry przesuwa lekko palcami po zaczerwienionej skórze; Louis chce położyć dłonie na jego biodrach i go pocałować.

Harry bierze do ust swoje wiśniowe dildo; to nieprzyzwoite jak powoli mruga oczami przed kamerą i zasysa policzki, aż zabawka jest mokra, nawilża ją jeszcze lubrykantem.

Harry jęczy, kiedy wkłada w siebie grubą zabawkę i zatrzymuje się, gdy jest już całkowicie w nim, Harry głęboko oddycha.

Pieprzy się powoli, a jego kutas jest twardy pomiędzy jego nogami; wydaje z siebie długie i pełne potrzeby jęki ze swoich błyszczących ust, dyszy przy poduszce, a jego palce drżą zaciskając się na podstawie zabawki wpychając ją w siebie.

Louis dochodzi, gdy Harry wyciąga z siebie dildo, przykłada tam palce i oddycha głęboko w desperacji.

 

 

 

Harry ma grypę i postanowił zostać w łóżku na tydzień, a Louis nie chce przyznać, że za nim tęskni.

Wykład z Psychologii jest nudny, kiedy nie ma obok Harry’ego, a on musi się skupić. Cotygodniowy livestrem Harry’ego to po prostu dziesięciominutowy filmik gdzie pociąga nosem, tłumaczy sytuacje i przeprasza. Przeprasza też, że „Środowy Filmik” będzie po prostu sklejką kilku scen z poprzednich.

Louis decyduje, że to będzie ten tydzień, w którym przestaje oglądać Harry’ego.

 

 

 

Poddaje się i znowu ogląda film numer czternaście, gdzie Harry jest zakuty do ramy łóżka z wibratorem w nim, błagając kogoś, kto go filmuje, żeby pozwolił mu dojść.

Filmik ma trzynaście minut, w tym cztery minuty, gdzie Harry błaga, i minuta gdzie się trzęsie, a jego kutas drga, a on dochodzi na swoje ciało, wygląda jakby miał się rozpłakać, i zwija się w kłębek. Przez ostatnią minutę uśmiecha się do kamery, cudownie i rozpustnie.

 

 

 

Louis ma pretekst na nierozmyślanie o czwartkowej nieobecności Harry’ego, spędzając całość wykładów z Literatury Angielskiej i Psychologii na czekaniu, aż jego telefon zawibruje przez wiadomość od Harry’ego, nawet jeżeli jest to mało prawdopodobne.

Gdy już znajduje się domu, jest tak zdesperowany, by usłyszeć głos Harry’ego, bardziej niż mógłby wcześniej pomyśleć, że wybiera jego numer.

Harry odbiera po czwartym sygnale, brzmi nieszczęśliwie i ma zatkany nos, „Lou?”

„Jak się czujesz?” pyta Louis zamiast tego, nawet jeśli to oczywiste, że Harry nie czuje się świetnie.

Harry ciężko wzdycha z małym sapnięciem. „Czuję się jak gówno” w końcu odpowiada, ale Louis słyszy, że się uśmiecha.

„Jadłeś coś?” mówi Louis, mimo że jest późne popołudnie i byłby zawiedziony, gdyby Harry zaprzeczył.

Harry śmieje się cicho. „Brzmisz jak moja mama. Ale nie, jedynie śniadanie.“

„Jesteś zajęty?”

Harry znowu sie śmieje się, a po tym pociąga nosem. „Czy brzmię jakbym gdzieś się wybierał?”

„Zakładam, że nie” odpowiada Louis, „mogę przyjść?”

„Jasne, jeśli tylko chcesz.”

„Świetnie" Louis szeroko się uśmiecha, opierając sie o oparcie fotela, „będę za pół godziny, w porządku?”

Harry mruczy zanim kaszle, a Louis się żegna, żeby Harry nie nadwyrężał gardła.

Kupuje dla niego minestrone i jagodową babeczkę.

Harry natychmiast otwiera drzwi, ma czerwony nos, spuchnięte oczy i tłuste włosy. Wygląda jakby nie wychodził przez tydzień, jest ubrany w piżamę z nadrukiem Spidermana, przez co Louis chce przykryć go kołdrą i ucałować w czoło.

„Mam jedzenie” wita się Louis, a Harry próbuje się uśmiechnąć, przez co kaszle.

„Czy kiedyś mówiłem ci, że cię kocham?” Harry wzdycha i siada w nogach łóżka.

Louis ignoruje tępy ból w klatce piersiowej, kiedy kładzie zupę na biurku i otwiera tekturowy karton.

„Wracaj do łóżka” mówi Louis łagodnie, a zdaje się, że Harry nie ma tyle energii, żeby się sprzeciwić.

Louis patrzy jak Harry zwija się pod kołdrą, jego policzki są blade, a oczy zamglone, Louis podaje mu parującą zupę i plastikową łyżkę. Harry uśmiecha się, ma krople potu na czole.

Louis wie, że powinien się martwić, bo Harry wygląda jak śmierć, ale nadal chce go przytulać dopóki nie poczuje się lepiej. Chce trzymać jego dłoń, wycierać czoło, myć mu włosy i pozwolić mu przespać się na swoim ramieniu.

Louis siada na krześle, a Harry marszczy brwi. „Jak bardzo boisz się, że się zarazisz?” Pyta po zjedzeniu pierwszej łyżki zupy.

Louis unosi brew. „Nie za bardzo… Dlaczego pytasz?”

Harry tylko wydyma dolną wargę. „Chcę się poprzytulać.”

Prawdopodobnie istnieje równoległa rzeczywistość, gdzie Louis może przytulać Harry'ego Styles'a bez obawy zarażenia się. Niestety Louis nie żyje w takiej.

„Przesuń się” mówi Harry'emu zdejmując buty i wchodzi pod kołdrę.

Jest trochę niekomfortowo, a przez sekundę jest za gorąco dla Louisa, ale Harry wydaje z siebie dźwięk zadowolenia, wierci sie chwilę i wraca do jedzenia zupy.

Harry wygląda śpiąco, gdy kończy, a Louis czuje się jakby przytulał rozgrzany piec. Daje Harry'emu szklankę wody, po czym przykłada dłoń do jego czoła i policzka.

„Masz gorączkę, kochanie” mówi zmartwiony Louis.

Harry oddaje mu pustą szklankę, żeby postawił ją na szafce i przesuwa się na drugą stronę łóżka, obejmując Louisa ramieniem i patrząc na niego.

„Czuje sie jakbym zamarzał” marudzi Harry i pociąga nosem.

Louis głaszcze dół jego pleców i wsadza nos w jego włosy.

„Kiedy ostatnio brałeś prysznic?” pyta łagodnie. Nie wie, dlaczego to, że Harry jest chory sprawia, że ciągle chce go pieszczotliwie nazywać, ale wygląda na to, że Harry to lubi.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i chowa twarz w szyi Louisa. „Jestem za słaby by stać pod prysznicem” odpowiada Harry, Louis kiwa głową i opiera policzek o jego głowę.

„Możesz przyjść do mnie i wziąć kąpiel z bąbelkami, jeżeli wolisz” sugeruje Louis.

„Naprawdę tak cuchnę?” pyta Harry i wydyma wargi, a Louis potrząsa głową.

„Tylko myślę, że szybciej dojdziesz do siebie, gdy będziesz czysty” tłumaczy się, przypomina sobie dni, kiedy był chory, a jego mama zaciągała go do łazienki i robiła jajko na twardo.

Harry wzdycha w jego szyję, a Louis jest pewny, że przez to się zarazi.

„To, że będę miał więcej do przejścia brzmi przerażająco.”

Louis drapie go pomiędzy łopatkami. „Będziesz mógł wskoczyć mi na plecy, gdy będziesz zmęczony, obiecuję.”

Myśli o tym, że czysty i słodki Harry leży u niego na kanapie albo w łóżku Liama, więc odpoczywa w czystej pościeli.

Harry wtula się w bok Louisa i przyciska policzek do jego klatki piersiowej. Louis zaczyna się pocić od tego, że leży z Harrym, a on jest rozpalony.

„Okay” ziewa Harry, jego noga jest pomiędzy udami Louisa, „ale najpierw pięć minut przytulania.”


	4. rozdział 2 (część 2)

Robi Harry'emu gorącą kąpiel i zostawia go samego, prosząc, żeby sie nie utopił i wychodzi do Sainbury's po jajka i chleb.  Gdy Louis wraca, Harry jest nadal w wannie i  jęczy, że jest pomarszczony jak śliwka, a Louis oferuje mu ręcznik i naprawdę próbuje odwrócić wzrok. 

Pożycza Harry'emu dresy i wełniany sweter oraz skarpetki, ponieważ ich podłoga nie jest tak ciepła jak w jego dusznym, jednoosobowym pokoju. 

Bierze kołdrę z łóżka i kładzie ją na kanapie mówiąc Harry'emu żeby sie tam położył.

„Co chciałbyś obejrzeć?” pyta go bawiąc się pilotem.

Harry wygląda na zadowolonego, jego włosy się suszą i kręcą na końcach oraz leniwie mruga oczami, jest przykryty kołdrą aż po szyję.

„Coś śmiesznego” mamrota i wygląda jakby zaraz miał zasnąć, a Louis chce go całować aż poczuje się lepiej.

Louis puszcza dla niego Śpiącą Królewnę, a Harry zasypia w cztery minuty.

Louis pracuje nad swoim zadaniem na zajęcia, kiedy Harry drzemie, myśląc jak miesiąc temu marzył by spotkać Harry’ego Styles’a i pieprzyć go, a teraz spędza z nim czwartkowe popołudnie, opiekując się nim i starając się nie gruchać na to jak wspaniale wygląda zwinięty na jego kanapie.

Pod koniec filmu brzuch Louisa zaczyna burczeć, a on zmusza się, by zrobić coś do jedzenia.

Gdy rozbija jajka myśli o tym, że Liam powinien być wkrótce w domu. Zastanawia się co Liam powie kiedy zobaczy Harry’ego śpiącego pod kołdrą i w ubraniach Louisa.

Prawdopodobnie powie Niallowi, więc będą mieć naradę współlokatorów, gdzie Niall i Liam obejmą rolę rodziców. Co zawsze kończy się mniejszą ilością łez i większą ilością alkoholu, niż po jakiejkolwiek rozmowie z jego rodzicami. Również czasami jointem.

Słyszy jak ktoś za nim cicho kaszle, przez co parzy sobie kciuk o krawędź rondla obracając się i spogląda na Harry’ego, który siada na blacie i kaszle w rękaw swetra Louisa.

„Obudziłem się, a ciebie nie było” Harry wydyma wargi, a jego głos jest ochrypły. Louis ma nadzieję, że jest taki słodki i kochany tylko kiedy jest chory, bo nie wie jak sobie poradzi z Harry’m, który jest ciągle taki milusi. Jest pewny, że bycie przyjacielem Harry’ego Styles’a nie jest dobre dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. Myśli, że może umrzeć.

Louis postanawia nie odpowiadać na komentarz Harry’ego, bo to że Harry obudził się i go szukał, wygląda jakby byli w związku, a Louis nie chce się łudzić, że ma u niego jakieś szanse.

Zamiast tego, pyta go „jesteś głodny?”

Harry macha nogami i Louis myśli, że wygląda jak mały chłopiec w luźnych ubraniach, z zaczerwienioną twarzą i zmęczonymi oczami. „Trochę.”

„Wracaj do salonu i znajdź coś innego do obejrzenia” mówi mu Louis.

Louis siedzi obok Harry’ego, kiedy Liam wchodzi do domu, film nadal leci zapomniany, a Harry próbuje trafić kawałkiem chleba w jajku w otwarte usta Louisa.

Liam unosi brew spoglądając znad telefonu i uśmiecha się. Louis wie co myśli oraz wie, że Liam powie Niallowi, że on i Harry się spotykają sekundę po tym jak wejdzie.

„Cześć, Harry” wita się, kładzie swoją torbę i opiera ją o nogę stolika do kawy.

„Cześć, Liam” Harry uśmiecha się promiennie. Jego głos jest nadal chrapliwy.

„Louis mówił mi, że jesteś chory?” Liam mówi, a to brzmi jak pytanie, siada w fotelu.

Harry kiwa głową, a jego kolano uderza to Louisa, gdy krzyżuje nogi pod kołdrą. „Jestem, ale Louis opiekuje się mną dzisiaj.”

„Widzę” mówi Liam. Znowu się tak uśmiecha, tak jak gdy Louis zaczyna mówić o jakimś chłopaku, którego pieprzył. „Nie krępujcie się.”

Wstaje i patrzy na Louisa wzrokiem, który mówi, że zostanie dokładnie przesłuchany, gdy Harry wyjdzie, zostawia telefon i idzie do łazienki.

Louis nie jest gotowy na rozmowę, gdzie będzie przymusowo tłumaczył jego znajomość z Harry’m, więc obraca się do niego. „Jest trochę za późno by teraz wracać, tak myślę. Chcesz zostać na noc?”

Harry kiwa głową i wpycha sobie cały pasek chleba w jajku do ust.

Louis wie, że to zły znak, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką Niall robi po powrocie do domu, zaraz po tym jak się wita, jest pójście do pokoju Liama, ale to w porządku, bo po chwili pomaga Harry’emu przejść do swojego pokoju, gdzie przykrywa go kocem i kładzie się obok niego.

Wydaje mu się, że to najlepszy sen jaki miał od lat, wtulony w Harry’ego, z ramieniem wokół jego pasa.

 

 

 

Pierwszy livestream Harry’ego po wyzdrowieniu jest we wtorek, a Louis krztusi się podłączając ładowarkę i widząc Harry’ego tylko w dopinanym kołnierzyku, w jednej dłoni trzyma spinacz do prania, a w drugiej łopatkę.

„Cześć wszystkim” mruczy Harry, a Louis czuje się okropnie, bo chce zahaczyć palce o kołnierzyk Harry’ego i pieprzyć jego usta. „Jak wiecie, byłe chory przez cały tydzień, teraz czuje się o wiele lepiej, więc chce zrobić coś nowego.”

Nie mówi wiele więcej i kładzie się na poduszkach, a jego kutas jest twardy naprzeciw brzuszka.

Louis patrzy w szoku jak szczypie delikatną skórę i przypina klips, oddycha urywkowo.

Jego brzuszek błyszczy od preejakulatu, a kutas wygląda jakby bardzo bolał, kiedy szczypie swoje boki i wewnętrzną stronę ud, jego klatka piersiowa jest zaczerwieniona.

Harry jęczy głośno, kiedy pieści swoje sutki wykręcając je w palcach, aż były maksymalnie twarde, po tym przypiął spinaczem jeden z nich jęcząc.

Trzy klipsy odpadają, gdy opiera się na dłoniach i kolanach, jest skierowany w kierunku kamery, bierze łopatkę.

To był dar: Louis pamięta jak Harry mówił jak bardzo to uwielbia gdy pierwszy raz używał jej przed kamerą. Jest w kształcie serca, a następnego dnia Harry opublikował zdjęcie swojego tyłka, który miał siniaki w kształcie serc.

Harry wydaje z siebie słodkie, wysokie dźwięki gdy daje sobie klapsy, wygina się w łuk i wypina się, gdy łopatka znowu uderza o delikatną skórę tyłu jego ud i pośladków.

Po tym jego skóra jest różowa i czerwona, więc syczy gdy znowu kładzie się na poduszkach i podciąga kolana.

Jego kutas podskakuje wraz z każdym zdejmowanym przez niego spinaczem, a jego palce lekko odpinają je, jeden po drugim. W końcu odkłada ostatni klips ze swojego sutka na łóżko i oplata penisa palcami, żeby sobie ulżyć.

Dochodzi na swój brzuszek z jękiem, a jego uda się trzęsą, rozłożone szeroko.

Louis nie powinien dochodzić tak mocno od oglądania tego, ale robi to.

 

 

 

W pierwszym tygodniu grudnia pada śnieg, a Harry postanawia, że gorąca czekolada w Lazaris powinna być rzeczą, którą robią przed każdym wykładem z Psychologii.

Louis kocha zimę. Zawsze uwielbiał robić anioły na śniegu i pomagać swoim siostrom w robieniu bałwana. Kocha zimę, ponieważ kojarzy mu się z urodzinami, Bożym Narodzeniem i ludzikami z piernika.

Bycie przyjacielem Harry’ego Styles’a oznacza kolejny powód do kochania zimy, ponieważ zima oznacza Harry’ego w szaliku z różowymi policzkami i czerwonym noskiem, który siorbie gorącą czekoladę i kładzie nogi na kolanach Louia pod stołem.

Kocha zimę trochę bardziej, ponieważ to oznacza, że Harry przychodzi częściej mówiąc „twoje mieszkanie jest ciepłe” i „masz więcej filmów niż ja” oraz „nie musze czekać wieków, by użyć czajnika.”

Louis nie ma nic przeciwko, bo doszedł do wniosku, że Harry jest światłem jego życia i gdy spędza z nim czas, jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi.

Ale to oczywiście oznacza też, że Liam wytyka mu, że powinien powiedzieć Harry’emu iż wie co robi w wolny czasie albo przestać go oglądać i subskrybować, a Niall tylko patrzył na niego smutnym wzrokiem gdy widział jak łaskota Harry’ego lub się przytulają.

Louis próbuje zignorować obu tak długo jak to możliwe i zapamiętuje, żeby nigdy więcej nie mieszkać z przyjaciółmi, którzy naprawdę o niego dbają.

 

 

 

Louis wie, że to nie jest dobre, jeżeli Harry lubi być w jego mieszkaniu, pożyczać od niego puszyste skarpetki i pić z jego ulubionego kubka. Wie, że gdzieś jest problem, ponieważ obu jego współlokatorów bardzo pragnie to poruszyć i próbują już blisko dwudziesty raz.

Louis nie chce rozmawiać o uczuciach i nie chce przyznawać się do nich, raczej woli być szczęśliwy z Harry'm snującym się po kuchni i pijącym jego herbatę bez żadnych komplikacji ze strony Nialla i Liama, dziękuję bardzo. 

Jest środowy poranek, a Niall żartuje, że Harry powinien sie wprowadzić, ale nie wie jakie znaczenie mają te słowa dla Louisa, Harry słysząc to zamiera dmuchając w parę z kubka.

Louis zmusza Nialla do obietnicy, że już nigdy nie powie czegoś podobnego, do czasu gdy razem z Harry'm nie wyjaśnią sobie tej sytuacji.

 

 

Na piątkowym livestearmie Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało do kamery i poprawia sobie włosy. 

Ma na sobie szlafrok, a Louis opada na poduszki i bardziej rozchyla nogi, kiedy Harry zaczyna mówić, słyszy głęboki, niski głos przez słuchawki.

"Widzę, że wszyscy uwielbiają mój filmik jako uczennicy, dostałem dużo próśb, żeby zrobić następny filmik w spódniczce" Harry bawi sie luźno przewiązanym sznurkiem, jest zarumieniony."Na szczęście, w sklepie z przebraniami na końcu ulicy mieli nawet coś lepszego."

Serce Louisa zatrzymuje się na widok Harry’ego w granatowym stroju cheerleaderki, plisowana spódniczka, kołysząca się na jego biodrach i pasująca, obcisła koszulka nad pępek, a Louis chce przebiec ustami, językiem i palcami po obnażonej skórze pomiędzy spódniczką a koszulką.

Harry mówił o swojej miłości do jogi i pilatesu w innym, niedzielnym Q&A, Louis nigdy nie rozumiał jakie korzyści z tego pochodzą, dopóki nie ogląda Harry’ego leżącego na boku, jego ciało się wygina, łapie się pod kolanem i podnosi nogę, prostuje ją i zaczyna się rozciągać.

Louis chce złapać nogi Harry’ego i pieprzyć go.

Harry dochodzi tylko od poruszania palcami w sobie, ledwo dotyka swojego kutasa, drży, jęczy i oblizuje palce ze spermy.

 

 

 

**_Zimno. Wpadaj i się ze mną poprzytulaj :( x_ **

Louis uśmiecha się widząc wiadomość od Harry’ego, przygryza paznokieć kciuka myśląc.

Jest na zakupach świątecznych z Nialle, ale został im tylko prezent dla Liama, zostawili go na koniec, ponieważ wszystko czego chce nowe świeczki zapachowe w słoikach od Yankee Candle i nawet baterie. Niall zasugerował żeby dać mu też kolekcję płyt _Cienka, niebieska linia_. Liam jest szczęściarzem, że się z nimi przyjaźni.

Louis odchodzi od Nialla by znaleźć kolekcję płyt, mówi mu że później spotka się z Harry’m.

Niall macha do niego i znika pomiędzy półkami.

 

 

 

Piętnaście minut później, Louis przychodzi i trzyma kartonowe pudełko z cupcakesami, które kupił na targu po drodze, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od wyciagnięcia jednego cupcakesa z świątecznym i jadalnym lukrem.

Harry wygląda na zaspanego, ma skarpetki nie do pary i jasno beżowy sweterek.

"Zimno" mówi Harry owijając wokół siebie ramiona, odchodzi od niego wracając do łóżka i nakrywa się kołdrą po samą szyje. 

Louis zsuwa buty i ściąga płaszcz, zawiesza go na krześle przy biurku i wchodzi do łóżka za Harry'm. 

Owija ramiona Louisa wokół swojej talii. 

Louis myśli, że pewnie zaśnie. 

"Przyszedłem tutaj i kupiłem ci cupcakesy, a teraz ty idziesz spać?" pyta Louis z nosem w jego włosach.

Harry mruczy coś pod nosem, ale puszcza jego ramię. "Mam  _Przygody Merlina_ na laptopie, może chcesz?" proponuje próbując usiąść by oprzeć sie o oparcie przy łóżku. 

Louis kiwa głową, a Harry sięga po swojego Maca. Harry zasypia kilka minut później. 

W trakcie drugiego odcinka trzeciego sezonu słyszy pukanie do drzwi. Louis powoli wstaje z łóżka próbując nie obudzić Harry'ego, cicho pokonuje dystans do drzwi i otwiera je. 

Mężczyzna, który tam stoi unosi wzrok znad telefonu uśmiechając sie, co powoduje, że Louis się prostuje. Jedna z jego starannie wydepilowanych brwi unosi się. 

"Nie jesteś Harry" mówi powoli, jest piękny i wygląda na rozbawionego, a Louis czuje się odrobinę zazdrosny, bo dlaczego człowiek z taką linią szczęki stoi przed drzwiami Harry'ego? Harry nigdy nie wspominał, że kumpluje się z żywymi greckimi bogami. Uważa, że przyjaciołom mówi się o przyjaźni z Adonisem. 

"Harry teraz śpi. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?" pyta Louis, obejmuje się ramionami i uśmiecha, próbuje nie wyjść na atakującego. 

"Obawiam się, że nie" śmieje się mężczyzna, potrząsa głową i poprawia sobie torbę na ramieniu. 

"Byliśmy dzisiaj umówieni na film, ale nie możemy skoro śpi."

"Film?" pyta Louis unosząc brew. 

Mężczyzna kiwa głową. "Tak, film."

Mówi to jako ostatnie słowo i nie ma zamiaru mówić niczego więcej. 

"Powiedz księżniczce, że jest chujem i ma mi oddać pieniądze za taksówkę." Mężczyzna mówi, macha do niego i odchodzi. 

"Zaczekaj!" woła Louis i opiera sie o futrynę. Czuje się jak opiekuńczy ojciec, albo chłopak. Może ojciec. Może. "Nie wiem jak masz na imię."

Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się i obraca twarzą do niego, ma ręce w kieszeniach. Patrzy w górę i drapie miejsce gdzie jego beanie styka sie z włosami, na długich palcach ma masywne pierścienie. "Zayn" odpowiada, unosi lewy kącik ust uśmiechając się, "a ty?"

"Louis" mówi mu Louis, czuje jak sie uśmiecha. Zawsze uważał, że bogowie jako ludzie są charyzmatyczni. 

Zayn uśmiecha się, więc w kącikach jego dużych oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki. 

"Ah" mówi trochę przeciągając, "więc ty jesteś Louis."

Louis nie pyta co to znaczy, tylko patrzy na niego odrobinę dłużej, przez zniszczone spodnie i buty za kostki, aż do drogo wyglądającej kurtki. Macha do niego po czym Zayn znowu oddala się korytarzem. 

 

 

 

Harry wraca do domu za cztery dni, a Louis za pięć, to ostatni raz, gdy Louis widzi żywego Harry'ego w swojej kuchni, nie spotkają się przez trzy tygodnie. 

Dwadzieścia minut temu miało sens, żeby Harry zrobił mu naleśniki, bo mają jajka i mleko, a Harry umie robić takie rzeczy, ale przewiązał sobie fartuszek, który zostawiła ostatnio mama Nialla i podwinął rękawy, a Louis musiał włożyć ręce do kieszeni by przestać obczajać i dotykać go. 

Harry jest skoncentrowany, a Louis myśli, że chętnie mogłabym patrzeć tak na niego godzinami. Lub dniami. Albo miesiącami i latami i przez całą wieczność. Ma mąkę na policzku, a Louis chce ją zetrzeć kciukiem. 

Louis zjadł wszystko co Harry do tej pory zrobił, a Harry nie wygląda jakby mu to przeszkadzało, uśmiecha się wylewając następny placek na patelnię. Louis obiecał sobie, że powie Harry'emu o uczuciach względem niego zanim wyjdzie, ale gdy on przez nim stoi, wydaje się to niemożliwe, więc zamiast tego obgryza paznokcie, przygląda się Harry'emu i próbuje zdobyć się na odwagę by mu powiedzieć. 

Louis myśli, że prawdopodobnie Harry czuje gorąco w pomieszczeniu, ponieważ zastyga i spogląda przez ramię na Louisa, uśmiecha się. 

"Potrzebujesz pomocy?" Louis chce chwycić go za talię, przytulić i pocałować jego kark mając dłoń na jego brzuchu. 

Louis otrząsa się z tych myśli i kiwa delikatnie głową po czym podchodzi do Harry'ego. Staje przy nim, raczej bardziej za nim, a Harry przesuwa się na bok dając Louisowi więcej miejsca.

"Dokończę je" mówi Harry spoglądając na Louisa spod grzywki, "a ty możesz zrobić trochę więcej ciasta na naleśniki."

Louis kiwa głową i sięga po miseczkę po czym marszczy brwi. "Jak mam to zrobić?"

Harry wywraca oczami, ale podaje mu pudełko jajek z lekkim uśmiechem, a Louis chce całować go jeszcze i jeszcze. 

"Najpierw" zaczyna Harry. Śmieje się gardłowo, a Louis zastanawia się kiedy stał się tak czuły dla chłopca obok. "Użyj trzepaczki by ubić razem jajko z dwiema małymi łyżeczkami cukru."

Louis kiwa głową. Kawałki skorupek z jajka dostały sie do środka, więc Louis próbuje wyjąć je tak, żeby Harry nie zauważył, ale Harry chichocze, a on wie że mu sie nie udało. 

Na nowo bierze trzepaczkę i próbuje zamieszać. Harry znowu chichocze na co Louis wydyma wargi. 

"Co?" jęczy, a Harry potrząsa głową. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki. 

"Nic" Harry ćwierka. Louis chce łaskotać go w ramach zemsty. 

Louis pogłębia wydymanie warg po czym znowu rusza trzepaczką. "Jak ty ubijasz?" jęczy. 

Harry potrząsa głową z małym uśmiechem po czym kładzie patelnie na kuchence i odwraca się do Louisa. "Pierwszym krokiem byłoby oczywiście poprawienie trzepaczki" droczy się Harry, a Louis chce go pocałować. 

Louis wywraca oczami, ale robi AK jak powiedział. "A teraz?" pyta. 

"Teraz po porostu ubijasz" Harry wzrusza ramionami, a Louis marszczy brwi. 

"Jesteś złośliwy" Louis odpowiada szorstko, Harry chichocze po czym owija swoje ciepłe palce wokół jego nadgarstka. 

Louis nie chce myśleć, że stał się tak banalny, że jego serce zacina się gdy Harry go dotyka, ale to się dzieje, a jego oddech zatrzymuje się na sposób w jaki Harry porusza jego ręką. 

"Wszystko jest w nadgarstku" mówi miękko, nie uśmiecha się, marszczy brwi z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

Louis pozwala Harry'emu prowadzić jego nadgarstek patrząc na niego przez ramię. Harry nie patrzy na niego, ale gdy wreszcie to robi, przygryza swoją dolną wargę i jego oczy błyszczą. 

Louis nadal próbuje skupić się na fakcie, że chłopiec przed nim ma Drogę Mleczną w swoich tęczówkach i wszystko czego Louis pragnie pomiędzy swoimi ustami kiedy Harry się pochyla, łagodny nacisk, miękki i nieśmiały i ciepły, po czym to się kończy, a policzki Harry'ego są różowe jak zachód słońca. 

Umysł Louisa jest spowolniony, czarny, gęsty płyn zalewa zębate koło w jego czaszce, a wszystko co jest w stanie zrobić to gapić się oszołomiony na Harry'ego, gdy ten uświadamia sobie co właśnie zrobił. 

Louis nadal stoi z palcami zaciśniętymi na rączce od trzepaczki, a Harry wydusza z siebie powód dla którego musi wyjść, potyka się znikają z kuchni, drzwi delikatnie się zatrzaskują. 

 

 


	5. rozdział 3 (część 1)

"Wracam do domu na święta, wyślę każdemu filmik na Wigilię" ćwierka Harry do kamery uśmiechając się szeroko. 

Ma na głowie dopasowujące się czerwono-zielone rogi renifera, a Louis chce się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ nadal są przekrzywione mimo jego licznych prób. 

"Jak zawsze, możecie wysłać do mnie maila, jeżeli macie jakieś problemy w sprawie płatności albo napisać o jakiś zmianach, więc wszystko będzie mogło pójść gładko" paple drapiąc swoje ramie, rozciągając przy tym sweter przy szyi. 

Harry wygląda jakby czytał komentarze, jego oczy błyskawicznie migają od jednej strony w drugą próbując się przedrzeć przez spam wiadomości  _tak kochanie_  i  _pokaż mi swój piękny tyłek_ , kończy się na tym, że unosi lewy kącik ust do góry. 

Louis wzdycha. Nie rozmawiał z Harrym od kilku dni, a Harry jedzie do domu za mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny, Louis jest zmęczony i zdezorientowany i naprawdę nie wie, co ma zrobić. 

Chce zapytać Harry'ego o ten pocałunek, może spróbować i w końcu zrozumieć, ale za każdym razem, gdy próbuje wypowiedzieć swoje myśli, kończy zablokowany i zostawia niezliczoną ilość niewysłanych wiadomości. Jedyny plus dla niego to to, że Harry wygląda na odrobinę zmęczonego, małe, pod jego błyszczącymi oczami widnieją ciemne cienie.

Wie, że nie powinien oglądać Harry'ego, nie, kiedy mają ciche dni. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nie rozmawiają, ani nie wie też czy Harry jest na niego zły. Wie, że nie powinien oglądać Harry'ego, kiedy są prawdopodobnie w stanie zawieszenia. 

Wzdycha opierając swój podbródek o dłoń i próbuje odepchnąć nienawiść do samego siebie, która wspina się do jego gardła, kiedy Harry zaczyna zdejmować bluzę z ramion, odsłaniając przy tym delikatną skórę, z łatwością wchodzi w grę wstępną.

 

 

 

Kiedy Louis przyjeżdża do domu, jego młodsza siostra, Zoe, otwiera mu drzwi i wskakuje w jego ramiona zanim cokolwiek może powiedzieć. 

Jego mama wychyla głowę z kuchni, po czym idzie korytarzem do niego, wycierając dłonie w odziane w jeans uda i czeka aż postawi siostrę z powrotem na ośnieżony próg.

Wchodzi do środka, a jego mama woła tatę, by zszedł na dół i pomógł mu wnieść walizkę na górę. 

Ledwie może zdjąć kurtkę i buty, a już jest wciągany do kuchni, nalewa sobie wino do kieliszka, a jego siostra wspina się na jego kolana, jego tata i druga siostra, Lindy, pędzą po schodach by go przywitać.

 

 

 

Bycie w domu to najlepsza rzecz by uciec, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek mógł wymyślić. 

Nie ma czasu by myśleć o Harrym i martwić się o Harry'ego i fantazjować o Harrym, kiedy stara się pomóc swojej mamie w ostatnich, szybkich, świątecznych zakupach albo kiedy jest zajęty lepieniem bałwana z dziewczynkami. Jedyna okazja żeby naprawdę o nim myśli to wtedy, kiedy dziewczynki domagały się by powiedział coś o sobie, ale Louis nauczył się, że żeby je uciszyć wystarczą ciastka i gorąca czekolada. 

Co prawda, całkowicie myśli o Harrym w swoje urodziny, kiedy budzi się z wieloma życzeniami urodzinowymi i tą jedną, prostą od Harry'ego ( _wszystkiego najlepszego Lou. mam dla ciebie prezent. zapakowałem go własnoręcznie x_ ), która przysporzyła go o ból brzucha, tak samo jak nowy mail. 

Jedno spojrzenie na adres przypomina mu o zajęciu Harry'ego i że to prawdopodobnie jest obiecany, świąteczny filmik. 

Nie zamierza go oglądać, obiecuje, że nie, nie kiedy Harry wysyła mu wiadomość jak  _wszystkiego najlepszego lou. mam dla ciebie prezent. zapakowałem go własnoręcznie x_ , ale to są jego urodziny i tłumaczy sobie, że zapłacił za to, więc może oglądnąć i obciągnąć sobie do tego, martwiąc się o konsekwencje później. 

Filmik zaczyna się, Harry siedzi na łydkach na materacu, kolana ułożone w literę V, a jego oczy są dokładnie zwężone i ma na sobie puszystą czapkę Świętego Mikołaja, więc kosmyki włosów wystają spod puszystego, białego brzegu i łaskocząc go w czoło. Jest ubrany w zwykłą, czarną bluzę, która jest bardzo ciemna przy alabastrowej skórze jego szyi i ud. 

Louis zawsze czuje się jakby przeszkadzał w pierwszych kilku minutach filmiku Harry'ego, jakby nie powinien oglądać Harry'ego przesuwającego dłońmi po swojej klatce piersiowej i z powrotem, uchylającego rąbek swetra, aż do ramion, zanim szczypie twardy sutek, jego powieki trzepoczą i zagryza wargę, jego biodra przesuwają się wolno szukając tarcia, kutas okryty w białe majtki z koronką przy gumce i na krańcach materiału. 

Louis zawsze opuszcza poczucie winy, kiedy Harry dotyka siebie, ponieważ Harry dotyka się w cudowny sposób, który może oczyścić umysł i sprawić, że będzie bliżej świata. 

Harry gładzi powoli swojego kutasa drażniąc się ze sobą, a jego biodra poruszają się w rytm tego. Nie ociąga się w nieskończoność, porzuca swojego zaczerwienionego penisa by pokryć swoje palce lubrykantem. 

Wydaje z siebie słodkie dźwięki, kiedy się rozciąga, krótkie sapnięcia i oddechy przyjemności, gdy pieprzy się dwoma palcami, nadgarstek zgina się, gdy wygina plecy w łuk i szarpie biodrami. 

Poci się, Louis może zobaczyć pot na jego szyi, gdy wygina plecy w łuk i skręca nadgarstek, palce drgają i marszczy brwi, po czym porusza się szybko i dochodzi na wiśniowej kołdrze. 

Wyjmuje swoje palce, potrząsa nimi, po czym pokrywa je większą ilością lubrykantu i pociera je o mały wibrator dopóki nie jest cały mokry, a on manewruje nim w dół swojego ciała, podciąga lekko swoją bluzę aż do pach, gumka jego majtek wżyna się w delikatną skórę na jego biodrach i mogą spokojnie opinać jego tyłek, ale nadal jego kutas jest uwięziony w nich, mocno widoczny przez cienki, prześwitujący, mokry materiał, z którym styka się główka. 

Jego ręka znika za nim i wzdycha szczęśliwy z przymkniętymi oczami, przesuwa nadgarstek i podpiera się i podnosi nogę. 

Pieprzy się powoli na wibratorze, wibracje są przerażająco delikatne, Harry jęczy powoli, ma palce zaciśnięte ciągle na kołdrze, a głowę na ramieniu, jego oczy są zamknięte, usta otwarte.

Jego kutas drga skrępowany, a Harry przygryza swoją dolną wargę, Louis ogląda to przechodząc z lekkiego rumieńca do wiśniowego koloru takiego jak wibrator. Harry bierze go głęboko, jego oddech jest drżący, gdy wyciąga zabawkę i wypuszcza ją z dłoni, pokazuje to do kamery i uśmiecha się leniwie, po tym przesuwa się by być przodem.

Czyści rąbek swojej bluzy pod żebrami najlepiej jak umie, po tym sięga do tyłu żeby pociągnąć za gumkę od majtek poniżej jego tyłka i unieść nad miękką skórą, pociąga tak mocno jak cienki materiał może wytrzymać, w drugiej ręce ściska wibrator, naciska guziczek, gdy ma to na przeciwko swojej dziurki i wsuwa powoli. 

Jego biodra poruszają się na przeciwko pościeli, kiedy wciska w siebie cały, trzyma małą podstawę, kiedy znowu wciska guzik. Nabija się, mimo że jego ramie też się porusza, trzyma swoje majtki, kiedy wchodzi i wychodzi z siebie zabawką. Louis jest sparaliżowany przez sposób jak perfekcyjnie to robi. 

Harry wygina się w łuk na materacu, jęczy pieprząc się szybciej. Chowa twarz w poduszce, gryzie ją i zaciska oczy, kiedy ociera się biodrami o pościel, wibracje są delikatne, a Harry nadal wpycha w siebie wibrator. 

Dochodzi z słodkim jękiem, jego biodra opadają, a on wyciąga z siebie to i odkłada na pościel. 

Osoba po przeciwnej stronie kamery mamrocze a Harry chichocze, jego oczy są zeszklone, a policzki zaróżowione, filmik się kończy. 

 

 

 

Na święta Louis dostaje skarpetki i oprawione zdjęcie od swoich sióstr, pieniądze od rodziców i nawet jeszcze więcej pieniędzy od babci. 

Spędza dzień albo bawiąc się na zewnątrz w śniegu albo będąc w środku i wpychając w siebie ciastka i oglądając jakikolwiek świąteczny film w telewizji.

Po sherry i trzech kieliszkach wina, które wypiłby zadzwonić do Harry'ego, wchodzi do kuchni, nawet jeżeli jest pewien, że jego tata wejdzie "bez powodu", po tym dzwoni do niego.

Owija ramiona wokół swojego ciała i opiera się o blat, a Harry odbiera.

To krótka rozmowa, ale wystarcza by polepszyć Louisowi dzień, ponieważ Harry brzmi na zbyt pijanego by pamiętać, że nie odzywa się od Louisa i chichocze prosto do ucha Louisa, po czym słychać głos brata Harry'ego, Harry mówi mu, że musi iść, brzmi trochę na zawiedzionego.

 

 

 

Lindy wspina się na łóżko, kiedy Louis kładzie Zoe, całuje jej czoło, po czym całuje też czoło Lindy. Czeka na błaganie o przeczytanie bajki na dobranoc. Tak się właśnie dzieje.

"Proszę, przeczytaj dla nas bajkę, Lou" Lindy jęczy i podnosi się by złapać go za nadgarstek. 

Louis uśmiecha się i jest gotowy ciągnąć to jeszcze dłużej, dopóki Zoe powtarza ładną ładną ładną ładną prośbę, aż Louis w końcu myśli, że zaraz stanie się niebieska. 

Siada w nogach łóżka Zoe i patrzy jak rozwala starannie złożoną przez niego kołdrę, po czym Lindy wychodzi ze swojego łóżka i siada na tym Zoe. 

"Którą chcecie żebym przeczytał?" Pyta, krzyżuje swoje nogi próbując dzielić małe łóżko z dwoma dziewczynkami. 

"Opowiedz nam jeszcze o chłopcu!" Krzyczy Lindy, Zoe kiwa głową w zgodzie, a Louis kręci głową, jednak daje się namówić. 

Opowiada historię o księciu i wieśniaku, który zakochuje się w młodym księciu gdy spotyka go na polowaniu. Mówi im jak wieśniak zabił smoka i dostał rękę księcia, razem rządzili królestwem żyjąc długo i szczęśliwie. 

Zoe zasypia przy końcu, więc przyciska palec do ust gdy kładzie ją do łóżka, naciąga kołdrę do jej podbródka i całuje czoło.

 "Dobranoc Lindy" szepcze, a ona uśmiecha się sie do niego zamykając oczy, wychodzi na paluszkach. 

Ma wyłączyć światło kiedy Lindy siada na łóżku. 

"Lou?" mówi cicho, Louis unosi brew, opiera się i framugę drzwi. "Obiecujesz, że poznasz nas z nim?"

Louis uśmiecha się i potrząsa głową.

"Nic mnie z nim nie łączy, ale obiecuje."

Lindy kiwa głową i znowu zatapia się w pościeli, Louis znowu ma zamiar zgasić światło. 

"Lou?" mówi znowu Lindy, a Louis jęczy żartobliwie i uśmiecha się, kiedy znowu na nią patrzy. "Louis, jakiego znam nie boi się żadnych książąt i żadnych smoków."

Jej słowa nadal są w jego głowie, gdy zasypia.  

 

 

 

Palce Louisa stukają w myszkę na laptopie, gryzie swoją dolną wargę. 

Zastanawia się czy nie usunąć wszystkiego, po czym przeczesuje pałacami włosy, jeszcze mocniej przygryza wargę. 

Wie, że powinien usunąć wszystko, wtedy mógłby wreszcie zaprosić Harry'ego bez tego całego poczucia winy i wątpliwości, usunąć i powiedzieć Harry'emu, to nie może być takie złe. 

Wie, że powinien, ale to trudniejsze w praktyce niż w teorii, kiedy myśli o pozbyciu się wszystkiego, wszystkich filmików, których zbierał przez ostatnie dwa lata. Nawet to gdzie próbuje być cicho i nie udaje mu sie to wiec jest zasmucony ujeżdżając grube, brokatowe dildo.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że zrobi to kawałek po kawałku, po dwa filmiki dziennie, aż folder będzie pusty.

To o wiele trudniejsze niż się spodziewał.

 

 

 

Słowa Lindy są w jego głowie do końca pobytu, odbijają się od ścian czaszki przez całą jazdę powrotną pociągiem, oczyszcza swoją głowę wchodząc do mieszkania i wita go cisza, Liam i Niall nadal są w swoich domach.

Jego myśli są głośniejsze nawet w tej nieskazitelnej ciszy, której doznaje pierwszy raz od tygodni.

Są na tyle głośne, że może się na nich skupić, nie wie nawet, kiedy zakłada płaszcz, orientuje się dopiero, gdy jest w połowie drogi do Harry'ego. 

 

 

 

Jego serce szybko bije, gdy dzwoni do jego drzwi, jego ręce drżą, a on próbuje uspokoić oddech.

Harry otwiera drzwi i uśmiecha się szeroko z zarumienionymi policzkami, a Louis zauważa, że jego uśmiech się zmniejsza i różowe plamy na policzkach słabną, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego. Louis czuje się nagle pełen, jakby był głodny i Harry go karmił. Jego włosy są zmierzwione, a pięści są lekko zaciśnięte w rękawach jego ohydnej, świątecznej bluzy.

Muzyka gra w jego pokoju, a Louis spogląda za niego, widzi chłopaka, który, jak dobrze pamięta, ma na imię Zayn, siedzącego przy biurku Harry'ego z laptopem, jego uśmiech jest podobny do Harry'ego.

Harry wychodzi całkowicie z pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi, Louis bierze głęboki oddech, a usta Harry'ego wyginają się przy kącikach.

"Louis" mówi powoli, a Louis przełyka ślinę, oblizuje górną wargę i czuje bicie swojego serca, gdy Harry mruga w zwolnionym tempie, jego ciemne rzęsy dotykają policzków, po czym znowu skupia wzrok na Louisie, jego oczy są wyraźne i wyspane jak poranne niebo.

Wie, że Harry powie więcej, jeżeli się nie odezwie, nie chodzi o to, że nie chce rozmawiać z Harrym, po prostu, jeżeli Harry będzie mówił to nie będzie taki zdenerwowany. 

Louis ma sucho w ustach i jego serce bije strasznie szybko, tak głośno, że możliwe, że Harry to słyszy, pomiędzy jego brwiami powstaje słodka zmarszczka, gdy uśmiecha się do Louisa zdezorientowany przedłużającą się ciszą, otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Louis bierze głęboki oddech i przybliża się do niego, jedną ręką obejmuje go w pasie, a drugą łapie jego szczękę. 

Przechyla głowę Harry'ego łapiąc za jego sweter i całuje go czule. Harry wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, sztywnieje pod dotykiem Louisa, po czym topnieje, gdy Louis znowu go całuje. 

Usta Harry'ego są miękkie, poddaje się gorączkowemu pocałunkowi łącząc ze sobą ich usta i przesuwając dłoń w dół pleców Harry'ego.

Harry oddaje pocałunek z zapałem, kładzie dłonie na policzkach Louisa, a ten przyciąga Harry'ego bliżej i całuje go dopóki jego usta się nie rozdzielają.

Harry oddycha powoli, a Louis przyjmuje do wiadomości to, co się stało, pochyla się, a Harry się odchyla. Opiera się o drzwi i uśmiecha się w usta Louisa, a Louis wsuwa dłonie w tylne kieszenie jego jeansów przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. 

Harry śmieje się, prawie chichocze w jego usta, a to dodaje Louisowi energii, więc uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy ich pocałunek znowu staje się tylko muskaniem i dziobaniem. 

Harry oddaje pocałunki trzymając jego szczękę i uśmiecha się, Louis też się uśmiecha, więc ich zęby stukają o siebie. Harry znowu chichocze, a Louis powtarza za nim, czuje szczęście w klatce piersiowej. 

Odsuwa się, Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, jego policzki są zaróżowione, a Louis wie, że wygląda tak samo, bo jego zaczynają boleć. Zgina palce w kieszeniach Harry'ego, a on mruga i przygryza słodko wargę. 

"Chodź ze mną na randkę" mówi bez zastanowienia Louis, słowa wylatują, a on nie robi nic by je zatrzymać. 

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, więc powstają zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu, Louis myśli, że to sen, musi być, ponieważ Harry go całuje i jest rozpromieniony. 

"Elokwentnie" droczy się Harry, Louis chce znowu go pocałować, więc to robi. 

Harry trzepocze rzęsami i zamyka oczy, gdy Louis całuje go powoli i delikatnie, a Harry znowu się troszkę uśmiecha i wsuwa palce w jego włosy. Louis cofa się i szczerzy. 

"Zamknij się i chodź ze mną na randkę"

Harry znowu przygryza swoją dolną wargę i zaciska palce na włosach Louisa, a ten czuje jakby zaraz miał eksplodować, gdy on pochyla się i kiwa głową. 

 

 

 

Jest wiele rzeczy, na które Louis mógłby wydać pieniądze. Jest jeszcze więcej, na które chciałby je wydać. 

Do jego randki z Harrym zostały tylko dwa dni, więc postanowił wreszcie zakończyć subskrypcję. 

Ostatni livestream, który ogląda jest w środowy wieczór, Harry pojawia się na ekranie w szkolnym mundurki i białymi podkolanówkami, podsumowuje swoją przerwę świąteczną dla widzów, po czym wsuwa dłonie pod granatową spódniczkę. 

Wydyma wargi do kamery unosząc rąbek spódniczki, pokazuje swojego twardego kutasa w zaciśniętej pięści.

Chichocze cicho, gdy kciukiem przejeżdża pod główce. "Następną rzeczą, którą zrobiłem przez święta było zepsucie mojej ulubionej zabawki. Za bardzo się nią bawiłem i przestała działać" mówi z wysuniętą dolną wargą. 

"Nauczyłem się, żeby brać więcej niż jeden wibrator, gdy wyjeżdżam na więcej niż tydzień, ponieważ najwidoczniej wibratory nie są stworzone żeby zaspokajać mnie kilka dni pod rząd."

Harry robi sobie palcówkę, pochyla się w stronę kamery z policzkiem przy pościeli, kiedy Louis na to patrzy wpada na pomysł, co zrobić z pieniędzmi, które dostał na święta. 

Harry dochodzi ze słodkim kwileniem i jękiem, odwraca się twarzą do Harry'ego z zaróżowionymi policzkami i słodkim uśmiechem, oblizuje swoje palce. 

Louis patrzy jak licznik wpłat rośnie, cały czas powstają nowe komentarze, gdy Harry zasysa policzki wokół palców.

Louis wstaje, gdy Harry kończy by umyć ręce, ubiera spodnie i siada przy biurku, bierze laptopa z łóżka, kładzie go na blacie i wraca na stronę główną Harry'ego. 

Na górze jest baner, na którym Harry leży na boku w białych figach, z których jego kutas wystaje odrobinę i białych zakolanówkach, które sięgają do połowy jego ud, pod nim jest link _Zobacz listę życzeń_ , Louis klika w niego i przenosi się na Amazon.

Większość życzeń Harry'ego to bielizna, lubrykanty i dilda, ale Louis czuje straszne ukłucie w sercu, ponieważ Harry ma m swojej liście także Pokemony.

Przegląda listę i zatrzymuje się na grubym, długim dildzie w kolorze gumy balonowej z brokatem. Harry ma kilka podobnych, ale Louis chciałby zobaczyć go wypełnionego właśnie tą zabawką, szczypiącego swoje sutki i pieprzącego się na niej, dotykającego swojej prostaty i dochodzącego na siebie.

Ta myśl sprawia, że jego kutas drga zainteresowany, a Louis wpisuje swoje dane i płaci za zabawkę zanim zdąży pomyśleć nad konsekwencjami. 

 

 

 

Louis jest zdenerwowany, to ten typ zdenerwowania gdzie się pocisz, a twoje tętno przyspiesza.

Ma jeszcze pół godziny do wyjścia do restauracji i im dłużej patrzy na zegarek tym bardziej pewny jest, że wskazówka minutowa powoli przesuwa się bardziej do tyłu niż do tyłu. 

Patrzy na wskazówkę sekundową, która przesuwa się po tarczy, mijają wieki zanim bierze głęboki oddech i decyduje, że będzie pół godziny wcześniej, ponieważ przez czekanie w domu tylko się poci. 

Bierze telefonu z blatu, bierze kurtkę z oparcia kanapy i zakłada ją. 

Restauracja jest pięć minut drogi pieszo, Louis wybiera stolik po prawej stronie koło okna. 

Zamawia dla siebie wodę i wyjmuje telefon, zaczyna robić listę zakupów, która szybko staje się listą rzeczy, które musi kupić przed rozpoczęciem semestru, w pewnym momencie słyszy cichy kaszel za sobą. 

Patrzy na górę ekranu i widzi, że zostało jeszcze 17 minut, ale spogląda w górę i widzi Harry'ego patrzącego na niego i uśmiechającego się nerwowo. 

"Myślałem, że to ja będę za wcześnie" śmieje się Harry siadając na krześle na przeciwko Louisa. 

Wygląda na to, że gardło Louisa dosłownie się zamknęło, ponieważ to jest Harry. 

To Harry, który spał na Louisie, i który spał na kanapie Louisa, i którym Louis opiekował się podczas choroby, i który nadal myśli, że żarty "puk puk" są śmieszne. 

Ale to też jest Harry, którego Louis widział nago z rozchylonymi nogami, gdy był zmęczony po pierwszym razie.

"Zamówiłeś już coś?" pyta Harry, gdy widzi, że Louis nie zaczyna żadnej rozmowy i Louis szybko potrząsa głową, bierze łyk wody, a Harry macha na kelnera by poprosić o lemoniadę. 

Nadal nie rozmawiają. Louis ma gulę w gardle, gapi się na Harry'ego, który bawi się serwetką po nieudanej próbie rozmowy. 

Harry siorbie swoją lemoniadę i rozgląda się po restauracji, a Louis stara się nie wyciągnąć telefonu, by zrobić coś innego niż gapienie się na Harry'ego i sprawianie, że czuje się niekomfortowo. 

To tylko Harry, ale to, że to Harry i że to randka sprawia, że Louis jest zdrętwiały i milczący, powstrzymuje się od dziękowania Bogu na głos, gdy kelner przynosi ich jedzenie. 

Jedzą w ciszy i Louis wgapia się w talerz dopóki kelner nie przychodzi i zabiera talerze, więc kontynuuje patrząc na swoje dłonie, zaciska palce na obrusie, a Harry wzdycha. 

"Louis, oczywiście oboje jesteśmy zdenerwowani" wzdycha Harry i o mój Boże, on jest tego samego zdania, że powinni być przyjaciółmi, bo randka kompletnie nie wyszła. Zamiast tego mówi:, „więc dlaczego nie obejdziemy tego?"

Louis kiwa głową i prosi o rachunek zanim Harry kończy pytanie.

 

 


	6. rozdział 3 (część 2)

Otwiera drzwi i przepuszcza Harry'ego. Są cicho, ale Louis nie czuje się tak klaustrofobicznie i przestraszony, kiedy idą w ciszy z Harrym jak wtedy, gdy siedział na przeciwko niego. 

Harry wchodzi do kuchni, a w tym czasie Louis zamyka za nimi drzwi i odkłada klucze na mały stolik, po czym idzie za nim.  

Widzi Harry'ego, który wykręca korek od wina, więc bierze dwa kieliszki z suszarki i kładzie je na blacie, po czym nalewa do nich wina. 

Harry podciąga się by usiąść na blacie, chwyta nóżkę i bierze powoli łyk, chichocze i potrząsa głową. 

"To była katastrofa" mówi prawie do siebie, a Louis nie może się nie zgodzić. 

 "Yeah, nie wiem, co się stało" mówi Louis, opiera się o blat po lewej stronie Harry'ego, zaledwie centymetry od jego uda. "Myślę, że byłem tak przestraszony, że mogę coś spieprzyć, że spieprzyłem."

Harry mruczy i przechyla się do tyłu patrząc na Louisa. "Yeah, ja też, miałem zamiar zacząć paplać, a nie mogłem nawet nic powiedzieć."

Louis odkłada kieliszek na blat i obraca się twarzą do Harry'ego, staje pomiędzy jego kolanami i patrzy na niego, marszczy odrobinę brwi. 

"Nie będziemy udawać, że to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, tylko przez jakąś gównianą randkę, prawda? Nie możemy się poddać, ponieważ oboje trochę spieprzyliśmy, racja?"

Harry odkłada kieliszek obok tego Louisa i znowu patrzy na niego zniżając podbródek. Louis nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wcześniej to było takie trudne, dlaczego tak ciężko mu się oddychało, gdy teraz może oddychać razem z Harry'm. 

"Lubię cię Louis" mówi Harry, jego głos jest delikatny, podnosi rękę, a Louis myśli, że w innej sytuacji mógłby podskoczyć do jego policzka bardzo szybko i lekko, kiedy palce Harry'ego dotykają jego skóry, po czym bierze w dłonie jego twarz. "Lubię cię za bardzo by zrezygnować tylko dlatego, że jest okropnym randkowiczem."

Louis chce bronić swojego honoru, gdy Harry go całuje, a póki co, nic innego nie ma znaczenia. 

 

 

 

Nie mają szansy się spotkać drugi raz przed rozpoczęciem semestru, a Louis ma tak dużo pracy, że nie ma nawet czasu myśleć o Harry'm. Jednak jest plus tej sytuacji, wygląda na to, że kończy ze subskrypcją, a jego folder z filmikami jest prawie pusty. 

Harry też jest zajęty, wie w sumie Louis nie czuje się tak gównianie, kiedy idą na ich drugą randkę, chociaż tak jak Harry chciał, to nadal ich pierwsza tylko w innym terminie. Harry odpowiada na jego wiadomość uśmiechniętą buźką i trzema x. 

Louis jęczy niezadowolony, kiedy musi wstać we wtorek na wykłady z Psychologii. Jedyna rzecz, dzięki której ta myśl staje się znośna, to to, że będzie miał obok siebie Harry'ego przechylającego się w jego stronę jak najbardziej jest to możliwe na jego krześle. 

Kiedy przychodzi, Harry już tam jest, ma zamknięte oczy i jest ubrany w coś wielkiego i bawełnianego. Louis siada koło niego i złącza ich kolana. 

"Zmęczony?" pyta Louis, dostaje lekkie kiwnięcie w odpowiedzi, Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie otwierając oczy. "Pójdziemy później do Lazaris?"

Harry znowu kiwa głową i odwraca się przodem żeby sie skupić, a Louis próbuje nie gapić się na jego profil.  

Idą tam razem, a Louis nie może nić poradzić na to, że, mimo że się całują bardzo często i trzymają się za ręce nieśmiało, to jedyną rzeczą, która się zmieniła jest to, że mają zaplanowane randki na cały tydzień, podczas gdy jeszcze przed świętami Louis umierał z rozpaczy. Nigdy nie zrozumie jak słowa zaspanej dziewięciolatki sprawiły, że odważył się zawalczyć o to, czego pragnął. 

Louis nadal o tym myśli z podziwem, gdy siadają, a palce Harry'ego trącając jego, łapią się za ręce na stoliku. 

 

 

 

"To ma być niesamowite" jęczy Harry, siada na swojej zgiętej nodze na kanapie. Louis chce wziąć go na kolana i przytulać. Louis zaproponował żeby na ich drugą randkę poszli do kina, ponieważ oboje chcieli obejrzeć ten sam film i to wydawało mu się być bardzo logiczne, ale Harry nie podzielał jego opinii. 

 "Próbowaliśmy sprawić żeby tamta była niesamowita i zobacz jak to się skończyło" żartuje Louis, Harry daje mu kuksańca w bok i przechyla się w jego stronę. 

"Więc musimy sprawić żeby było jeszcze bardziej niesamowicie" Harry wydyma wargi, Louis chce go pocałować, ale nie jest pewien czy są już na tym etapie. 

"Dobrze" mówi odwracając się twarzą do Harry'ego i pozwala sobie spojrzeć na jego usta, "jeżeli chcesz żeby było niesamowicie to zajmij się planowaniem."

Harry oplata się ramionami i unosi podbródek. "Dobrze, zrobię to."

Louis nie może nic poradzić, ale całuje Harry'ego dopóki jego oczy nie błyszczą, a on jest przyciśnięty do kanapy. 

 

 

 

"Spójrz na nie" mówi Harry, przyciska dłonie do szkła, jego oczy wariują, gdy ogląda kolorowe, egzotyczne rybki. 

Louis był zaskoczony, gdy Harry wziął go do oceanarium. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry mógłby zaplanować coś takiego na ich Niesamowitą Drugą Randkę, ale to pasuje do Harry'ego, a gdy płaci za ich bilety wstępu, tłumaczy to tak:

"Żeby to właśnie było niesamowite, chciałem cię zabrać do mojego ulubionego miejsca."

Louis tylko wziął jego rękę i pozwolił się prowadzić, stara się nie uśmiechać zbyt czule, gdy Harry oprowadza go po wszystkich sekcjach i przyciska się do szyby, za którą pływają rekiny. 

Przez Harry'ego wkłada rękę do zbiornika z anemonami (prawdopodobnie chodzi tutaj o takie rośliny wodne -dop. tłm.) i chichocze, gdy jedna z nich dotyka go. Louis chce go pocałować, gdy jego dłoń dotyka lodowatej wody, a Harry stara się nie pokazywać jak bardzo podekscytowany jest, więc rumieni się delikatnie i nieśmiało prowadzi go sekcji głębinowej. 

Harry musi trzymać Louisa za rękę, żeby ten nie wchodził w szyby i odciągać go od krabów, kończą przy meduzach gdzie Harry pomaga mu wejść na najwyższy stopień. 

To jest jak marzenie, stanie z Harry'm i oglądanie z nim ogromnych stworzeń. W końcu siedzą razem na schodkach, a małe dziecko wbiega pomiędzy i ich rozdziela, ich policzki są zaróżowione, ale ich małe palce złączone, wybiegają stamtąd i biegną do góry by zobaczyć żółwie wodne. 

Gdy Louis jest pewien, że są na właściwym poziomie gdzie znajdują się żółwie, i że tylko one mogą ich zobaczyć, bierze Harry'ego za rękę i popycha go, jego plecy dotykają szyby, a ich usta są przyciśnięte do siebie. 

"Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś" mówi mu cicho. "Następnym razem wezmę cię w moje ulubione miejsce."

Harry całuje go, kładzie dłoń na policzku Louisa i wędruje palcami za jego ucho. 

"Pokaż mi coś niesamowitego"  mówi z drobnym uśmiechem i Louis znowu go całuje, próbuje sie do niego zbliżyć tak bardzo jak to jest publicznie dozwolone. 

 

 

 

Otwiera drzwi Harry'ego, a on pyta go: "Jesteśmy już?"

Louis mruczy, bada wzrokiem to, co zrobił Niall, wchodzi za Harrym, odwiązuje sznurówki i zdejmuje opaskę z oczu Harry'ego, patrzy jak marszczy czoło

Louis wszedł do swojego pokoju o szóstej wieczorem, dał mu opaskę i zawiązał oczy Harry'ego, po czym wziął go za rękę, wyprowadził go i zamknął za nimi drzwi. 

Niall wkradł się tam po chwili i zaczął wszystko przygotowywać, a Louis oprowadzał Harry'ego po kampusie, po różnych dziedzińcach i naokoło budynków oraz wszystkich akademików, wreszcie jego telefon zawibrował, co oznaczało, że mogą wrócić, ponieważ Niall skończył przygotowywania. Zaprowadził Harry'ego z powrotem do swojego pokoju nie dając nawet wskazówki gdzie mogą być, dowiedział się dopiero, gdy otworzył oczy. 

"To mój pokój" Harry mówi od razu, widzi trzy zapalone świece i butelkę wina na swoim biurku, crème brulee leży na dywanie obok jego łóżka. 

"Powiedziałeś mi, żebym zabrał cie w jakieś niesamowite miejsce" mówi Louis, czeka aż Harry na niego spojrzy. "Więc wziąłem cię tutaj, ponieważ wszędzie jest niesamowicie, gdy jesteśmy razem."

Twarz Harry'ego się rozświetla, gdy patrzy na Louisa, kładzie dłonie na jego policzka i całuje go. 

"Jesteś taki nudny" droczy się Harry i odsuwa się. Louis uśmiecha się i siada na dywanie, ciągnie za sobą Harry'ego. 

Kilka godzin później, Harry pije wino, a jego kolana uderzają o te Louisa, jego ramiona opadają, gdy chichocze. 

Louis przysuwa się bardziej do Harry'ego, więc ich uda się stykają, a on opiera się łóżko, ma wyciągnięte przed siebie nogi, więc jego palce prawie dotykają szafy Harry'ego. 

Harry opiera głowę o materac i stawia kieliszek na dywanie, obraca głowę i patrzy na Louisa  słabym wzrokiem. 

"Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie robiliśmy?" pyta, wygląda na autentycznie ciekawego, pochyla podbródek z oczami Bambi'ego. 

Louis uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i też się opiera, łączy ich czoła, patrzy na usta Harry'ego. "Ponieważ jesteś przerażający."

Harry marszczy brwi i prostuje się, Louis chce go popchnąć z powrotem, pocałować go w czoło i przytulać. "Nie jestem przerażający" jęczy i wydyma wargi. 

Louis wyciąga rękę i przejeżdża kciukiem po wystającej wardze. 

"Nawet nie pojmiesz jak bardzo mnie przerażasz" Louis mruczy, a Harry trzepocze rzęsami, jego usta rozchylają się nieznacznie, Louis patrzy chwile jak klatka Harry'ego ciągle się unosi, po czym podnosi się i przyciska usta go jego czoła delikatnie, a Harry uśmiecha się. 

Chce go pieprzyć. To okropne, ale on chce go pieprzyć, aż będzie dyszeć, pocić się w ramionach Louisa i drapać jego plecy. 

Harry przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy powoli mrugając, patrzy na swój pusty kieliszek i oblizuje wargi.  

Boże, Louis chce go pieprzyć.  

Harry znowu na niego patrzy i obraca się do niego twarzą by odrobinę bardziej ułatwić sobie gapienie się na Louisa. Kładzie kolana na podłodze i przejeżdża po dolnej wardze językiem. 

 "Zamierzasz mnie pocałować?" pyta Harry, cicho i nieśmiało, w jego oczach widać tylko nieśmiałość. 

Kolana Harry'ego drgają i Louis przełyka ślinę, patrzy na twarz Harry'ego, po czym na jego usta. Kiwa głową. 

Harry ledwo ma czas by się uśmiechnąć, bo Louis całuje go będąc bardziej zdeterminowany, powoli. Harry wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk z gardła, kładzie dłoń na klatce piersiowej Louisa, po lepiej stronie by czuć bicie jego serca. Harry odsuwa się, przyciska policzek do szyi Louisa, włosy łaskoczą go za uchem. 

 "Louis" oddycha przy jego szyi, Louis mruczy coś pod nosem, "to nasza trzecia randka."

Louis kiwa głową, sięga po jego podbródek by znowu go pocałować.  

"Wiesz, co oznacza trzecia randka" mówi cicho Harry, rumieni się. Louis marszczy brwi, po czym szczerzy się.  

"Nie każ mi tego mówić" jęczy Harry w szyje Louisa, znowu go całuje, może poczuć od niego wino. 

"Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi" mówi Louis, tylko żeby się z nim podrażnić. 

Harry jęczy i przyciska usta do ucha Louisa i sapie "będziesz mnie pieprzył?"

Louis przygryza wargę Harry'ego, a Harry wzdycha w jego usta zaciskając palce na koszulce Louisa, a Louis kiwa głową, prawdopodobnie zbyt szybko i pewnie, Harry gramoli się w górę i ciągnie za sobą Louisa na łóżko. 

 Migdalą się chwile na łóżku, wreszcie Louis czuje erekcje Harry'ego na swoim udzie i wsuwa kolano pomiędzy uda Harry'ego, a on wypycha biodra. 

Louis jest oszołomiony, gdy Harry zaczyna ściągać z nich ubrania, ssie jego język, gdy są nadzy zaczynają się o siebie ocierać. 

Harry pewnie zgaduje, że Louis nie jest jeszcze w stanie wszystkiego pojąć, nadal oszołomiony faktem, że będzie pieprzył Harry'ego Styles'a,  _cumwhoreharry_ , ponieważ Harry się przed nim otworzył, a teraz rozrywa prezerwatywę zębami. 

Harry przewraca się na brzuch, ale opiera się na ramionach, więc Louis nadal może go bez problemu całować będąc za nim, próbuje zapisać w pamięci każdą sekundę tego wydarzenia. 

Harry patrzy na niego przez ramie, przygryza dolną wargę i marszczy delikatnie brwi, gdy Louis się przy nim. 

Jego dłonie się pocą na zgięciu ramion Harry'ego, kutas napiera na dziurkę, a on unosi brew chcąc zapytać go czy tego chce, czy jest gotowy. 

Harry patrzy mu w oczy nieznacznie marszcząc brwi i rozpływa się, gdy uśmiecha się powoli, jego kąciki ust unoszą się. 

Louis bierze to za tak i wypycha biodra. Ciało Harry'ego pozwala na to, a jego oczy zamykają się, Louis wsuwa się do środka, przesuwa biodra do przodu dopóki nie jest w nim cały, jego biodra dotykają tyłka Harry'ego. 

Jego oddech przyspieszył i słyszy, że Harry'ego też, czeka chwile by się skupić. 

 Harry zaciska się na nim cudownie,   a Louis bierze głęboki oddech i wysuwa się. 

Kładzie jedną dłoń na talii Harry'ego, wpasowuje palce pomiędzy jego żebra, jego skóra jest gorąca pod dotykiem. Porusza się powoli, więc Harry oddycha pod nim słabo. 

Louis kontynuuje powoli, opiera się na jego biodrach by go przytrzymać, nisko jęczy zadowolony. 

Czuje pot na karku. 

Harry ma zaciśnięte oczy, palce zaciśnięte na prześcieradle, a małe sapnięcia wydostają się z jego ust, gdy Louis pieprzy go powoli trochę się drażniąc. Czuje jak euforia nim zawładnęła, a on jest owinięty wokół niego i gorący pod nim. 

Louis zsuwa dłonie z jego talii i zamiast tego chwyta prześcieradło, jeszcze bardziej rozsuwa kolana by móc pieprzyć Harry'ego mocniej i szybciej. Harry wypycha biodra, przygryza wargę i łapie za tyłek Louisa, zaciska na nim palce by jeszcze bardziej przybliżyć do siebie Louisa, ciche dźwięki wydostają się z jego ust, coraz bardziej wyższe i słodkie. 

Gdy Harry otwiera oczy by spojrzeć na niego, jego szczęka opada, a Louis chce go pocałować. 

Obniża się i przyciska się pleców do Harry'ego pieprząc go, Harry zaciska palce na jego skórze. 

Harry obraca głowę by mieć lepszy widok na niego, ma zarumienione policzki, a jego włosy opadają mu na twarz, Louis całuje go i Harry wygina się by pocałować go mocniej. 

Harry całuje go z zamkniętymi oczami i opuchniętymi ustami, drobne, gardłowe jęki opuszczają jego usta, a Louis uderza w jego prostatę. Dźwięki są stałe, kutas Louis uderza w jego punkt z dużym przyspieszeniem, a Harry chowa twarz w poduszce dysząc, Louis całuje jego spoconą szyje. 

Louis zasysa jego język pieprząc go szybciej, ręka Harry'ego opada by ścisnąć pościel i wypycha biodra. 

Louis bierze jego dłoń i całuje go po kręgosłupie, splatają swoje palce.  

Całuje go delikatnie za uchem nadal go pieprząc, jego biodra uderzają o tyłek. 

Harry łapie jego dłonie, a Louis przyciska je do materaca koło głowy Harry'ego przygryzając delikatnie skórę na jego szyi, Harry jęczy. 

Louis czuje, że zaraz dojdzie, czuje ciepło we wnętrzu, więc pieprzy Harry'ego szybciej i mocniej jęcząc głośno, zagryza swoją wargę, napina całe ciało i dochodzi, ściska dłonie Harry'ego. 

Jego biodra zwalniają leniwie i wychodzi z niego. Opada na plecy Harry'ego i opiera się na łokciu, a Harry obraca się by go pocałować, powoli i słodko. 

Harry obraca całkowicie ciało Harry'ego na plecy i kładzie się obok niego. 

Harry wygląda cudownie z twardym kutasem na brzuszku, jego główka jest mokra. Louis liże swoją dłoń i owija palce wokół niego. 

Robi to jakby wiedział, czego potrzebuje Harry, ściskając go w dłoni, pracuje szybko na jego długości. Zbiera krople preejakulatu i rozprowadza go kciukiem, a później też w dół skręcając nadgarstek, zaciska palce pod główką i znowu porusza ręką na nim. 

Louis przesuwa się w dół łóżka, zwalnia z nadanym sobie rytmem, więc może zassać jądra Harry'ego, dmucha gorącym powietrzem na wydepilowaną skórę. 

Harry jęczy, rozchyla bardziej nogi, gdy Louis liże jego jądro, a on zaciska palce na włosach Louisa, pociąga za nie lekko i wypycha biodra. 

Louis liże od jąder przez całego kutasa, zatrzymuje rękę i pieści jądra Harry'ego drugą, ściska je w palcach przyciskając język pod główką, patrzy jak następna porcja preejakulatu wypływa, owija usta wokół koniuszka, bierze go do połowy i pracuje dłonią, nogi Harry'ego się zaciskają, jego uda dotykają uszu Louisa i zaciska palce na jego włosach, wygina się w łuk zaciskając oczy, ma opuchnięte i mokre wargi. 

"J-ja…" jęczy Harry, jego uda drżą, gdy ciągnie za włosy Louisa. 

Louis cofa się i kontynuuje pracę na kutasie Harry'ego, dostaje za to głośny, figlarny dźwięk, gdy jego palce u stóp zawijają się. 

"Harry" Louis mówi cicho, ściska pod główką i jego jądra w tym czasie, Harry jęczy i otwiera oczy, a jego źrenice się rozszerzają. Zagryza dolną wargę, Louis czuje jak jego kutas jest coraz bardziej wilgotny. 

"Dojdziesz dla mnie, kochanie?" pyta Louis, a Harry jęczy i kiwa głową, jego biodra rozpaczliwie pieprzą dłoń Louisa. Louis pochyla się by pocałować delikatnie kolano Harry'ego i po tym znowu na niego patrzy. "Dojdź skarbie, dojdź dla mnie. Pokaż mi jak dobry jesteś."

Harry jęczy, jego szczęka opada i wygina się w łuk, dochodzi w dłoni Louisa na swój brzuszek. Jego jądra zaciskają się dając Louisowi świetny widok na mokrą od lubrykantu dziurkę, gdy patrzy pomiędzy jego nogi. 

Porusza jeszcze ręką dopóki Harry nie wydaje z siebie ostatniego jęku, wolnego i cichego, a Louis pozwala jego penisowi opaść na brzuszek. 

Przesuwa palce po brzuchu Harry'ego i podnosi je do ust, ssie je by go posmakować. Jest słodkim, zdrowym chłopcem, Louis zbiera trochę więcej i daje Harry'emu, który wciąż jest rozbity i próbuje złapać oddech. 

Harry mruga powoli i otwiera usta dla Louisa, ssie jego palce i przejeżdża po każdym językiem, trzepocząc nim.  

Po tym Louis przyciąga Harry'ego do siebie i nakrywa ich kołdrą, ponieważ zdecydowali, że kąpiel może poczekać. 

 

 


	7. rozdział 4 (część 1)

 

Mimo jego wcześniejszych planów umycia się z Harry'm i przytulania się po tym, nie jest zawiedziony, gdy budzi się bardzo wcześnie z Harry na jego klatce piersiowej, słońce wpada przez okno i razi oczy Louisa. Drży, ma gęsią skórkę i zakłada, że to pewnie przez to się obudził. 

Zamyka oczy, chowa nos w trochę tłustych włosach Harry'ego, na oślep sięga do stolika po iPhone'a Harry'ego, odblokuje go i sprawdza godzinę. 

Jezusie Chrystusie, jest dopiero dwadzieścia trzy po szóstej. Louis jęczy i próbuje zignorować wstrętny, kwaśny smak w ustach, zsuwa powoli z siebie Harry'ego, a on tylko wydaje z siebie śpiące westchnienie, Louis schyla się by sprawdzić gdzie on lub Harry skopali kołdrę. 

Bierze ją i przyciąga do siebie Harry'ego, przykrywa ich i owija ramiona wokół niego próbując się rozgrzać przez dyfuzje czy coś, opiera się na skroni i natychmiast zasypia. 

Gdy budzi się po raz drugi zasłony są zasunięte i blokują światło słoneczne, przeciąga się i szturcha Harry'ego otrzymując przez to chichot. 

"Dobry" mówi Harry, a Louis przysuwa się do niego i odwraca w jego stronę, przyciska wargi do jego uśmiechniętych ust delikatnie. 

"Dobry, kochanie" odpowiada, przerzuca ramie przez jego talię i mruga powoli by widzieć wyraźniej, a Harry wtula się w niego. "Która godzina?"

Harry całuje jego zgięciu szyi. "Gdy ostatnio sprawdzałem było po dziesiątej. 

"Wiem, że powinienem wstać" wzdycha Louisa, Boże, jego zęby mają straszny osad, ale Harry przesuwa językiem po jego szyi i to jest niesamowite, "ale naprawdę nie chcę."

Harry odsuwa się i patrzy na niego, pochyla głowę w jego stronę i krzywi się. "To nie wstawaj" przeciąga samogłoski, wsuwa rękę pod kołdrę i przesuwać dłonią po brzuchu Louisa by złapać jego kutasa. 

Pieprzą się, Harry leży na brzuchu z twarzą przyciśniętą do poduszki, Louis przyciska go z jedną ręką na jego biodrze, a drugą zaciśniętą wokół nadgarstka, oddycha w jego szyje, ponieważ, mimo że Harry jest miły i wspaniały, żaden z nich nie chce żeby poranny oddech był na jego twarzy, gdy chcą dojść. 

 

 

 

"Więc" mówi Harry, patrzy na niego znad laptopa. Louis patrzy znad swojej książki na Harry'ego, który siedzi po turecku w nogach łóżka. "Mogę teraz nazywać cię moim chłopakiem?"

Policzki Louisa bolą od zbyt szerokiego uśmiechania się. 

"Yeah" odpowiada kiwając głową. Harry też się szczerzy i wraca wzrokiem na ekran by kontynuować, co robił wcześniej. 

 

 

 

Drugi raz, kiedy Louis spotyka Zayna jak należy w piątkowy wieczór, jest na randce z Harry'm. 

To mała restauracja z świetnym curry, tanim winem i niesamowitym karmelowym sernikiem, właśnie pyta Harry'ego co chce zamówić, ale Harry patrzy gdzieś za niego i macha podekscytowany. 

Louis obraca się na swoim krześle i widzi uśmiechającego się Zayna, który zamyka drzwi i idzie w ich stronę. 

"Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko" szepcze Harry uśmiechając się szeroko, a Zayn podchodzi, "ale bardzo chciałem żebyście wreszcie się poznali."

Louis chce powiedzieć mu, że właściwie już się spotkali, ale Harry wstaje i przytula Zayna, po czym sadza go na przeciwko Louisa. 

"Louis, to jest Zayn" Harry go przedstawia, a Louis kiwa głową." 

"Miło cię znowu widzieć" mówi, a Zayn oddaje uśmiech i Harry unosi brwi. 

"Znacie się?" pyta Harry, brzmi na zdezorientowanego, Louis chce pochylić się nad stołem, dotknąć kciukiem zmarszczki pomiędzy jego brwiami i pocałować go w czoło, a Zayn śmieje się. 

"Yeah, Śpiąca Królewno, lata temu. Całkiem szczerze, czuje się urażony, że minęło tyle czasu zanim przedstawiłeś mi swojego chłopaka."

Harry marszczy brwi i patrzy na nich, a Louisa przesuwa się na krześle by być bardziej na przeciwko Harry'ego. "Kiedy byłeś chory, kochanie. Ale i tak, nie mogę uwierzyć, że minęło tyle czasu zanim przedstawiłeś mi swojego najlepszego przyjaciela."

Zayn łaskocze Harry'ego, a Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech, który pojawia się, gdy widzi Harry'ego wiercącego się na krześle, odpycha ręce Zayna dopóki nie przestaje chichocząc. 

"Jesteście niegrzeczni" dąsa się Harry, więc nie miał na celu ich obrazić, a Zayn unosi brew i potrząsa głową. 

Zayn zamawia piwo i kurczaka curry, fuka na argument Harry'ego dlaczego Kapitan Ameryka jest lepszy od Iron Mana, a Louis wie, że go bardzo polubi. 

 

 

 

Prawdę mówiąc, Louis był bardziej niż zasmucony tym, że nowość, którą jest chodzenie z Harry'm trwa już miesiąc lub dwa, a pewnie jednego dnia obudzi się zszokowany, że  _kurwa, chłopak, o którym marzyłem od bardzo dawna jest ze mną_  i uświadomi sobie, że mają z Harry'm mniej lub więcej wspólnego, a cały ich związek to zauroczenie i świetny seks. 

Na szczęście, wygląda na to, że tak się nie stanie i gdy miesiąc się kończy, a Louis spędza z Harry'm coraz więcej czasu w jego cholernym, małym pokoju opierając się o kaloryfer albo czasami Harry przychodzi do niego, robią kolacje i się poprzytulają się na kanapie oglądając Masterchefa, później Harry zaciąga Louisa do łóżka i obciąga mu z łatwością, którą można zdobyć tylko przez branie do gardła plastikowych kutasów codziennie przez dwa lata, zauważa, że lubi Harry'ego coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu Harry to jedyne, o czym myśli. 

Po trzech kieliszkach wina Louis mówi o tym Liamowi, ponieważ Harry wykręcił się mówiąc, że musi pisać esej, chociaż Louis wie, że będzie robił livestream (co jest następną wielką rzeczą, ponieważ nawet jeżeli skończył z oglądaniem go, powinien coś wymyślić z jego pracą na boku, a Harry nie jest szczególnie sprytny, używa tej samej wymówki w każdą środę od trzech tygodni, więc…). Liam sugeruje, że może pieprzą się zbyt dużo i Harry jest pod zbyt dużym wpływem endorfin. Mówi jeszcze coś, o czym Louis nawet nie chce myśleć, więc przystaje na razie przy pierwszej opcji. 

Ponieważ Harry jest jakimś rodzajem erotomana. Nie jest całkowicie erotomanem, bardziej coś w rodzaju lekkoducha, którego życiowym celem jest by kutas Louisa nigdy nie opadł. Bo, mimo że Harry uwielbia się przytulać do jego boku, mruczeć w jego szyje, trzymać go za rękę i rysować wzroki na jego skórze podczas wykładów, ale też uwielbia kutasa Louisa, nawet bardziej, a najbardziej, gdy jest w nim. 

To jednak Louisowi pasuje, w przeciwnym wypadku mógłby umrzeć od potu podczas pieprzenia Harry'ego, także dobrze, że jest silny, ponieważ nie wie jak właściwie podnosić Harry'ego, więc może go przyciskać do ściany. 

Ale nawet, gdy ten "problem związku" nadal jest, pieprzenie Harry'ego bez jakiejś gumy, gdy jest zakochany w jego kutasie jest czymś, z czym Louis może z łatwością żyć. 

 

 

 

Louis leniwie uderza placami w udo Harry'ego, próbuje się skoncentrować na tym, co mówi a nie jak jego usta się poruszają, jak jego wargi się układają, gdy wymawia poszczególne słowa albo jak oblizuje wargi lub uśmiecha się nieznacznie, gdy Louis rysuje kształt serca na jego kolanie. 

Harry dotyka końcówką długopisu dolnej wargi i patrzy na niego, gdy uświadamia sobie, że Louis go nie słucha i obdarza go spojrzeniem złego kotka. 

"Skup się" mówi Harry, przesuwa się i prostuje. "Próbuję ci pomóc."

"Nie mogę się skupić, gdy tak wyglądasz" mówi Louis, przesuwa palcami po jego udzie i wsuwa dłoń pod jego bluzę, łaskocze jego brzuch, a Harry wydaje z siebie zaskoczony, skrzeczący dźwięk i jego ciało spina się. Podręcznik Louisa spada z kolan Harry'ego, gdy łapie za przedramię Louisa by zatrzymać łaskotki, Louis przyciąga go, a ręka przesuwa się na jego udo, gdy wciąga Harry'ego na swoje kolana. 

"Niegrzecznie" mówi Harry, a Louis owija wokół niego ramiona przytulając go do swojej klatki piersiowej. 

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i całuje go. Harry kładzie dłonie na jego policzkach, uśmiecha się, gdy Louis całuje go delikatnie. Louis wsuwa dłonie pod koszulkę Harry'ego, przebiega palcami przez jego plecy i pogłębia pocałunek. 

Przerywają to, gdy Niall wychodzi z kuchni, miska jest pełna popcornu, a on rzuca w nich garścią. 

"Nie na kanapie, napalone gnojki."

Harry chowa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa chomiczkach cicho, a Louis przesuwa palcami po jego kręgosłupie. 

"Wiesz co, Harry?" mówi cicho, ale tak, żeby Niall to słyszał. "Wydaje mi się, że niektórzy rzeczywiście myślą, że jesteśmy razem."

 

 

**_Noc filmowa?_**  Louis pisze do Harry'ego, uderza telefonem o biurko czekając na odpowiedź.

 ** _mogę wziąć Zayna? <3_** Harry odpisuje po minucie. 

**_tak :) powinienem zamówić pizze??_ **

**_Tak, proszę!!!_ **

**_okay :) <3 przyjdźcie o 6_ **

**_do zobaczenia <3<3<3 _ **

Louis uśmiecha się, rozważa wysłanie jeszcze kilku x w odpowiedzi, ale postanawia tego nie robić i blokuje telefon, gapi się na pusty dokument w wordzie, który jakimś sposobem musi stać się jego czterotysięcznym esejem o wpływie Szekspira, po czym podnosi telefon by zamówić pizzę. 

 

 

 

Harry i Zayn przychodzą po szóstej z dwoma sześciopakami. Liam i Niall kłócili się, co oglądać przez dziesięć minut, po czym pizza przyjechała i Louis poprosił Liama żeby otworzył drzwi, a Niall włączył pierwszy sezon Życia na Marsie. 

Harry pożera pizze chowając się pod ramieniem Louisa, czasami karmi go albo kradnie łyk jego piwa. 

Harry przyciska czoło do szyi Louisa, gdy zaczyna się nudzić, przesuwa ustami po jego obojczyki by zwrócić jego uwagę. Louis podnosi rękę by wsunąć ją w jego włosy, przyciąga go by usiadł na jego kolanach i pociąga delikatnie jego włosy. 

Harry oddycha w szyje Louisa niespokojnie, oczywiście jest napalony. Louis wzdycha łagodnie i splata ich palce, wstaje, a Harry podnosi się za nim. 

"Jest późno i Harry jest zmęczony, pójdziemy do łóżka" mówi im i udaje, że ziewa. Żadne z nich nie wygląda jakby wierzyło w ich kłamstwo. Myśli sobie, że musi wziąć Harry'ego na lekcje aktorstwa. Nie może zagryzać wargi i patrzyć na niego, gdy ma być śpiący. Zayn wywraca oczami i wraca do oglądania telewizji. 

"Dobranoc" mówi Niall z wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem. 

Louis lekceważy ich i ciągnie Harry'ego do swojej sypialni, zamyka cicho drzwi. Gdy tylko się zamykają Harry przyciska go do nich i całuje czule, rozchyla usta i opada na kolana. 

Harry sięga do gumki jego dresów, odwiązuje prawie ostrożnie troczek, a Louis przeczesuje palcami jego włosy i próbuje nie wydać z siebie dźwięku, gdy Harry zsuwa jego spodnie dresowe i bokserki za jednym razem pozwalając by opadły obok kostek. 

Louis przesuwa kciukiem po jego policzku, a Harry owiana palce wokół jego kutasa, rozchyla usta i zaczyna ssać główkę. Louis próbuje się powstrzymać od jęku, który tworzy się przez to uczucie, jest świadomy, że są za drzwiami, a Zayn będzie spał na kanapie i Niall oraz Liam pójdą do siebie, więc muszą skończyć zanim skończą oglądać. 

Harry ssie go powoli, tylko mruga, gdy bierze go głębiej niż Louis kiedykolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Słyszy tylko specyficzne dźwięki, gdy Harry bierze go głębiej do gardła, jego usta dotykają palców i ponownie mruga, a jego oczy zachodzą łzami. 

Louis ciągnie go za włosy jakby na próbę, mały jęk, który wydaje z siebie Harry nie był do końca nieoczekiwany. 

Harry kontynuuje powoli, nie spuszcza wzroku z Louisa i jest jeszcze coś, co robi to jeszcze bardziej intensywnym, Harry nigdy nie odwraca wzroku, gdy przejeżdża językiem po spodzie jego kutasa i przyśpiesza biorąc go głębiej, a Louis tylko słyszy ten specyficzny dźwięk, jego oczy stają się błyszczące i jasne od łez. 

Louis znowu pociąga za jego włosy, Harry kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze i przejeżdża językiem po jego długości, jego usta są otwarte i mokre, okropnie różowe w przyciemnionym pokoju. Louis wypycha swoje biodra, gdy Harry przejeżdża językiem po szczelinie, zaciska palce na jego włosach, a Harry zasysa główkę. 

Harry odsuwa się, owija dłoń wokół podstawy i porusza by wziąć jądra, jego druga ręka nadal jest na jego biodrze. Mruga i patrzy na jego mokrego kutasa, po czym wraca ze wzrokiem Bambiego na jego twarz. 

"Możesz to zrobić, jeżeli chcesz" mruczy ochryple, a kutas Louisa wydziela z siebie więcej preejakulatu. "Wiesz co" Harry milknie, spuszcza wzrok i bierze dłoń Louisa, która jest za jego uchem i przenosi ją na tył jego głowy, otwiera usta. Louis marszczy brwi, gdy Harry kładzie drugą rękę i zaczyna poruszać, w on po chwili łapie o co chodzi. 

"Cholera" mówi, bardziej do siebie, po czym patrzy na Harry'ego, który ma otwarte usta i szklący oczy, porusza dłonią jeszcze raz. "Jesteś pewien?"

Harry kiwa głową i przesuwa się na kolanach i bierze rękę by położyć ją na kolanie Louisa. Louis kiwa głową i wsuwa palce w włosy Harry'ego, po czym je ściska, zatraca się w przyjemności, wypycha biodra, a Harry porusza głową

Louis robi to powoli, chce zobaczyć czy Harry wbije paznokcie w jego biodro żeby przestał czy będzie się krztusił, ale Harry patrzy na niego ufnie i pozwala pieprzyć swoje usta. 

Harry po prostu mu pozwala, jego oczy są zaszklone, a usta czerwone naokoło Louisa, jego biodra poruszają się szybciej i prawie ciągle dotykają głowy Harry'ego. Wzdycha, jego włosy są roztrzepane, a Louis rozchyla usta na ten widok, czuje ciepło w podbrzuszu. 

"Cholera, kochanie" jęczy, szarpie trochę Harrym i zaciska palce na swoim kutasie, porusza szybko dłonią, zamyka oczy, jego ciało się napina i dochodzi na twarz Harry'ego.

Gdy otwiera oczy Harry na niego patrzy, sperma jest rozmazana na jego policzku i nosie, jego usta są otwarte, więc trochę też jest na języku. Louis podciąga go do góry, owija ramiona wokół niego i całuje go, jego sperma jest pomiędzy ich ustami, oddaje ją Harry'emu i odsuwa się by zobaczyć jak ją połyka. 

"Cholera" chichocze bezdechu i uśmiecha się powoli, Louis przejeżdża palcami zbierając spermę z jego policzku, daje je Harry'emu do oblizania, a on liże je dokładnie. Louis znowu go całuje i przyciąga go bliżej, czuje twardego kutasa przy swoim biodrze. 

Harry pochyla się by zmieścić się pod jego podbródkiem, Louis wsuwa rękę pomiędzy ich ciała i ściska go przez jeansowe spodenki, czuje że przecieka przez materiał. 

Pociera to miejsce, a Harry jęczy cicho, przejeżdża dłonią i zaciska na nim palce. 

"Zaraz dojdziesz, kochanie?" pyta łagodnie, Harry kiwa głową obok jego ramienia, a on znowu ściska jego krocze, uzyskuje mały jęk, Harry napina się i drży, a Louis czuje ciepło. Przejeżdża po tym miejscu powoli, a Harry dyszy w jego ramie, a Louis całuje jego głowę. "Proszę bardzo, skarbie."

 Harry mamrocze coś w jego bluzę, ale Louis nie może zrozumieć, nie przejmuje się tym i kładzie Harry'ego na łóżku, pomaga mu zdjąć spodenki, wyciera jego mięknącego kutasa i przykrywa go. 

Ostatnie, co mówi Harry przed zaśnięciem to to, że bolą go kolana od klęczenia na dywanie. 

 

 

 

"Potrzebujemy więcej chleba!" krzyczy Louis mając nadzieję, że ktoś coś z tym zrobi i będzie mógł zrobić sobie tosty. 

Nie uzyskuje żadnej odpowiedzi, więc wychyla się z kuchni, Zayn i Liam nadal grają, a Harry opiera bezczynnie głowę nawijając kosmyk włosów na palec. 

Odchrząka i tylko Harry na niego patrzy, uśmiecha się leniwie. 

"Potrzebujemy więcej chleba" powtarza, Harry unosi brwi.  

"Chcesz żebym z tobą poszedł?" pyta, Louis naprawdę nie chce iść po ten chleb, ale z Harry'm to będzie lepsze. 

"Proszę" mówi i sprawdza czy ma klucze w kieszeni. Harry wstaje i przeciąga się, napina się jak kot i podchodzi do Louisa. 

Louis splata ich palce, gdy wychodzą. I tak potrzebują więcej lubrykantu.  

 

 

 

Louis znowu całuje Harry'ego, ma ręce na jego biodrach i przyciska go do ściany, Harry chichocze w jego usta, przejeżdża dłońmi po jego ramionach, a Louis pochyla głowę i całuje jego szyję, przejeżdża kciukiem po jego kości miednicznej. 

Przesuwa nosem po jego szyi, a Harry wydaje z siebie słodki dźwięk, na który Louis pozwala chichocząc "shhhh". 

Powinni wrócić do siebie zanim Zayn wróci i zobaczy ich obściskujących się w jego korytarzu, ale usta Harry'ego są tak cudownie burgundowe od wina i Louis nie może się od niego oderwać, chce go wszędzie dotykać, całuje jego miękką skórę, a Harry piszczy cicho, wsuwa palce w jego włosy i szarpie za nie lekko, Louis patrzy w jego błyszczące oczy i Harry znowu go całuje. 

Zaczyna się robić poważnie, Louis ciągnie za jego włosy i otwiera usta by powiedzieć: "moja ulubiona rzecz w tobie to twoje loki."

Harry chichocze, podnosi rękę i przejeżdża kciukiem pod jego okiem gdzie Louis ma cienie.  Myśli, że powinien zacząć używać tego kosmetyku, który ma jego mama, jeżeli Harry nadal będzie uprawiał z nim seks. "Moją ulubioną rzeczą w tobie są twoje rzęsy."

Louis uśmiecha się łobuzersko. "Kocham twój zapach."

Nie jest przygotowany, że Harry to powie. "Kocham cię." Louis nieruchomieje, po czym odsuwa się. 

Harry wygląda jakby też się tego nie spodziewał, ma szeroko otwarte oczy i odrobinę rozchylone wargi, Louis mruga i znowu go przyciska do ściany całując. 

"Lepiej żebyście nie pieprzyli się w moim korytarzu!" krzyczy Zayn z salonu.  

 

 

 

Harry przychodzi po zajęciach, jest zimno, a Louis ma kaca po piwie Corona, skrętach i oglądaniu Masterchefa z Niallem poprzedniej nocy. Harry bierze go do łóżka i robi mu późny obiad, zupę i serowe tosty, a Louis otwiera laptopa i wyszukuje Netflix. 

Harry kładzie się obok niego i Louis obejmuje go ramieniem, głaszcze w zamyśleniu jego bok, jego ramiona są owinięte wokół jego talii, Louis wyobraża sobie jak Harry leży na swoim łóżku na boku w różowej spódniczce baletnicy i pieprzy się brokatowym wibratorem. Drży i Harry patrzy na niego wydymając wargę, nakrywa ich bardziej kołdrą i podaje mu zupę. 

Leżą tak przez kilka godzin, Harry siedzi pomiędzy nogami Louisa, a ten ma owinięte wokół niego, dłonie na brzuszku, Harry odpływa w jego ramionach

"Jest późno" Harry burczy w jego szyje, zaciska jego ramiona wokół siebie i przejeżdża nosem po obojczyku. Louis ciągnie delikatnie za jego włosy i Harry mruczy. 

"Jest" odpowiada Louis, bierze laptopa z kolan i kładzie go obok na materacu, więc Harry może owinąć nogi wokół jego bioder, rzęsy łaskoczą jego krtań. "Chcesz wracać do siebie?" 

Harry składa delikatny pocałunek na zgięciu jego szyi i przesuwa palcem po jego bicepsie. Odsuwa się by spojrzeć na Louisa swoimi króliczymi oczami, zagryza swoją dolną, malinową wargę. Jego włosy są długie, zawinięte za uchem. Louis chce je przeczesać palcami. Harry kręci głową powoli. 

Znowu całuje jego obojczyk powoli, przenosi ciężar na górę jego ciała, więc składa delikatne pocałunki na jego szyi, a Louis sadza go rozkraczonego na swoim podołku. 

Louis powoli zsuwa jego bieliznę i sięga ręką po znajomą już plastikową butelkę, otwiera ją i nawilża palce. 

Rozciąga Harry'ego powili, Harry dyszy w jego szyję i opiera czoło za jego uchem. 

 Louis ściąga bluzę, zwija ją w kulkę i rzuca w dół łóżka, po czym dodaje trzeci palec. Harry muska zębami jego szyje i gryzie lekko. 

Louis przyciąga go do siebie. Wypycha biodra i spłata ich palce. 

Pieprzy go powoli, Harry leży na jego klatce piersiowej, a Louis przejeżdża dłońmi po jego plecach i ściska jego tyłek, rozchyla nieznacznie pośladki, Harry kwili w jego szyje próbując stłumić jęki. 

Louis pomaga mu usiąść, splata palce jednej dłoni z jego, a drugą kładzie na jego biodrach, gdy Harry czuje się komfortowo zaczyna ruszać biodrami. Louis zaciska palce, a Harry porusza się powoli zagryzając wargę by być jak najciszej, światło księżyca i lampy ulicznej wpada przez okno i Harry prawie świeci, gdy się porusza i pieprzy na Louisie, jego ciało błyszczy się od potu. 

Jego kutas jest  twardy naprzeciw jego brzuszka, podskakuje z każdym pchnięciem bioder Louisa, a on wie, że Harry próbuje się nie dotykać, więc ściska dłoń Louisa i opiera się ręką o jego klatkę piersiową dla podtrzymania równowagi, Louis zaciska palce na jego biodrze by mu pomóc, dotyka napięty brzuch Harry'ego i przemyka palcami przez sutek, Harry dyszy pomiędzy jękami, Louis szczypie go i skręca, a z kutasa Harry'ego wypływa preejakulat, kiedy kwili. 

Harry dochodzi, gdy Louis obciąga mu dwoma ruchami, po czym przyciska paznokieć u kciuka do jego sutka, Harry zaciska się na Louisie i drży, znowu coś mamrocze, to samo, co wcześniej, ale Louis teraz słyszy dokładniej i dochodzi mocno ściskając biodra Harry'ego od wyraźnego jęku  _tatusiu_. 

 


	8. rozdział 4 (część 2)

Louis budzi się z tym nieprzyjemnym smakiem w ustach. 

Wysuwa się z ośmiorniczego uścisku Harry'ego i idzie pod prysznic, zmywa zaschnięty pot i myje włosy, pochyla się, a woda uderza pomiędzy jego łopatkami. 

Przypomina sobie jak Harry jęczy zachrypniętym głosem  _tatusiu_ , patrzy na niego ssąc jego kutasa i w końcu dochodzi drżąc. Patrzy jak jego sperma spływa, po czym wyłącza wodę i wychodzi spod prysznica. 

Harry jest w kuchni, woda gotuje się w czajniku, a chleb jest w tosterze, Louis przytula go od tyłu i przyciska nos do jego karku. 

"Kocham cię" mówi. Harry odpowiada mu tym samym.  

 

 

 

W dniu, w którym Louis oddaje swój esej o Arystotelesie pisze do Liama, Nialla, Harry'ego i Zayna, który jest jego nowym kontaktem. 

**_wychodzimy dzisiaj !!_ **

Idą do klubu poza kampusem, jest po ósmej, a Harry i Zayn już tam czekają. 

Harry wygląda niesamowicie, zawsze tak wygląda, ale dzisiaj wygląda naprawdę tak, że szczena opada i zasycha w ustach, opiera się o bar i śmieje się na to, co mówi Zayn, bierze drinka do ręki i wypycha biodra do przodu, więc Louis widzi jego wystające kości miedniczne. Harry chce go położyć i wziąć jego kutasa w usta, szczypać jego sutki i słuchać tych krótkich, wysokich jęków, które wydaje z siebie Harry, gdy naprawdę chce dojść. 

Harry uśmiecha się promiennie, gdy ich widzi, macha i Zayn patrzy w ich stronę. 

Louis zamawia dla siebie wódkę z RedBullem, ponieważ czuje się śmiało i obejmuje Harry'ego w pasie, całuje go w szyje na przywitanie chcąc by wszyscy wiedzieli, że ten cudowny chłopak jest jego. 

Harry chichocze cicho, gdy Louis to robi i mruczy do jego ucha. "Cześć kochanie,"

Gdy Harry obraca się by go pocałować, Louis obraca głowę w stronę Zayna, kiwa do niego na przywitanie, a on odpowiada mu tym samym wznosząc toast drinkiem.  

Niall zamawia im boks, usta Harry'ego łaskoczą ucho Louisa. "Gdzie chcesz usiąść?"

Louis mu nie przerywa. "Obok ciebie."

Wciska się na miejsce, a Harry siada koło niego, Louis obejmuje go ramieniem. Jest głośno, Louis musi krzyczeć by rozmawiać z Liamem, po chwili Niall przynosi kolejkę shotów i kładzie je na stole. 

Louis szybko przechyla kieliszek, krzywi się, gdy wódka przepala mu gardło. Pije drugiego i znowu obejmuje Harry'ego ramieniem. 

Harry przeciska się przez tłum by zdobyć dla nich kolejną kolejkę, a Louis patrzy za nim w zamyśleniu, gdy rozmawia z Niallem. Gdy Harry wraca, sadza go na swoich kolanach i owija ramiona wokół jego talii, wsuwa palce pod jego rąbek ubrania i stuka nimi o nagą skórę na jego biodrze. 

Harry przyciska usta do jego ucha by Louis  mógł go usłyszeć, porusza sie na jego kolanach. "Zatańczysz ze mną?"

Louis kiwa głową i ochoczo pozwala mu się wyprowadzić z boksu. Harry prowadzi go za nadgarstek, wchodzą w tłum i szarpie za jego nadgarstek, staje przed nim tyłem i splata ich palce przed sobą. 

Louis kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach i przyciska swoje do jego tyłka. 

Harry jest wyższy od niego o dobry cal albo dwa. Może trzy. Lub cztery.  Mimo to dopasowuje się do niego, przylega do Louisa, a Louis mocno chwyta jego biodra i ociera o jego tyłek, przesuwa dłoń do przodu i chwyta jego krocze przez jeansy. Harry sapie, gdy Louis gryzie jego szyje, ssie lekko i pociera jego kutasa przez materiał. 

"Będziesz mówił do mnie _tatusiu_?" Louis sapie do jego ucha, a Harry wypina się w jego stronę, przesuwa dłoń na górną część jego uda i przyciąga do siebie jeszcze bliżej. 

Harry jęczy, ale tak cicho, że Louis nie słyszy przez muzykę, ale czuje wibracje od ciała Harry'ego, wyciąga szyje by odwrócić się twarzą do Louisa, a on zaciska palce na jego szczęce i przyciąga do pocałunku. 

Otwiera usta Harry'ego i wsuwa w nie język, a ociera się tyłkiem o jego twardniejącego kutasa. 

Louis obraca go przodem by pocałować go poprawnie, a Harry kładzie dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, zaciska palce na koszulce i znowu złącza ich usta. 

Louis trzyma jego biodra, po chwili zsuwa dłonie na jego tyłek. Harry odsuwa się by potrzeć spocone czoło o jego szyje, jest zgarbiony i wypycha biodra w przód, więc jego wybrzuszenie jest przyciśnięte do Louisa. 

Louis skupia się na swoim oddechu zagłuszając muzykę, Harry dyszy w jego szyje i po chwili ją przygryza. 

" _Tatusiu_ " jęczy Harry przyjęto skórze, a Louis wsuwa dłonie w jego tylne kieszenie, kołysze biodrami równocześnie przyciskając do siebie Harry'ego i ściskając jego tyłek. " _Tatusiu_ " jęczy znowu. 

"Shh, kochanie" Louis wzdycha w jego włosy, nawet jeżeli prawdopodobnie Harry tego nie słyszy.  "Chcesz iść do domu?" pyta głośniej. 

Harry kiwa głową, odsuwa się z gorącymi policzkami i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego usta są czerwone i wygląda na oszołomionego. Louis znowu go całuje i praktycznie go z tamtąd wyciąga. 

Łapie taksówkę, otwiera drzwi i gdy są w środku daje Harry'emu telefon. 

"Napisz do Liama, że nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze"  mówi mu i pochyla się by powiedzieć kierowcy adres. 

Harry jęczy i opiera się o siedzenie, odblokowuje telefon Louisa. Louis patrzy na niego surowo i kiwa głową, pisze wiadomość i wyszukuje Liama w kontaktach. 

Louis prowadzi ich do domu i rozbiera ich zanim nawet docierają dobrego pokoju. Pochyla Harry'ego nad łóżkiem i pieprzy go mocno trzema palcami,  gdy dodaje czwarty Harry dochodzi piszcząc " _tatusiu_!", po tym Louis podciąga go do łóżka. 

Klęka za Harry'm, który leży na plecach, rozkłada jego nogi i pozwala mu je owinąć wokół jego ud, wsuwa się w niego. 

Harry zaciska pięści na pościeli, ale po chwili chwyta nadgarstek Louisa i przyciąga do swojego kutasa, grubego i mokrego naprzeciw swojego brzuszka, gładzi jego różową główkę i Harry znowu dochodzi, jęczy wysoko i odchyla głowę ciągle powtarzając " _tatusiu_ ", Louis dochodzi i nie wychodzi z niego dopóki Harry nie przestaje drżeć. 

Zmusza Harry'ego by wstał, mimo że się krzywi i zachęca go do wypicia szklanki wody, jego policzki powoli przybierają bardziej naturalny kolor od czerwonego hydrantu z wodą. 

Pomaga mu usiąść na zamkniętej toalecie i moczy ręcznik, żeby wytrzeć jego brzuszek. Zastanawia się czy przypadkiem nie zrobił mu krzywdy, bo ma zaszklone oczy, jego powieki opadają i nie może zamknąć ust czy powiedzieć poprawnie zdania. 

Gdy już jest czysty, Louis przeczesuje jego włosy palcami i delikatnie całuje jego policzki, prowadzi go z powrotem do sypialni trzymając go za rękę i wsuwa ich do łóżka. 

Przejeżdża kciukiem przez jego łuk kupidyna nad rozchylonymi ustami, ma zamiar wygooglować czy można kogoś skrzywdzić od pieprzenia go za mocno. 

 

 

 

"Więc to nazywanie mnie tatusiem" zaczyna Louis, podpiera się na łokciu i patrzy na Harry'ego, a Harry zakrywa kołdrą twarz i wydaje z siebie cudowny jęk. "Hej, nie o to mi chodziło" grucha Louis i sięga po kołdrę, Harry wreszcie ją puszcza, więc może ją zdjąć z jego twarzy. Louis uśmiecha się do niego, a ten przygryza wargę by stłumić uśmiech. 

"Ale to dziwne" jęczy Harry i przewraca się by ukryć twarz w poduszce. 

Louis wywraca oczami, ale przejeżdża palcem w dół jego pleców gdzie kołdra zasłania jego biodra i wraca z powrotem po jego kręgosłupie. 

"Nie jest dziwne. W porządku, jeżeli to lubisz. Też to lubię."

Harry wzdycha i obraca się przodem, wtula się w niego i obniża trochę by spojrzeć mu w oczy spod rzęs, uwalnia swoją rubinową wargę od zębów. 

"Lubisz?" pyta nieśmiało. 

Louis kiwa głową i przyciąga go mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej, rozkoszuje się chwilą. 

"Jesteś moim małym słoneczkiem" mówi mu całując go w czoło i kładzie ręce na jego biodrach, robi na nich uspakajające kółeczka kciukami. "Chce być twoim tatusiem."

Harry wypuszcza oddech i kiwa głową, co przekształca się w zarażający uśmiech. "Dziękuje _tatusiu_ " wzdycha i całuje go lekko. 

"Ale powinienem zająć się twoim seks-transem, nie lubię myśleć, że cię skrzywdziłem."

"Okay" odpowiada Harry i zadowolony trąca policzek Louisa swoim. "Kocham cię" mówi powoli, a Louis czuje motyle w brzuchu. 

"Też cię kocham."

Harry plącze ze sobą ich nogi i wzdycha szczęśliwie owijając ramie wokół talii Louisa. Louis jest zadowolony. 

Harry przesuwa nosem po jego policzku i przyciska usta do jego ucha. "Mogę ssać twojego kutasa? Proszę, _tatusiu_."

 

 

 

Louis zaczyna się budzić, gdy jego telefon dzwoni. 

Jęczy, sięga po niego, sprawdza kto dzwoni i odbiera. 

"Halo?" chrypi i pociera oczy. 

"Cześć Lou" słyszy głos Harry'ego. "Cześć kochanie" wzdycha do słuchawki, opada na materac i uśmiecha się przymykając oczy. "Co tam?"

"Może chcesz wpaść na śniadanie?" nie brzmi na zaspanego i marudnego jak zawsze rano, raczej jego głos jest cichy i metaliczny. 

Louis siada, czuje to dziwne uczucie w żołądku, ponieważ zaczyna się martwić. "Jasne, jest jakiś powód, kochany? 

"Obudziłem się głodny i samotny, chce się do ciebie poprzytulać i zjeść naleśniki."

"Okay."

Louis szybko się ubiera i zakłada włosy za ucho, nakłada buty i kurtkę. 

Wie, że Harry gadał głupoty i prawdopodobnie chce tylko przytulić się do Louisa, oczywiście główną wskazówka był to, że Harry nie ma kuchni i wątpi, żeby Harry zapraszał go na gotowanie w wspólnym kompleksie kuchennym.  

Zatrzymuje się w Sainsbury’s za rogiem by kupić croissanty i raczej brzydkie naleśniki, decyduje, który syrop będzie najlepszy do tego i płaci, w ostatniej chwili bierze cukierki w kształcie serduszek. 

Harry otwiera mu drzwi z uśmiechem, ale poza tym nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. 

Idzie do łóżka od razu po zamknięciu drzwi, Louis ściąga buty i kurtkę, bierze siatkę ze sobą, odkrywa Harry'ego i dodaje jeszcze koc, po czym kładzie się koło niego. 

Harry opiera się o ścianę i jest cicho, więc Louis otwiera croissanta i odrywa kawałek i wkłada do ust Harry'ego.  Następny znak, że coś jest nie tak to to, że nie przeszkadza mu, kiedy Louis kruszy na łóżko i posłusznie oblizuje jego palce. Louis karmi go prawie cały czas, wyciska następną porcję syropu na palce i wkłada je do ust Harry'ego, za to dostaje tylko słaby chichot. 

"Co się dzieje?" poddaje się, wyciera palce w koszulkę i podpiera się na przedramieniu. 

To pytanie otwiera śluzę i Harry zaczyna płakać, jego usta drżą, a łzy spływają po policzkach. Louis mruga zaskoczony i obejmuje Harry'ego mocno. 

Harry płacze w jego klatkę piersiową wtulając się w niego, a jego łzy wsiąkają w koszulkę Louisa i pociąga nosem. Grucha i gładzi jego plecy, szlocha tak długo, że zaczyna czkać i tylko trzęsie się w jego ramionach, trzyma się kurczowo Louisa, gdy ten całuje go delikatnie w głowę i nadal gładzi jego plecy. 

"Co się dzieje, kochanie?" próbuje znowu, unosi jego podbródek dwoma palcami by Harry na niego spojrzał. 

Harry tylko potrząsa głową i chowa twarz w jego szyi, ma gorące, mokre policzki. 

"Nie mogę ci powiedzieć" szepcze, a Louis przytula go jeszcze mocniej. Ściska go, gdy czka, gładzi jego plecy mając nadzieję, że to go uspokoi. 

"Proszę, powiedz mi, najsłodszy. Chce wiedzieć, co gnębi moje kochanie" próbuje i przeczesuje palcami jego włosy. "Kocham cię." 

Ramiona Harry'ego drżą i pochyla głowę, przyciska nos do torsu Louisa. "Ale przestaniesz, gdy ci powiem" szepcze i ciągnie nieco za jego włosy. 

"Nie bądź głupi, kochanie, kocham cię bez względu na wszystko."

Harry kiwa głową i bierze drżący oddech, po czym siada. 

"Ja, um" zaczyna i bierze głęboki oddech, "j-ja…" jego ramiona i klatka piersiowa unoszą się, gdy oddycha, "jestem camboy'em. Mój brat się dowiedział."

Louis jest cicho, nie ma pojęcia, co może powiedzieć, jak powiedzieć Harry'emu, że wie. Harry pewnie uważa tą ciszę za szok. 

"Powiedział, że jak nie przestanę to powie rodzicom.  

Głos w głowie Louisa zaczyna na niego krzyczeć, ponieważ wie, że wszystko spieprzył, bo powinien już wcześniej powiedzieć Harry'emu, a ten teraz czuje się jak gówno i Louis wie, że będzie bardzo zraniony, gdy mu powie. 

Harry panikuje przez ciszę, więc zaczyna się tłumaczyć. "Proszę, nie zrywaj ze mną. Przepraszam, ja tylko… potrzebuje pieniędzy i to jest wszystko, co mogę zrobić, by zapłacić za pokój i książki, ponieważ nie mogłem prosić rodziców i…"

"Wiedziałem" Louisa mówi bez zastanowienia, a Harry nieruchomieje, jego głos więźnie mu w gardle. 

Nic nie mówi przez dłuższy czas, a Louis czuje serce w gardle. Wydaje mu się, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Lub umrze. Może i to i to. Może nie. 

"Wiedziałeś?" pyta cicho Harry niedowierzając. 

Louis krzywi się. "Yeah" mówi, a Harry wzdryga się jakby Louis strzelił w jego klatkę piersiową. Louis myślał, że to koniec świata, gdy dowiedział się, że Spice Girls się rozpadły, ale drastycznie się mylił, bo koniec świata dla niego to to jak Harry na niego patrzy. 

"J-ja…" Harry zaczyna, ale Louis wie, że już całkowicie spieprzył, a Harry patrzy na jego twarz. 

Harry odsuwa się od niego. Jest delikatny, ale przesuwa się kilka centymetrów od miejsca gdzie jest Louis i przeczesuje palcami włosy, wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk zakłopotania, przez który normalnie  Louis by go pocałował, ale w tej chwili nie wyobraża sobie zerwania bez wyrzucenia, w najgorszym przypadku z czerwonym odbiciem dłoni na policzku. 

Nadal woli by Harry go uderzył albo wypchnął za drzwi niż od cichego pytania "przez cały czas?" 

Louis pochyla się, chciałby cofnąć się o trzy miesiące, gdy Harry pierwszy raz się do niego odezwał, powiedziałby mu, że wie kim jest i po prostu zaprosiłby go na randkę. Ale teraz jest skończony, bo spieprzył wszystko i czuje jak Harry wyślizga mu się z rąk. 

"Yeah" odpowiada, a Harry bierze głęboki wdech i Louis czeka aż ten to z siebie wyrzuci. 

"Myślę, że powinieneś już iść, Louis" mówi na wydechu.  

Louis patrzy na niego, chce zobaczyć uśmiech mówiący, że Harry żartuje, ale on nawet na niego nie patrzy, przyciska kolana do klatki piersiowej, nadal ma odciśnięty dywan na jednym. Louis kiwa głową, nie wie, co ma powiedzieć by jakoś poprawić sytuację. 

Rozważa przytulenie Harry'ego, ale wychodzi ociągając się ze spuszczoną głowę. 

 

 

 

Louis zdecydowanie nie jest przygnębiony. 

"Jesteś przygnębiony" mówi mu Niall, siada po turecku w nogach łóżka i Louis wie, że nie wyjdzie prędko. 

"Nie jestem" odgryza się, przegląda swój telefon w obojętny sposób, ale tak naprawdę przegląda folder z głupimi zdjęciami Harry'ego. 

"Nie wychodzisz z łóżka od trzech dni" Niall unosi brwi kwestionując to. 

Louis marszczy brwi i znowu patrzy w telefon, unika krytykującego ( _Nie krytykuje cię, Louis, jestem tylko zaniepokojony_ ) wzroku Nialla i patrzy na jedno z porannych selfies Harry'ego, jest zmierzwiony w jego kołdrze. "Hej, przecież jadłem z wami wczoraj kolację."

Bez patrzenia na niego wie, że Niall patrzy na niego kwaśno, tak jak wtedy, gdy Louis zachowuje się gównianie, zaciska usta i mruży oczy. 

"Wytoczyłeś się z tego pokoju, zjadłeś prawie dwa kilogramy tajskiego makaronu i płakałeś przy Tarzanie."

Louis posyła mu gniewne spojrzenie i znowu skupia się zdjęciach, zatrzymuje się na jednym gdzie Harry ma różowe policzki. 

"Powiedz mi jak dobrze czujesz się z tym, że twój chłopak cie nienawidzi i niemal z tobą zrywa."

Niall wzdycha i szybciej niż Louis mruga Niall wchodzi pod kołdrę, wyrywa mu telefon z ręki i kładzie go na szafce nocnej, przytula Louisa, wtula się w niego jak szczeniak i gładzi niewątpliwie koszmarne włosy Louisa. 

"Słuchaj, ten chłopak cię kocha, nawet jeżeli byłeś skończonym idiotą i zdradziłeś jego zaufanie, nie rzuci cię." Uspokaja go, a Louis bierze głęboki wdech i pozwala mu się rozpieszczać, wdycha zapach zwykłego mydła z jego szyi. Zwykłego mydła i czegoś podobnego do ciasta. 

"Co jeśli go straciłem?" pyta Louis, stara się, by jego głos nie drżał. 

"Nie bądź głupi, Lou"

Louis zaciska palce na koszulce Nialla (chociaż prawdopodobnie to koszulka Liama) i zamyka oczy próbując ignorować to uczucie jakby ktoś postawił pustaka na jego klatce piersiowej. "Nie odbiera ode mnie."

Niall wzdycha i drapie skórę na czubku jego głowy tak jak zawsze Louis to robi. "Pewnie jest smutny. Daj mu trochę czasu, a wróci do ciebie."

Louis wie, że jest marudny, ale zaciska piąstki na koszulce Nialla i przyciska nos do materiału. "Ale co jeśli nie wróci, Niall?" pyta cicho. 

Niall prostuje się, a Louis opada przed to. "Spójrz, wszyscy coś pieprzą w związkach. Niektórzy całują innych po pijaku, a inni nie mówią swoim chłopakom, że są uzależnieni od oglądania ich, gdy zabawiają się sami ze sobą przez dwa lata, ale jeżeli ty i Harry kochacie się tal jak mówiliście to to nie przeważy na waszym związku. Poza tym, nigdy ci nie powiedział, co robi, więc to też jego wina. 

Louis wzdycha, ma zbyt mało energii by się kłócić. "Zadzwonię do Zayna i zapytam go o radę."

Niall przez chwili gładzi miejsce pomiędzy jego łopatkami. "Może dam mu jakieś ostrzeżenie przed spotkaniem, gdy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy brzmiał jakby był gotów pociąć twoje jądra."

Louis kiwa głową, naprawdę spodziewa się, że Zayn będzie bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do Harry'ego, po jakimś czasie zasypia na klatce piersiowej Nialla. 

 

 

 

Dzwoni do Zayna dwa dni później, nadal nie ma kontaktu z Harry'm. 

Zayn jest punktualny, a Niall i Liam wyszli an prośbę Louisa. Robi im herbatę, zastanawia się czy dać ciastka i myśli jak zabawne jest to, że Zayn jest jego przyjacielem. W pierwszej kolejności jest przyjacielem Harry'ego, jednak jest też jego. Spał na jego kanapie, widział go nago, więc może znieść pomrukiwanie i drapanie, a potem błagać o pomoc. 

"Słuchaj" mówi Zayn, gdy Louis wraca z kuchni, kładzie kubek bez zbędnego trzęsienia się rąk, "musisz się zebrać do kupy i wszystko naprawić, ponieważ Harry jest smutny i pewny, że nie jest w stanie do ciebie teraz wrócić."

Louis marszczy brwi. "Dlaczego ja mam to naprawiać? On też mi nie powiedział, co robi."

Zayn wzdycha i opiera się o kanapę, wygląda nazbyt zrelaksowanego w stosunku do całej sytuacji. "Spójrz, Harry jest naprawdę załamany tym wszystkim, martwi się o sytuację w rodzinie i co ma zrobić, zaproponowałem mu, żeby ze mną zamieszkał, ale odmówił, w sumie lubi to co robi i jest zszokowany tym, że oboje wiecie, ty i jego brat oraz że dowiedział się o tym w tak krótkim czasie. Po prostu jakoś go rozchmurz. Wiem, że ci nie powiedział, ponieważ był przerażony wizją stracenia ciebie, musisz zrozumieć, że teraz potrzebuje byś trzymał go za rękę i pokazał, że nie chciałeś tylko przelecieć camboy'a i powiedzieć wszystkim znajomym."

Zayn pochyla się odpowiednio i chwyta kubek, tak jakby chciał zrobić to wcześniej i się do tego tylko przygotowywał. Louis mu zazdrości. 

"Co chcesz żebym zrobił? Pojawił się przed jego drzwiami z różami i czekoladkami i powiedział, że przepraszam?"

"A próbowałeś już?"

"Poszedłem tak i czekałem piętnaście minut przed budynkiem zanim ktoś wszedł i prześlizgnąłem się za nim tylko po to żeby on mógł ignorować moje pukanie. Siedziałem pod drzwiami trzy godziny."

Zayn uśmiecha się sympatycznie, a Louis upija łyk by się uspokoić, ponieważ walczy tylko żeby móc mieć znowu Harry'ego obok siebie i móc go przytulać. 

"Co powiesz na to, żebym powiedział mu, że wpadnę, a zamiast tego przyjdziesz ty? Brzmi dobrze?"

 

 

 

Harry otwiera po drugim pukaniu, serce Louisa bije szybciej na jego widok. 

Harry otwiera usta i po chwili je zamyka, robi krok w tył i wpuszcza go do środka. 

"Przepraszam" mówi Louis i siada w nogach łóżka. Harry potrząsa głową i siada koło niego. 

"Nie, cholera, to ja przepraszam, Lou." 

Louis przygryza wargę i patrzy na dłonie Harry'ego, które trzyma na swoich kolanach, sięga po jego rękę i splata ich palce na jego udzie.  

Rozmawiają tak długo, że Louisowi zasycha w gardle i jego głos jest zmęczony. W ciągu rozmowy przenoszą się na górę łóżka, leżą koło siebie twarzą do siebie, trzymają się za ręce i rozmawiają o tym, co Harry robi, jak zarabia dobre pieniądze z tego, które dostaje od swoich "kochanych widzów". Louis mówi mu, że też był jego "kochanym widzem".

Robi się ciemno, a Harry nawet nie wysila się by włączyć lampkę i zamiast tego wtula się bardziej w Louisa, mamrocze coś, co Louis powinien zapamiętać, ale prawdopodobnie tego nie zrobi i gdy jego powieki stają się ciężkie nie walczy z tym, przesuwa kolano pomiędzy nogi Harry'ego i przytula go ciasno dzieląc z nim poduszkę. 

Zasypia w łóżku Harry'ego, a nawet nie zdjął butów, Harry obrysowuje palcem wskazującym jego rysy twarzy, gdy ten śpi, po czym naciąga na nich koc od mamy, kładzie głowę na jego torsie i całuje miejsce gdzie jest serce. 

"Kocham cię" wzdycha w materiał. " _Tatusiu_ " dodaje po namyśle. 

 


	9. rozdział 5 (ostatni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę o przeczytania notki na końcu! (autorka i tłumaczka)

Harry ustawia kamerę przed nimi, Louis siedzi na środku łóżka i przegląda telefon obciągając sobie powoli. Wybrał to, bo nie ma nic ciekawszego do roboty, gdy Harry ustawia kamerę i klika w guziczki, poprawia poduszki i kołdrę, po czym rozsuwa trochę zasłony. 

Louis blokuje telefon i kładzie go za sobą wypuszczając z siebie zniecierpliwiony dźwięk, Harry na niego patrzy, jego łobuzerski uśmiech świetnie kontrastuje z twardym kutasem, pochyla się nad nim i po chwili się odsuwa wzmagając tylko jego frustrację. 

"Przepraszam, nie ustawiałem tego nigdy w naszym pokoju. I nie nagrywałem tutaj" wzrusza ramionami w ramach przeprosin. Louis kładzie się na boku i patrzy jak Harry rozsuwa zasłony jeszcze bardziej. 

"Przepraszam, że nasza sypialnia ci nie odpowiada, Styles" mówi. Myślał, że wystarczająco złe było, że Harry kazał mu wcześniej zmienić pościel, dał mu tą ładną czarno-białą, którą kupił, gdy wprowadził się do niego po zobaczeniu szarej, starej pościeli Louisa. 

"Powinienem poprosić Zayna, by przyszedł i to nagrał" Harry mamrota do siebie, chociaż Louis wie, że chce mu dogryźć. "Stajesz się kapryśny, gdy nikt nie dotyka twojego kutasa."

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i przysuwa do niego. Harry przestaje robić, co robił, ale Louis gestykuluje by kontynuował rozstawianie statywu. Louis owija ramiona wokół niego, gdy wstaje, całuje jego łopatkę. 

"Wiesz" mówi przy jego skórze, po czym opiera podbródek na jego ramieniu, "większość ludzi bierze kamerę, kładzie ją na książkach i pieprzy się."

Harry oburza się. "Przepraszam, że lubię robić dobrej jakości, darmowe, amatorskie porno."

Louis uśmiecha się w jego ramię i wie, że Harry też się uśmiecha. "Zayn to rozumie." Mamrocze do siebie. 

Louis cofa swoje biodra i sięga po kutasa, ustawia go pod kątem, więc gdy znowu je wypycha, przyciska go do jego tyłka. 

"Yeah?" pyta i wsuwa się pomiędzy jego pośladki. 

"Yeah" odpowiada Harry, odwraca głowę by spojrzeć na Louisa, a ten przyciska usta do jego, całuje go powoli ruszając biodrami. 

Harry wypina się rumieniąc. "Zostawmy trochę dla kamery."

Louis śmieje się i przyciska twarz do jego pleców, tylko jego chłopiec mógłby zrujnować taką chwilę. 

Nadal całuje Harry'ego w zgodzie, kładzie się na materacu, a Harry włącza nagrywanie i siada okrakiem na nim, dotyka udami jego bioder i pochyla się by go pocałować. 

Louis oddaje pocałunek, przesuwa dłońmi po ciepłych bokach Harry'ego, ale nadal czuje to zdenerwowanie, zdenerwowanie typu  _co jeżeli to będzie gówniane, a Harry będzie się ze mnie śmiać?_

"Spróbuj się zrelaksować" Harry mówi tak cicho, że camera pewnie tego nie wyłapała, popycha Louisa i całuje go powoli, zaciska palce na jego włosach i ciągnie za nie lekko. Louis kiwa głową, znowu go żałuje starając się zignorować niepewność, którą czuje w dole swojego brzucha. 

Harry powiedział mu wcześniej, że prawdopodobnie będą musieli się przesadnie całować dla kamery, ale wszystko będzie w porządku. Louis musi się powstrzymać od chęci zachichotania, gdy Harry łączy ich języki w mokrym pocałunku, to bardziej dziwne niż gorące. 

Ale Harry przesuwa biodra, ich kutasy się o siebie ocierają, Harry kładzie dłonie na jego policzkach i jęczy w jego usta. 

Louis przesuwa palcami w dół jego pleców, Harry kiwa delikatnie głową dając znak, że może zacząć. Louis przesuwa je na tyłek Harry'ego, rozchyla jego pośladki i wsuwa w niego dwa palce. 

Harry jest już wilgotny i rozciągnięty, ponieważ Louis przygotował go wcześniej na kanapie, zaczęło się od leniwego rozciągania przy Dinner Date, a skończyło na zignorowaniu telewizji  i przyciśnięciu Harry'ego do kanapy na brzuchu, jego jedna noga była na jego ramieniu, a druga na oparciu kanapy, gdy Louis trzymał go i szybko pieprzył językiem, Harry doszedł gwałtownie nazywając go swoim tatusiem ze łzami w oczach, po tym nie mógł nawet nic powiedzieć. 

Harry nadal jęczy, gdy Louis wpycha w niego palce, jęczy głośniej, gdy ten dokłada jeszcze trzeci. 

Louis pieprzy Harry'ego palcami tak mocno, że jego nadgarstek zaczyna boleć i czuje jakby miał odpaść, on i Harry uwielbiają powolny seks, podczas którego mówią sobie kocham cię, i który sprawia, że oboje czują się jak w połowie roztopione Caramello Bears, z których wypływa karmel (słowa Harry'ego) (Caramello Bears to australijska czekolada w kształcie misia, który w środku ma karmel - przp. tłm.), ale Louis wie, że Harry chce też być właściwie wypieprzony i przyciśnięty, prawie zlewający się z materacem i drżeć z otwartymi ustami głośno dysząc, gdy jak Louis z nim kończy by po chwili Louis znowu wsadził mu swojego kutasa do ust. 

Harry porusza się, gdy Louis dotyka jego prostaty, porusza okrutnie palcami, a Harry chowa twarz w jego szyi i nazywa go tatusiem. 

Harry z niego schodzi z gracją Bambiego w rolkach i upada lekko na kolana by założyć kondom na kutasa Louisa. Obije chichoczą cicho uśmiechając się do siebie, mają świadomość, że będą się pieprzyć przed kamerą dla blisko dwóch tysięcy ludzi, Louisa odrobinę to podnieca, ponieważ w końcu to on pieprzy Harry’ego, to on jest jego tatusiem i to on, przed tym jak pieprzy jego usta, każe mu klęczeć i daje mu klapsy, po czym patrzy jak Harry połyka jego spermę. 

Ale w tym samym czasie to nie jest dla niego takie łatwe, w końcu prawie dwa tysiące subskrybentów Harry’ego, którzy mu płacą będzie widziało jak bardzo Harry mu ufa, jak bardzo pozwala Louisowi robić to wszystko i sprawiać, że jest w siódmym niebie, ponieważ kocha go na tyle, że wie, że nawet po tym jak przyciska jego twarz do materacu, okrutnie szczypie jego sutki przyciskając do nich paznokcie, uderza kutasa Harry’ego linijką by Harry doszedł na siebie łkając i zwijając się, Louis weźmie go później w ramiona by go przytulać, wzdychać pochwały do ucha i karmić ciasteczkami w kształcie zwierzątek, po czym weźmie go pod prysznic, po czym będzie go całował pod strumieniem wody i mył jego włosy. Nawet jeżeli jego kutas drga przy jego brzuch, ponieważ więcej ludzi niż może sobie nawet wyobrazić będzie widziało jak bardzo może sprawić by jego skarb doszedł, oni nadal będą widzieć te bardziej delikatne części, na przykład gdzie chichoczą kiedy Harry całuje główkę jego penisa przez kondom po czym smaruje go lubrykantem. 

Harry ponownie wspina się na jego podbrzusze, siada na nim i szeroko sie do niego uśmiecha, gdy kutas Louisa ociera się o dół jego pleców. Harry jeszcze raz uśmiecha się do niego, niemo pytając czy Louis na pewno chce to zrobić. Louis nawet nie wyobraża sobie wycofać się teraz.

Harry pochyla się do przodu i sięga po kutasa Louisa, po czym usadawiania się tak, że jest on na przeciwko jego dziurki. 

Louis wie, że jest duży. Może nie ma tak długiego i pięknego kutasa jak Harry, ale wie, że ma pokaźną długość i obwód powyżej średniej, a Harry nigdy nie przestaje jęczeć, gdy się na niego nabija. Nadal zadziwia go jak bardzo Harry to uwielbia. 

Harry nieruchomieje, gdy Louis jest prawie cały w nim, powoli oddycha, więc jego klatka piersiowa się porusza, Louis o serwuje jego nabrzmiałe sutki, zastanawia się czy ściągnąć biodra Harry'ego w dół, pieprzyć go i skubać jego klatkę piersiową. 

Harry wzdycha, gdy Louis jest całkowicie w nim, jego tyłek kołysze się pomiędzy wystającymi kościami miednicznej Louisa. Przesuwa dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej i odchyla głowę, Louis ma cudowny widok na jego gardło. Gdyby był tak szalony na punkcie fotografii jak Zayn czy Harry mógłby zrobić zdjęcie. 

Harry ociera kciukami o swoje sutki, po czym znowu przesuwa dłonie na brzuszek i na swoje uda. Jest cudem. On jest niesamowitym cudem. Louis patrzy jak przesuwa dłonie po brzuszku, dotyka się delikatnie i zaczyna poruszać biodrami, porusza się na kutasie Louisa wystarczająco, że tylko delikatne poruszenie biodrami sprawia, że Louis ociera się o jego prostatę. Harry wydaje z siebie cichy, przepiękny dźwięk, gdy zaczyna szczypać swoje sutki, znosu jęczy, a jego kutas wydziela z siebie pierwsze krople preejakulatu. 

Jeszcze raz odchyla głowę, ma zamknięte oczy i rozchylone usta. "Pieprz mnie, tatusiu" uśmiecha się kokieteryjnie. 

Louis ściska jego biodra, wciska palce w jego boczki i pieprzy go. Harry jęczy ściskając swoje sutki i skręca je pomiędzy kciukami i palcami wskazującymi nadal go pieprząc. 

Jest niesamowity. Louis jest oszołomiony, gdy na niego patrzy, widzi jak pięknie wygląda, gdy zatraca się w tym. Normalnie, Louis otworzyłby usta, podpierałby sie stopą o łóżko i pieprzył Harry’ego szybko i mocno, a Harry podskakiwałby i bełkotał coś. Ale Louis nie może nic powiedzieć przez ściśnięte gardło, bo tak bardzo go kocha, patrzy na niego jak z jego penisa wypływa preejakulat, bo jego tatuś go pieprzy.

Zamiast tego zatrzymuje się, Harry otwiera gwałtownie oczy zmartwiony i przestaje się unosić, waha się, ale przez jego twarz przechodzi fala niepokoju. Normalnie, gdy Louis przestaje Harry jęczy i błaga, ale to jest inne, a Louis przestaje, ponieważ praktycznie ma go pieprzyć przed prawie dwoma tysiącami ludzi, zamierza zrobić to właściwie. 

"Chcesz przestać?" pyta Harry, chociaż jest blisko po prostu zaczęcia poruszać się powoli na nowo. 

Louis kręci głową, a Harry opiera się dłońmi o jego brzuch by usiedzieć na miejscu i czeka aż Louis coś powie. Louis ściąga dłonie z jego bioder i splata ich palce, całuje dłonie Harry’ego, a ten uśmiecha się, to ich prywatna sprawa, bo kamera tego nie widzi. 

Puszcza jego dłonie całując je jeszcze raz, ale od wewnętrznej strony. 

"Kocham cię" mówi Harry, a Louis całuje je znowu jego rękę by powiedzieć to samo. 

"Czy to byłoby w porządku żebym trzymał kamerę?" pyta Louis, a Harry marszy brwi. "Chce cię nagrywać, gdy będę cię pieprzył."

Harry wygląda na trochę zdezorientowanego, ale schodzi z kutasa Louisa i kładzie się obok niego na łóżku. 

Louis wstaje i idzie w stronę kamery, zdejmuje ją ze statywu, a Harry patrzy na niego z czułością, ale nadal będąc trochę zdezorientowanym. 

Louis wie, że może zrobić to na bardzo wiele sposobów, może nagrać Harry’ego podskakującego na jego kutasie i zaczerwienioną klatkę piersiową, może nawet poprosić go by się obrócił i nagrać jak wypełnia go sobą a Harry z łatwością bierze jego gruby obwód. Albo może położyć go na boku i ustawić się za nim, więc kamera wyłapie jak piękny jest. 

Może też pieprzyć go od tyłu na pieska, albo może zrobić tą rzecz gdzie siedzi, a Harry leży pod nim. Harry był bliski zrobienia szpagatów, których nauczył się na jodze, Louis uwielbia zginać go i rozciągać jakkolwiek mu się podoba. 

Będzie pieprzył Harry’ego dla prawie dwóch tysięcy ludzi, więc chce, żeby zobaczyli, jaki naprawdę jest i jak fantastycznie wygląda, gdy reaguje na to, co robi Louis, gdy z jego kutasa cieknie na jego brzuszek, rumieni sie, spina i ma otwarte usta. 

Siada na łóżku, kocha to, że Harry wie, by usiąść mu na kolanach okrakiem, Louis trzyma kamerę prosto na swojej klatce piersiowej tak, że widać gdzie Harry go dotyka. 

Harry jest jego słoneczkiem, maleństwem, który siedzi na nim i próbuje dosięgnąć poduszki, gdy to robi, podkłada ją pod głowę Louisa, więc nie musi wyciągać szyi by zobaczyć ekran kamery. 

Harry kładzie dłonie na jego brzuchu, Louis myśli o ostatnim wieczorze, gdzie Harry był zwinięty przy jego boku i próbował być tak małym jak tylko się dało. Rysował palcem wzory na klatce piersiowej Louisa i mówił o tatuażach, ponieważ ma już wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy z jego pokazów w internecie i może sobie kilka zrobić. Narysował palcem wszystkie rzeczy, które chciałby mieć wytatuowane, ale na skórze Louisa, ptaki na klatce piersiowej i motyl na brzuszku, przesunął się, by usiąść na nim z kołdrą owiniętą na biodrach i przygryzł delikatną skórę na jego ramieniu, tłumacząc, co by chciał, a Louis myślał o swoim chłopcu z pięknymi tatuażami, gdy ten przesuwał palami po swoim ciele i zacisnął palce na biodrach mówiąc o liściach paproci na jego kościach miednicznych, w tym czasie owinął palce wokół penisa Louisa, a później go ssał. 

Louis przechyla kamerę tak, że widać jak Harry odchyla głowę, jego płuca i struny głosowe pracują razem tworząc melodyjne jęki, znowu kładzie kamerę na swojej klatce piersiowej, więc widać jak uda Harry’ego rozszerzają się na jego biodrach, gdy próbuje utrzymać się prosto, kładzie dłonie na swoich udach, podskakuje delikatnie i właśnie wtedy kutas Louisa trafia w jego prostatę.

Jego penis jest twardy, mokry i różowy naprzeciw jego brzuszka. 

Harry przesuwa błyskawicznie palcami przez swoje włosy delikatnie za nie pociągając, ponieważ wie, że nie powinien się dotykać, podskakuje bardziej, więc dostaje jeszcze więcej nacisku na prostatę. 

Pięknie jęczy, a Louis nie może się powstrzymać, więc sięga po jego kutasa, zaciska palce pod główka, przesuwa kciukiem przez jedwabistą skórę, przyciska go do szczeliny i wypływa więcej preejakulatu. 

Przesuwa dłoń trochę niżej, przycisk kciuk do małego V pod główką i zatacza kółeczka, a Harry porusza się w przód i w tył jęcząc, gdy Louis bawi się jego kutasem. 

"Tak dobrze, kochanie" mówi Louis nie mogąc się powstrzymać, nie za bardzo chce, że żeby jego głos rozpraszał widzów od Harry'ego. Ale Harry patrzy na niego, ma otwarte usta i wygląda jakby było już z nim źle i miał zaraz dojść, ale Louis wie, że teraz powinien powiedzieć też trochę więcej. "Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, kochanie, taki dobry chłopiec dla tatusia."

Harry odżywia się i wbija paznokcie w uda Louisa skacząc szybciej na jego kutasie. Louis pod osi kamerę, by ująć całe ciało Harry’ego, gdy ten wierci się na jego kolanach, ma zamknięte oczy, jęczy, co po chwili zamienia się w kwilenie, a Louis jeszcze daje mu tezy pociągnięcia dłonią. 

Kładzie kamerę na łóżku koło swojej głowy, wygładza kołdrę, więc widzi całego Harry’ego, kładzie ręce na jego biodrach, a stopy na łóżku. 

Harry natychmiast kładzie dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, a Louis zaczyna wypychać biodra pieprząc go, wydobywa tym z niego piękne dźwięki. 

"Tatusiu" kwili Harry, zaczyna to powtarzać, prawie śpiewając, Louis przypuszcza, że właśnie dotyka jego prostaty, więc zaczyna uderzać w ten sam punkt nadal trzymając Harry’ego w tym samym miejscu. 

Harry piszczy, wierci się przez chęć dotknięcia swojego kutasa, po czym dochodzi na klatkę piersiową Louisa, a ten sięga do jego pośladków, rozszerza je jeszcze bardziej i pieprzy go mocno, a Harry chowa twarz w jego ramieniu. "Tatusiu" wzdycha wysoko, znowu i znowu. 

Louis dotyka lekko jego dziurki, pieprzy go, a Harry wbija paznokcie w jego ramiona podskakując, więc jego kutas ociera się o brzuch Louisa, normalnie Louis zbeształby go, ale tego nie robi. 

Harry jeszcze bardziej wciska palce, gdy Louis przesuwa palcem wskazującym wzdłuż jego kutasa, Harry dyszy, "proszę, tatusiu".

Louis odsuwa swój palec, żeby zastąpić go dwoma. Harry dusi się swoim oddechem i przyciska policzek do szyi Louisa, prawdopodobnie patrzy w kamerę. 

Louis pieprzy go mocno trzymając go ciasno, daje mu przyjemność przez penisa i palce. 

Słyszy jak oddech Harry’ego się zacina, gdy przykłada trzeci palec, ale słyszy też ciche "tatusiu", a Louis wie, że prawdopodobnie zaczął płakać. 

Jego skóra jest lepka od potu, a Louis odwraca głowę by przycisnąć usta do jego ucha. "Spójrz na mnie kochanie."

Harry podciąga się na swoich przedramionach po obu stronach głowy Louisa, ma wilgotne oczy i otwarte usta, nadal porusza swoimi biodrami. 

"Tatusiu" mówi znowu, a Louis podejrzewa, że go jedyne, co jest w stanie teraz powiedzieć, pochyla się by go pocałować, wsuwa język w jego usta nie czując oporu, Harry jest blisko szlochu, gdy Louis znowu naciska na jego prostatę i szaleńczo go rozciąga. 

Louis jest blisko, więc delikatnie całuje jego opuchnięte wargi. "Czy możesz dla mnie usiąść, małe słoneczko?"

Harry kiwa głową, "tak, tatusiu" odpowiada i słabo się podciąga do pozycji siedzącej. Jego twarz wykrzywia się w przyjemności, ale nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku oprócz sapania, nadal ma otwarte usta i wilgotne policzki. 

Louis wie, że Harry jest zdesperowany i tylko czeka, aż dostatnie pozwolenie by dojść. 

Louis znowu kładzie kamerę na swojej klatce piersiowej, przestaje dotykać Harry’ego palcami i dostaje cichy jęk, gdy ten znowu kładzie dłonie na jest udach, a kciuki masują małe kółeczka na delikatnej skórze. 

Harry nadal ma otwarte usta, jego podbródek jest pochylony, gdy patrzy w dół i skacze na jego biodrach, wracając do kutasów, jego własny jest wilgotny i wściekłe czerwony. 

Louis czeka patrząc na Harry’ego i przyciska kciuki do jego ud. "Możesz dojść, kochanie."

To zajmuje tylko moment zanim Harry dochodzi, jego mięśnie na brzuchu się zaciskają tak samo jak jego dziurka i wreszcie dochodzi, sperma najpierw wypływa z jego penisa, a później wystrzela. Harry szlocha, jego brzuszek drży, s Louis kładzie kamerę obok siebie i pociąga go na swoją klatkę piersiową, przytula go pieprząc dalej by samemu sobie ulżyć. 

Porusza biodrami dwa razy, po czym dochodzi w Harrym, mocniej uderza biodrami w tyłek Harry’ego, a ten zaciska się prawie boleśnie. 

Louis bierze głęboki oddech i przyciska usta do jego skroni. "Kocham cię, skarbie."

Harry wydaje z siebie bezsensowny dźwięk, ale wydaje się mu, że po prostu odpowiada mu tym samym.  

 

 

 

(Wysłali film do wszystkich płacących subskrybentów Harry'ego i napisali tym, którzy nie płacą regularnie, że mogą również kupić film, jeżeli chcą, ale mają świadomość, że liczba oglądających jest tak wysoka, że jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś to wypuścić bez ich zgody. 

Oboje są zgodni, że to i tak fajne, gdy ich film został przez kogoś umieszczony na jakiejś stronie porno i ma ponad milion odtworzeń oraz dużo interesujących komentarzy. 

Harry staje się nieśmiały, gdy oglądają jak zaczyna płakać, a Louis czuje zażenowanie słysząc jak dyszy i jak jego głos brzmi na nagraniu, gdy Harry go ujeżdża, ale mimo wszytko oboje twardnieją, a miłe komentarze łechtają ich ego.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:
> 
> To nareszcie koniec, pisanie tego było bardzo ciężkie i sprawiło, że zwątpiłam w siebie, a ma to miejsce dwa razy do roku.
> 
> Nie wyszło tak, jak chciałam na początku, ale w sumie jest świetnie :) Jest duża szansa, że opublikuje następne camboy!au, ponieważ to opowiadanie nie jest dokładnie takie jak zaplanowałam na początku i nie mogłam jakoś tego dodać do tego i zmienić.
> 
> Ponadto, moje najszczersze przeprosiny, że to tak długo zajęło.
> 
> Dla tych, którzy pytali, nadal piszę omega!au, po prostu skupiam się na szczegółach i piszę powoli, więc nie spieprzę tego, tak jak wszystkiego innego ^.^
> 
> Czujcie się swobodnie, by pogadać ze mną na tumblrze o Harrym w bieliźnie lub daddy kink <3
> 
>  
> 
> Ode mnie:
> 
> Dobrnęliśmy do końca! Chciałam podziękować wszystkim, którzy to czytali i za wszystkie przemiłe komentarze :)
> 
> Tłumaczenie tego opowiadania było dla mnie czystą przyjemnością. Jeżeli macie pytania, fanfictions lub one shoty, które chcielibyście, by zostały przetłumaczone albo macie jakieś do polecania to śmiało (tylko larry), moja skrzynka jest otwarta
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję xx


End file.
